Living through it!
by Shortcake79
Summary: Rose has been gone from the Academy for 5 years... she set out to kill Dimitri..and learned a lot while she was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**It is set 5 years after Rose left the Academy and everyone behind her.**

_Chapter 1... Loving is hard_

The mountain was still snow capped, even though it was July. I sighed...I came here often in the last 3 weeks. It was my place of peace. I watched the ripples in the water, and saw the reflection of the purple pink sky almost disappear into the dark. I dug my toes into the sand...it was still warm from the hot day. "Ok time to move" I said to myself. Putting my socks and boots on, I rose. I took a deep breath in, relishing in the crisp clean air. It was time to move on...he isn't here. I felt sick, I was sure he was here; all the signs lead me here. I took one last look at the mountains that I loved and would miss.

I turned...and he was there. His broad shoulders, his lean muscles, his beautiful brown hair, his perfect lips...his gorgeous red eyes... _wait red eyes...no no_

" Roza" he whispered his eyes meeting mine. I froze..All I can see are those beautiful red eyes..I could get lost in those eyes..They are only for me.

" I love you Roza, how I have missed you. You have missed me haven't you?". He smiles

"Yes"...oh my have I ever..I say.

" You want to come with me don't you?" He smiles again. _Oh that smile I could melt._

"Yes!" I sigh.

"You want to become like me, a strigoi don't you?" He breaths out.

"Oh yes!" .._Wait ..What_..For some reason that makes me stop_. _ I can't remember why, but it does.

He blinks, and my brain slams in my head. I shake..My whole body shudders.

"Dimitri" I whisper. I look down and the whole world makes sense again.

"Roza...I.." he stammers eyes wide. I smile, yes I have caught on...compulsion. I bring my guard back down and it's like a veil over my brain.

"No Dimitri, your compulsion isn't working". I say

" Oh Roza, I have missed you". He smiles, taking a step towards me. My hand moves to my stake, strapped to my side. His eyes follow my hand, and he stops moving.

"Roza, what are you doing? It's me..Dimitri..Your Dimitri!" He says eyes wide, and hands in front of him.

"No! You are not my Dimitri. You're a blood sucking murderer. My Dimitri is dead." I say smiling at how I know, I have not followed his plan.

"ROZA, I LOVE YOU! I want you to join me, come with me. We can be together for eternity. I am not dead, I am right here. " He says with a fake concerned voice.

" NO! You're not my Dimitri, but your right you're not dead..But you will be soon." I looked at him, his eyes burned with anger.

"YOUR MINE! YOU WILL BE MINE FOREVER! I WILL KEEP YOU CLOSE TO ME. I WILL HAVE YOU, YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY. NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO I WILL FIND YOU!" He yells at me.

I looked at him, he was so angry. His fist's were balled up...his stance was rigid...his eye brows were furrowed...his mouth was cocked to the side...he looked like a very angry god. Except his eyes..They were red and wide... they danced at me..Like flames threating to jump out at me. He looked like...a monster.

"NO! I AM NOT YOURS! YOU ARE NOT HIM! YOU WILL NOT HUNT ME, BECAUSE I HAVE HUNTED YOU! I AM HERE TO TAKE DOWN THE BODY YOU HAVE TAKEN! I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU...I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"You take me down?" he asked. He laughed..A very hallow laugh. Empty of love, passion, longing..But mostly living.

"YES!" I yelled, and with that I lunged at him. I flew through the air, punching him in the face. He flinched, but didn't move. _Shit..Not good_. I swirled around to kick him, and he caught my leg lifted and slammed me to the ground. Pinning my wrists with his hands, and my body with his. He smiled at me.. Oh god, those fangs.. How did I think I could beat him. I was going to die. I had let everyone down, I promised too much to... Lissa, Adrian... but the one that hurt the most was Dimtri. I promised him I could save him, and I couldn't. He sank down into my neck..Oh god it hurt. I screamed.

I swallowed hard, faces flashed in my head..Lissa...Dimitri...Adrian...Christian...Eddie. Over and over again, going faster and faster. These were the people I promised and I have let them down. I couldn't beat him, I wasn't strong enough. Now I was going to die!

Memories started to flood into me; the first time I saw him, practicing in the gym, the conversation in the van, the night of the lust charm, being in his arms, the cabin....words in my head. _Yes Roza, I did want you. I still do. I wish...we could be together, oh Roza, I love you, if you were turned into strigoi what would you want...I would want to die..ME TOO!_ The words...oh how they hurt...they screamed in my head.

I looked at Dimitri as he raised his head from my neck. Oh how I loved him.

"Dimitri?" I whispered.

"Yes Roza" he smiled..And that's when I saw his fangs. Coated in blood... in my blood. Something snapped inside me. ** NO...NO...NO...NO**! I stopped struggling, he must of taken this as a sign as me giving in. He loosened his grip on my wrist. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you" I whispered. He looked at me satisfaction on his face. I snapped my wrist back...grabbed my stake...and plunged it into his chest. Exactly like he taught me. He looked at me...his eyes were brown. Smiling at me he breathed in and said;

"I love you...you saved me". And then he closed his eyes, breathed out...and died.

Tears streamed out...as I laid there and held him. I had done it. I killed the man I loved.

I woke screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Looking around I took in my surroundings. I was in a room..Painted light green. A closet with clothes and shoes... a nightstand with a lamp, alarm clock and cell phone on it... and a small three drawer dresser.

I sighed..I remember now, I am in Russia. It was another dream..It felt so real...it was real...it had happened. Just not last night..It had happened three years ago.

**Hope you like it..please read and review..honest reviews are very welcome!!!**

**SK  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying my story. Please Read and Review :) **

Chapter 2... **CHANGE**

It has been three years since I killed Dimitri, and I still dreamed about him almost every night.

_**MEMORY**_

**I slowly made my way away from the beach, to my rental car. Tears still flowing down my face. I had said good bye to the love of my life. Now I had to decide where to go. I turned the key, and the motor roared to life. I backed out of my stall, and turned right back into town. **

**I pulled up at the hotel, by now it was dark. So I quickly made my way up to my room. Once inside I walked into the bathroom...and caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess...knots, dirt...and mixed blood. Mine and Dimitri's...I sobbed a little as I thought of that. My face was covered with dirt and more blood. Looking down at myself I realized I was covered in blood. I stripped down, and turned the shower on. I stepped in and let the water, scaled my skin. I scrubbed my skin, rubbing it almost raw. I had to get **_**his**_** blood off me. I closed my eyes, to rinse my face off...and saw his eyes. Sobbing I sank to the floor of the shower. What had I done? I killed the love of my life...I was alone. I ached for his touch on my skin, his smell, his voice in my ears. I laid there sobbing until the water ran cold. Slowly I got out of the shower, grabbed a towel. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. I sunk into the bed, wrapped myself in the blankets and sobbed until finally my body gave out on me and I fell into a sleep.**

_**DREAM**_

**I was standing on the edge of a cliff...looking down at the sea. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a blue satin dress. It fell just above my knees and hugged my frame perfectly. **

"**Hey there Little Dhampir, where have you been?" a voice called from behind me. I turned, and there was Adrian...wearing khaki shorts with a blue polo shirt on. His hair was his usually messy way, he walked towards me. His face was sad with concern.**

"**Adrian" I whispered, and flung myself into his arms. He hugged me back, holding me tight while I sobbed into his shirt. I was shaking, not from cold just from the force of my sobs. I rubbed my back...and just held me. Not saying anything, just letting me cry into him. Never letting go. Finally I drew myself back a little, clinging to his shirt I looked at him. His green eyes looked at me sadly. He knew what I had done, and he knew I needed him to just hold me. **

"**Don't leave me ok?" I whispered to him. I clung to him, needing him. Needing to know I wasn't alone.**

"**Rose, I won't ever leave you as long as you want me here I am here." He said, and hugged me close.**

"**I did it Adrian, he is dead. I killed him, he told me he loved me and thanked me for saving him." I looked deep into Adrian's eyes. Searching for a sign that he was repulsed by what I had told him. Instead all I saw was concern, sorrow, sadness and love. He didn't move away, or tell me to go. **

"**You did save him". That was all he said. He pulled me to the ground with him, and held me while I sobbed.**

"**Rose, you're waking up. Call me when you can." He said, and I nodded. **

**I awoke, still wrapped in the blankets. I got up and called down to the hotel restaurant to have coffee brought up. I got dressed...and cleaned myself up. There was knock on the door, I opened it to see my coffee. I took it and thanked the woman. I poured myself a cup, and walked over to the balcony doors. I opened them, the cool air rushed in. I stepped out and looked over the town. There were kids and parents walking the busy streets. A man was selling flowers; a man went to him and bought a bouquet of tulips. I sighed...**_**what am I going to do?**_** I decided that a walk might do me some good. So threw on my jacket and out of my hotel room. **

**I walked the streets for hours. Just walking, not really seeing anything. I came to a dead end street, and turned to look at the stores. There was a cafe... the sign read :Чашка Аланы Совершенствования below in English is said : Alana's Cup of Perfection. I smiled. There was a smaller sign at the bottom of the right side of the window :** **Требуемая Помощь in English it read: Help wanted. I opened the door, and stepped inside. It smelled like tomato soup, cookies and coffee. **

"**Take a seat anywhere hunni" came from my right. I turned to see a small framed woman. She had chocolate brown hair, and was shorted than me. Her eyes were the deepest blue. She caught me looking and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.**

**I sat down, in a corner booth hiding myself from the other customers. **

" **You want a menu hun? How about some coffee?" She smiled**

"**No menu, but coffee would be great thanks". I somehow managed to say. She looked at me, her eyes looked sad. She could tell I was upset. She returned with my coffee and a chocolate chip cookie. I looked up at her, and she smiled with concern in her eyes. Why? Did I look that bad..And then I realized my eyes were probably still red and puffy from all the crying I had been doing. I sighed..God what is wrong with me. I had been hunting him for two years, I knew this was going to happen. I knew once I found him I was going to kill him. And when I had he said he loved me and thanked me. He wouldn't want me to be so sad. **

"**Um..Excuse me?" I said**

" **Yes hunni, what can I get ya?" She said with an accent I quickly placed as being from Alabama. **

"**Are you still looking for someone, for the help wanted sign I mean?" I stammered out. **

" **We sure are, are you interested?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. **

"**Yeah, I am new around here and could really use a job. Can I speak to the manager?" I asked shyly. Hmm this is all new to me, I had never applied for a job in my life. **

" **Sure hunni that would be me I am Alana..And you are?" She smiled.**

"**Oh right..I am Rose". I said with more confidence. **

"**Well Rose, can you move quickly and do you have good balance?" She asked me.**

"**Yes, I was a guardian in training..So yes I can move fast, and have very good balance". I replied.**

"**Good, go get an apron..You're hired". She motioned to behind the counter, and walked away. **

_**MEMORY ENDS**_

I sigh , and smile. My life is far from exciting..But it is filled with joy. I learned to let go of my sadness and sorrow for Dimitri. I thought of him often, and smiled. He was such a wonderful part of my life, a chapter in the novel. I got up, and took a shower. Time for me to start the day. I showered, dressed and ran the brush through my hair. Grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. A few minutes later I walked up to a building. Looking at the door.. . _Lion's Den Taekwondo, Do Jo_ was etched in red into the door. Underneath in silver _Home of the 2 time world Taekwondo champion_ it said. I smiled, yes I had accomplished a lot. I taught classes here and was the reigning world Taekwondo Champion. It helped me find peace. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Rose!" A happy voice greeted me. It was Tatyana, a small framed girl. She was in her 20's and loved life. She was always annoyingly happy. Her face radiated happiness, her green eyes sparkled.

"Hi Tatyana, how are you today?" I smiled, and walked to stand with her.

"I am fantastic! Your early today" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah I want to get some work out time before my classes" I said turning for the staff locker room.

"Hey Rose..Anastasia wants to see you before you, she said she wanted to see you as soon as you got in". Tatyana yelled in the door.

"Ok thanks, let her know I will be there in 5, please". I called back. The door closed and I walked to my locker. I opened it and threw my bag in. I walked out the staff locker room, down a hallway and knocked on the door that said Manager on it.

"Come in, please Rose" Anastasia called from the other side of the door. I opened the door, to see her sitting behind her desk and a figure sitting on the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Hey, what's up? Cos you know if there is trouble it was all Damon's fault" I laughed. She smiled, and laughed.

"Yeah I might believe that..If I didn't know you so well". She said sarcastically.

"Rose, I finally hired someone to take over all of Sebastian's classes. So you don't have to teach all the classes and can have the Pilate's and Yoga classes back. But I still want you to teach the advanced classes". She said excitedly, smiling at me. _Phew I was getting tired, teaching five classes a day plus Pilates and yoga was wearing on me. _

"Cool, gives me more work out time. When is she going to start?". I asked

"Rose, it's not a she..It's a he and he is sitting here..Rose Hathaway this is your new teaching partner.. Dimitri Belikov". She smiled. The man stood and looked at me. All 6'5 of him towering over me. I looked up at him and he looked down. And then the world went dark.

**I know a cliffhanger..did you like it? I wanted to change it up..and am hoping it is liked. This story is just flowing out of me. Hope you like it. Please review..I love hearing your thoughts on it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reality

I opened my eyes ... it was pitch dark. I groaned I haven't woken in the night for a long time. I waited for my eyes to adjust, no it's not dark the curtains are drawn. I was in my room, in my house. _Ha another dream!_ I looked at the clock... 5:35 pm SHIT_ I'm Late_. I threw back the covers, and ran into the bathroom. Turning the knobs I started the shower. I started to take my clothes off... wait clothes. I am already dressed? I know for a fact that I put on my summer cotton night gown before going to bed last night. So why am I dressed? I heard the creak of the floor in the hallway. My head snapped up. I reached for the baseball bat behind the bathroom door (I know...who keeps a baseball bat behind the bathroom door right?). I crept slowly out of the bathroom back into my dark bedroom. I heard the door creak open, and I froze. I inched closer to the door...swung back... and swung the bat forward with all my might. I felt the bat connect... THUMP CRASH _Ha victory! _ I ran my hand along the wall and found the switch. I turned the light on...and froze...mouth gaped open!

On the floor knocked out...was a man lying on his stomach. Long brown hair fell over his face. Beside him was a mug...I smelled peppermint... tea I concluded. But who is this man, and why was he in my house. I knelt down, and rolled him over. And jumped ten feet in the air. Lying on the floor of my bedroom floor...was Dimitri . He had a lump on his head..Oops! I reached down and pinched myself OUCH! Yep I'm awake. I looked down again..Yep it's him alright. Oh Crap...wait...He is dead I killed him myself. I knelt down and touched him..He is warm. I put my head to his chest..Yep he has a heartbeat. I put my ear to his mouth..Yep he is breathing. What...how??? I leaned over his face, lifted a finger to his eyelid. And pulled back...one brown eye stared back at me. WTF??? I put my face in my hands..How many times had I dreamed of this..Dimitri alive. He moaned..Oh crap.

"Roza?" he moaned. I slowly turned my head, looking at his face. His hand went to his head. "What...what happened?" he asked slowly opening his eyes. His other hand reached for me, and I flew back against the wall. No NO I killed him. He was dead, as in not breathing and without a heartbeat. I made sure. How can he be here?

"Dimitri" I whispered. He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. He looked so sad..And confused. I thought probably because of the hit to the head. I slowly walked back to where he was laying on the floor. I knelt down beside him...and started to cry. Just like that his arms were around me pulling me into his chest.

"Roza, no don't cry..I am here". He whispered into my ear. Hearing him say my name I started to sob harder, shaking from the force of the sobs. I pull back looking into his eyes.

"No! Your dead I killed you. You tried to turn me into strigoi, you used compulsion on me, you screamed in my face. I thought I was going to die, but I was stronger. I killed you, you were ...are dead". I pulled away and stood tight against the wall. Tears streaming down my face.

"Yes angel...You did save me. I hoped you would. When I looked into your face and told you I loved you I never expected to open my eyes again. I welcomed the death, leaving the sick thing I had become behind. But I woke up in a hospital in here in Vyborg. I thought I was dreaming, but I knew I couldn't have been, you weren't there. A small man with a white coat came in, I asked him who he was and how I had gotten here. He said he was Dr. Lucas Fell and a Mr. Adrian Ivashkov brought you here he told me. He told me how when I came there I was as good as dead. No one expected me to live. But Adrian wouldn't hear of it, he worked closely with and they discovered that by transferring the spirit magic to something silver..It cleansed the veins of a strigoi. Returning them to their former self. They soon discovered that there were a couple side effects from this transformation. First of all, I was temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. I had to learn how to walk, jog, run, and skip all over again. It wasn't easy, and it was very painful. But with lots of work and many hours spent in the gym I was almost back to myself again. I trained hard, learning how to fight all over again. Teaching myself how to be the best guardian all over again. Then it was done. I walked out into the street and ran to my mother's house. She told me that you were here, I couldn't believe it. She told me what you had overcome, and how much you had accomplished. I am so proud of you! Then one day I saw you in the market, from afar. You looked so happy. I watched you smile your gorgeous smile, and talk to the woman at the stands. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to go back to the academy. That's when I found out about the job at the Do Jo, I applied and well you know the rest." Dimitri said smiling at me. Oh how I missed that smile.

"The second one?" I asked him.

"Second one what? ... Oh second side effect...I retained my strigoi strength." He said slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position. He winced as his hand brushed through his hair, sliding over the bump on his head.

"How long?" I ask not looking at him.

"How long what?" He asks confused.

"How long have you been here? How long have you been better? How long have you known I was here?" I ask, afraid to hear the answers.

"I woke up a month after you saved me. I have been fully recovered for 2 years, and my mother told me the day I returned home that you were here. I saw you two days later in the market." He replied not really understanding why I was asking.

"You knew I was here, and you stayed away from me for 2 years?" I asked, I was shocked, mad, and hurt. How could he do that?

"Roza...I...I.." he stammered.

"Save it Dimitri, you know I almost killed myself to be with you. I struggled for over a year, with such terrible guilt. I second guessed myself every day, for not loving you enough to let you turn me. I have loved you every day, thought about you every minute, and dreamed of you every night. I get that you were hurt and needed to heal. But you were here, you knew I was here and yet you stayed away. Hidden from me for 2 years. I never was enough for you, was I?" I refused to let him look away from me. When he did I moved into his sight. Looming down into his face. He hurt me, and needed to know that.

"It was hell believe me." He said, getting up off the floor. Walking towards me. I moved away, tears streaming down my face.

"BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed at him. He opened his mouth to say smoothing, but I cut him off. Advancing on him..And yelling in his face.

"No Dimitri, believe me if I was saved from death and I knew you were near me YOU would have been the first person to know about it!".

"Roza, Please! I didn't know if you had moved on. You looked so happy, who am I to take that away from you?" He replied reaching for me. I moved away, and walked into the living room. Reaching for the keys to my bike, and slipping my riding jacket on. Grabbed my wallet and phone, and shoved them into the pocket of my jacket.

"Happy..No Dimitri I was far from HAPPY! You would have known that if you saw me on my own when no one was around. I am leaving, when I get back I want you gone. We work together, and that's all." With that I turned and walked out of the house, not looking back.

"Roza, please I can't lose you. I love you...please Roza... talk to me? "...he breathed. Following me out of the house. He grabbed my arm, I spun around.

" Talk to you about what Dimitri? Ok look me in the eye, and tell me why you really didn't come to me?" I yelled at him. He looked down at the ground. I ripped my arm away.

"Yeah...that's what I thought". I said walking away. I straddled my bike, putting the key in the ignition turning the key. Looking at him..With tears streaming down his face..I placed my helmet on, twisted the throttle..And flew off into the day.

I flew down the highway, towards Moscow. Speeding was putting it lightly..Three things I loved in life..Speed, freedom and Dimitri. My bike gave me two of those three things. I slowed as I came into the mountains, only enough to be able to make the turns. Once through them I hit the throttle and raced off. Speed made me almost forget what had just happened. I knew I had to get away, and I knew just where to go. Once I got there, I would get some answers. I only had a couple of days before I left for LA for the Taekwondo Championships, and I really should have been in the gym training. But I couldn't be there, where he was.

Two hours later I pulled into a parking lot. Turned my bike off and removed my helmet. I looked up and saw the sign... The Purple Flower. It was a club I had been to a couple of times with Tatyana and Damon. The first time I walked in, I was shocked I found someone there that I never thought I would see again. And I was here to see him again. I got off my bike, sighed and walked into the club.

It was a beautiful club really, with a spiral descending staircase when you walked in the door. The walls were painted with a vibrant shade of orchid purple. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, with soft lights shining on it..Reflecting little rainbows all over. The bar, was made of glass..With soft purple lights shining inside it. White and purple booths, were placed strategically throughout the main floor. Walking in, I saw the bouncer standing there.

"Hey Michael" I smiled, as he scoped me up for a hug. Michael was huge. Standing at about 6'7 and pure muscle. With blond curly hair, and vibrant blue green eyes.

"Hey Rose, haven't seen you in a while. How's my favourite kick ass ninja?" He asked, hugging me tightly.

" I am good, haven't seen you at the gym lately. You staying out of trouble?" I teased

"Always, always." He joked back.

"Is he here?" I asked, finally getting to what I came for.

"Yes, in the VIP section..Working with the new bar tender. You want me to call ahead and let him know you are here?" He asked.

"Nope..I want it to be a surprise". I smiled, and walked on in. Turning to wave at Michael. I walked past the booths, and the bar. Across the dance floor..And up 5 stairs. I saw him sitting with another guy.

" Is he harassing you? Just tell him to piss off..He acts tuff but really isn't" I said.. Smiling at the guy. Who looked a little afraid as I walked up.

" Little Dhampir..What a pleasant surprise. How did you know I needed you today?" Adrian turned stood up, and picked me up in a tight embrace.

"Adrian you always claim to need me. I took a chance on thinking today was no different." I said hugging him back. The bar tender, cleared his throat..And we turned to look at him.

"Oh right, Rose this is Sean..He is Christian's cousin and my newest bar tender. Sean, this is the famous Rosemarie Hathaway." Adrian said to Sean. I slapped him..He knew how much I hated being called Rosemarie.

"Ummm..Oh wow..I can't believe I am meeting you.." Sean Stammered, shacking my extended hand. I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"It's not really that big of a deal, I haven't been a guardian for 5 years now. I haven't killed a strigoi for that long too." I said blushing at his compliment.

"Come now little Dhampir, stop being modest..He isn't talking about that...he is excited to meet the famous Rose the 2 time soon to be 3 time Taekwondo World Champion." Adrian said smiling at me. Adrian had really been there for me, he had supported me with my training and was at every completion I ever had. And there had been lots in the last 2 and half years. I had come from nowhere and dominated the sport. I was really quite proud of myself.

I looked at Adrian, and gave him my best man eater smile.

"Um.... Adrian I need to talk to you." I said, rubbing his arm. His eyes went wide, and he smiled seductively at me.

"Sean...um can you go do that thing that we were talking about?" Adrian stammered. I smiled. Easy target.

" What thing? I just got here". Sean said sounding very confused.

" Here are the keys to your condo..go get settled in. I will be there soon". Adrian said, not taking his eyes off mine.

" Whatever". Sean stood and left.

Adriane gestured to the booth and I slid in, keeping my hand on his arm. Adrian slid in close beside me.

"What's up Rose, are you finally going to tell me that you love me. And agree to marry me?". Adrian asked smiling at me. Adrian is a great guy, and I love him just not in that way. He however has told me many times that he loves me. Even before I left the Academy he did, he helped me in more ways than one and I was thankful for it. But right now I want answers, and I was going to get them. So instead of punching him, like usual. I smiled at him, and inched closer to him. I felt him stiffen beside me and smiled wider.

"Adrian, your never gonna guess who is working at the Do Jo with me". I said trying to make him squirm. He looked confused.

" I have no idea Rose, why would I know I haven't been there in a while. Speaking of that, when do you leave for LA?" He asked, very confused now.

"Two days. You should know who it is..you saved him". I said finally letting him I knew what he had done. His eyes got really big..and he knew he was in very big trouble.

"Now Rose, don't get mad. I did it for you. I know how much you love him, and how hurt you were. I was scared what you would do. You were really depressed when you left the Academy and in your dreams". He said inching a little bit away from me. I shook my head, and put on my most serious face.

"Adrian why didn't you tell me? We don't have secrets. And this one is big. That hurts that you would keep something from me, especially something like this." I said feeling sad. Why would he hide this from me. He looked at me, his eyes said sadness, and concern. His words:

"Rose, what would I have said to you? Oh yeah by the way I save Dimitri he really isn't dead, but doesn't want to see you?" I could tell by the way it came out, he didn't want to tell me this. He was afraid how I would react to it, especially that last part.

"He didn't want to see me?". I asked whispering. "Well don't worry about it, cos I threw him out. I will work with him, but I we aren't together. He told me he knew I was there and that he saw me. But stayed away from me for 2 years. So I guess I was right all along, I never was good enough for him." I said swallowing back tears. Adrian turned and gave me a very serious look, taking my hand in his.

"That's where you are wrong, there isn't a man alive that is good enough for you Rose. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I really am. But I didn't know where he went after he left the hospital, and I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you were hurting. When you got control over it, I was going to tell you. But you just looked so happy, and your eyes were starting to have life back in them. I just couldn't do it. Yes I love you, but I would never stop you two from being together. You have to believe that I did this for you. There is no secret that Dimitri and I don't like each other..but I didn't do it for him. I did it for you, because I want you to be happy no matter who you're with. Although I would prefer it is me, I can't make you love me. So as long as you need me I am here..as your friend." He sighed and let my hand go. I looked at him, why couldn't I love him? He has been so good to me. I knew the answer even before I finished asking it..because Dimitri has my heart. I hugged Adrian.

"See you in La?" I asked him. His head snapped up, and he gave me the biggest smile. I laughed and hugged him again.

"Bye Adrian, and thanks for everything". I smiled and got up from the booth.

"Good bye little Dhampir..speed safe..see you in LA". He laughed. I waved and walked up the stairs, out the door and out into the parking lot. I sighed as I got back on my bike, put my helmet on, turned the key..and took off.

It was late when I got home. I opened the door, and thought sleep..I need sleep. I walked into the kitchen, on the counter was a slip of paper.

_**My Love,**_

_**I am so sorry, I regret not coming to you the second I left the hospital. Please can we talk. I love you more than my own life, I need you..I would rather spend a lifetime in hell than a minute away from you. I have gone to the Do Jo..please come to me..I need you.**_

_**Yours Always Love **_

_**Dimitri**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chances

I pulled out a chair, and sat staring at the note.

_**My Love,**_

_**I am so sorry; I regret not coming to you the second I left the hospital. Please can we talk? I love you more than my own life, I need you...I would rather spend a lifetime in hell than a minute away from you. I have gone to the Do Jo...please come to me...I need you.**_

_**Yours Always Love **_

_**Dimitri**_

Sighing ... I have no idea what to do. I love him so much...but he stayed away from me by choice for two years. And when I asked him why...he avoided the question. Why? I needed answers, grabbing the note, my jacket and keys I headed out the door. Ten minutes later I pulled my bike to the curb, shut it off and almost ran through the door.

"Alana!" I yelled searching the cafe.

"Back her darling" She called from the office. Good she's alone. I walked through cafe, every customer gawking at me.

"Hey Hon, what's the matter?" Alana asked, with great concern. I must of looked as upset and confused as I felt. I only just got here and she knew there was something wrong. Although her and I were very close, she was like a mother to me. I loved her, she never judged me.

"Alana, do you have time to talk? I really need a shoulder". I asked hoping that she did.

"Of course hunni shut the door and sit down...wait you want something to eat or drink first?" She asked rising to get another coffee.

"Ummm...yeah I will have a coffee please". I said smiling. She nodded and disappeared through the office door out into the cafe. She knew me so well. In the last 3 years we had, had so many of these talks. She knew once I got started I rarely stopped, so it was best to get food or drinks before we started. I had told her everything about my life, and she had done the same. She knew about Dimitri...I mean everything about him. Coming back into the room caring two cups and some of her famous chocolate chip cookies, she put them down on the coffee table and shut the door. I moved to the couch and she sat down beside me.

"Ok whenever you're ready, you just go ahead and let it all out". She said...patting my knee.

"Dimitri is here". I blurted out. She looked at me...she cocked her head to the side like maybe she thought I was seeing things again.

"Ummm... hunni..." Was all she could stammer out. I laughed realizing now what she was thinking.

"No I mean..Ok I will start at the beginning, I killed Dimitri..That you already know. Do you remember my friend Adrian?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ok after I killed Dimitri I called Adrian to let him know, he asked me where I was and I told him. So I guess Adrian found Dimitri, and drove another stake into him..exactly where I did..but his stake was spirit kissed..meaning that Adrian had blessed it with his spirit powers. So once the silver contacted the blood it killed the infected strigoi blood..while the spirit pulled his soul back and healed him."

"Adrian took Dimitri to a hospital..here in Vyborg. The only problem is that due to the delay in his healing..Dimitri had side effects. The first that he was temporarily paralyzed from the neck down, and the other that he kept his strigoi strength. So Dimitri had to learn how to use his lower body all over again. It took him a year to completely heal, and once he was he went straight to his mother's house. Ileena told him that I was here, and what I had accomplished. He saw me in the market two days later." I said taking a huge breath, and looking at her.

"Well that's great hunni..so when do I get to meet him?" She asked, overly excited. I shook my head. She looked confused.

" No Alana, he hid from me for two years. He knew I was here..he saw me..but he didn't come to me". Swallowing back tears. I really needed to get a grip on this crying thing soon. Her eyes widened as she processed what I said.

"Well I am sure he has a good explanation for it darling...wait how do you know all this?" She asked.

"Oh right I forgot the best part, he is taking Sebastian's job at the Do Jo". I gave a small laugh..how freakin ironic..I can't even get away from him by going to work.

"So what was his excuse for not coming to you then..or at least letting you know he was alive?" Sadness in her eyes. She knew all too well how hurt I was by him being dead. She watched me go from my zombie state..and helped me get back to life.

"That's the kicker..he said I looked happy, and maybe I had moved on. He didn't know I worked at the Do Jo..so us seeing each other there was a totally shock. Although I think more for me since I fainted. Then I hit him with a baseball bat cos I thought he was a burglar". I laughed at that. Cos really it was funny, and he did deserve it. She looked at me..with this funny look on her face...it said WTF???? I laughed at that. I remembered the note, and handed it to her.

"Oh yeah, after our huge fight at my house..I rode to Moscow to see Adrian. And Adrian told me that after Dimitri was healed he told Adrian he didn't want to see me." I flinched a little at that, cos it really did hurt. I could hear a buzzing sound..and felt a vibration on my left side..WTF is that I thought..reaching in my pocket..oh right my cell. I opened it.

_Rose, _

_Call me please, Adrian just called and told me you came to see him today. What is going on, he said you were upset about something. Please Rose I need to know you are ok. Call soon please. _

_Love you L_

Thanks Adrian, I silently groaned. I was going to have to explain everything to Lissa now.

"Hunni, are you gonna go talk to him?" Alana asked. I looked at her..I could of sworn I saw regret in her eyes. But it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure. I shook my head.

"Why not, don't you think he should be able to explain? What if he couldn't come to you for a valid reason? Don't push him away Rose, I know you love him..and I also know your hurt right now. But don't lose your chance at love and happiness by being stubborn. You will regret it when you get old. Trust me on that I know." She smiled shyly.

"Ummm do you care to explain that to me? The way I see it, he hid from me. He could of been anywhere with anyone. How do I know he hasn't spent the last 2 years with Tasha? Or any other woman for that matter." I was getting annoyed all over again. How could she know what giving up love meant, she wasn't even married..was she?

"Rose I have had my share of love and lose. I loved someone a long time ago, but being stubborn I walked away and never gave him a chance to explain. I thought I was right, he hurt me..so he could just hurt right back. For a couple of years that eased my pain knowing that he was hurting just as bad as I was. But that only worked for so long. Now I wish everyday that I had let him explain, cos loving someone and being loved back is a gift. Life is too short..especially for our kind (she is a Dhampir like me). You never know what could happen, and you could lose it all. Well you do, but now you are being given a second chance, don't blow it by being angry about something that could be explained. At least give him a chance to tell you. Go from there." She looked at me..my mouth hanging open..she had never told me this before..she laughed at me.

"What you didn't think I moved to Russia cos I just had to open a coffee shop did you?" She laughed. "Life is a gift Rose, so live, laugh and love..before it's too late. Don't be fool and spend your life alone. We both know you will never love anyone the way you love him..and anything less than the love you share for each other is just not enough." Damn when did she get so insight full? She was right though..I had been trying to get over Dimitri for 3 years now..and it's not like I didn't have other opportunities I mean Adrian asked me to marry him weekly..but I knew that I would never love anyone as much as I love Dimitri..and anything less than true love just wasn't enough for me. Dimitri was the other half of my soul..and the only love of my life. After I killed him, and was at peace with it I knew I would be alone..I could never love again. But now that he was back did I have to be alone?

"Alana..what do I do? I am afraid that he won't have an excuse..or that he has spent the last 2 years with Tasha. That would kill me, I don't think I could ever forgive him for that. I am scared that I am not enough for him..and that he only told me this because we met again at the Do Jo, and doesn't want it to be awkward at work." I said tears welling up in my eyes. Alana reaches over and hugs me. Stroking my hair.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't tell you what to do. The only thing I can tell you is to follow your heart. Don't doubt it..it knows you. Life and love aren't about being afraid to know things, they are about knowing and overcoming them. If anyone can overcome and conquer this it is you. I watched you over the last 3 years. You went from a zombie to a lovely young woman. You have beaten the odds, you are the World Taekwondo Champion for crying out loud. So Hunni, he is the man you love..so get in that ring and fight for what you love." She pulled back and smiled at me. I knew I was right coming to her, she knows everything. I hugged her tight..and smiled at her. I stood up and started to walk out..turning at the door.

"Alana..I love you..you know that right?" I asked her.

"Oh course I do hunni..and I love you dumpling". She said..her accent always made me giggle. I smiled at her and walked out the door..back into the night.

I straddled my bike, and started my bike. Smiling inside I hit the throttle, cocked the wheel and spun my bike around. Giggling I straightened the wheel and took off. Ten minutes later I pulled up outside the Do Jo. I took a big breath and opened the door.

It was quiet, I walked down the hallway..through the staff locker room and out into the gym. I saw him..and my heart fluttered. He had his back to my, doing leg thrusts.

"You need to straighten as you rise, you'll hurt your back". I said. I heard him gasp, and he turned to look at me. Oh my those eyes, I have missed those eyes. He smiled wide, happy that I had come. How could he doubt I would come? Oh right I pretty much told him I hated him..that would do it.

"Roza, I am so glad that you came. I know that you must have a lot of questions, I will answer them all. I just want you to trust me, and remember that I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I have reasons for not coming to you, if I didn't do you really think that I could of stayed away from you for a second?" He asked rising from the machine, walking towards me. I take a few steps back (believe me I don't want to, but I know that I will have no control over my head if he wraps his arms around me) he stops walking, hurt in his eyes.

" When I left my house I went to see Adrian". I said never taking my eyes off his. Anger flashed through his eyes. I knew he was greatfull for Adrian saving him, but I also knew that he was insanely jealous of him. He had told me once when we were still at the academy that Adrian could give me what he couldn't. I never wanted what Dimitri couldn't give me, and I told him that.

"What did he have to say?" Dimitri asked, looking away from me. That gave me what I wanted to know. Everything that Adrian said was the truth, my heart broke. Anger filled me.

"So if you never wanted to see me, why come here? Why let me know you were alive? Why tell me you love me? Why if you don't care to see me, are you putting all this fake caring into it?" I hissed at him. He snapped his head up, looking me in the eye. I flew across the room, standing inches from my face.

"Is that what you think? You think I don't care about you? You think its fake, that I don't really love you?" He choked out, he was hurt I had hurt him. Good. I looked up at him, put my hand out and pushed him further away.

"I don't know what to think Dimitri, think about it from my shoes for one second. I thought you were dead. Then you are in the Do Jo, were I work. Standing in front of me alive. Then you tell me that you knew I was here for 2 years..but you stayed away. Then I go see Adrian and he tells me that after you got better you told him you didn't want to see me. But now here you are telling me you love me and want to be with me. None of this makes any sense, and I just don't know how much more hurt my heart can take." I whisper. Tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I choke them back..I don't want him to see me. He looks at me with sadness..and that's it, I lose my battle with the tears. Before they can spill out, I turn so my back is facing him.

"Roza, please give me a chance to explain! The last thing I want to do is hurt you more. Yes I told Adrian that I didn't want to see you, because he told me that things were working out with you and him. After I saw you in the market and you were laughing and talking to the other people I figured that what he told me was the truth. I walked for hours trying to figure out what to do. I love you more than my own life, but if you were with him and happy that is all that mattered. I decided not to tell you I was back, if you had moved on my being back could of jeopardized that and I couldn't do that. So I locked myself in my mother's house. Three days later, my mother came into my room and handed me a envelope and then walked out. I opened the letter, and recongnized your writing. It was the letter you had written to my mother telling her everything about us and how you were going to find me and save me. How you wished that there was someway to bring me back so that I could enjoy my life. You promised her that if there was a way, you would find it..and bring me back to her. You told her that you could never love another, that as long as you were alive your heart would belong to me. I cried while I read the letter, how could I doubted that you loved me still. I raced out of the house, and ran to yours. When I arrived ready to tell you everything... I saw Adrian's car in your driveway... and saw the two of you sitting on the couch cuddled up together. It made me sad and mad..but happy to. You were happy, so I walked away." He said turning me around to face him, tears flowing down his face. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was love.

"You thought I was with Adrian? That's why you didn't tell me you were here?" I whispered. He nodded. I reached out, and wiped the tears off his face, he leaned into my hand. I smiled..and so did he.

"Dimitri, I was never with Adrian...my heart belongs to you. I would never of given it to anyone else. It is yours dead or alive. Adrian wanted us to be together but I told him no. I couldn't be with anyone else. You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul. Adrian helped me a lot after I thought I had lost you, but he was never more than a friend to me." I told him whole hearted.

"I love you Roza..more than my own life. I was broken when I thought I had lost you. But in a way I was happy, because I thought you were happy. I just wanted to know you were ok, my mother told me how you helped her with getting out of the community and helped my sisters to get out of it too. How you helped them in whatever way you could. My sisters are the woman that they are today because of you." He smiled at me. I shock my head.

"No they are the woman that they wanted to be, I just pushed a little. I was happy, but not because I had lost you. Because I thought you were at peace. It was hard to go on living without you, for a long time I wanted to die to join you in heaven. But your mom told me that you wouldn't of wanted me to do that, that you would of wanted me to live for both of us. So I picked my ass up, and lived. It was hard, and sometimes I would have a memory and it would send me down again. Then I would remember your mom and your sisters, and how much I love them and how much they had welcomed me with open arms. I wanted to make them proud, I wanted to make you proud." I smiled at him. He reached down and touched my face, and that was it. I was in his arms. I started to sob.

"Roza, its ok..I am here and I am never leaving you again." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back.

"Promise?" I was serious, I wanted to love him..I wanted to live everyday touching him. But if he was going to leave I couldn't let myself get to far gone yet. He took my hand, and got down on one knee.

"Roza Elizabeth Hathaway, I promise never to leave you ever again. I promise to love you more everyday. I promise to stand beside you, hand in hand forever. You have my heart, will you take my name. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest, proudest man on this earth?" he pulled a ring out of his pocket. I glanced at it, and then into his gorgouse brown eyes.

"Yes Dimitri I will love you forever, walk hand in hand through life with you..Yes I will take your name...Yes I will marry you" I pulled him up, and jumped into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, I am glad that you like my story so far. Here is chapter 5, just some fluff..but you asked for it lol **

**Enjoy **

**SK  
**

Chapter 5 - Happy

We walked out of the Do Jo hand in hand. When Dimitri saw my bike, he stopped.

"Is that yours?" He smiled. He knew it was mine, what was he up to?

"Yes, you know it is." I replied confused. He pulled me to the bike. He straddled the bike and pushed himself back.

"Well lets go ". He pulled me to the bike, I laughed. I got on and turned the key.

"Hold on tight" I said over shoulder.

"I'll never let go of you". He laughed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I smiled, this is going to be so much fun. I kicked the bike into gear, and twisted the throttle hard. We tore off, I felt his arms tighten around me. I grinned. I took the long way back to my house..speeding through the streets. I pulled into the garage and shut the bike down. Getting off to go into the house. Suddenly I was in his arms. He grinned dangerously.

"I need one of those". He said looking into my eyes.

"What the bike or me?" I asked teasing. He leaned down..kissing my lips.

"What do you think?" he whispered into my lips.

"Not sure... maybe the bike?" I said knowing where this was going. He kissed me lightly...teasing me... it sent shivers throughout my whole body. Warming my insides and make my limbs go limp.

"And now?" He breathed into my hair. I smiled... well if he can tease so can I.

"Ok we can go to Honda tomorrow." And I pulled away, only to be brought back into his arms. I laughed and leaned my head back. His lips were on my neck now, caressing and kissing it softly. Tickling it, once again shivers through my whole body. I felt so alive, with the electricity that swam through us when we touched. I ached for him, yearned for his touch, longed for his lips to be on mine.

"I love you Roza... now and forever" he whispered in my ear. Oh how I love him, I sent a silent prayer to god thanking him for letting me have my most precious beloved Dimitri back.

"I love you too, Dimitri, and I don't want to waste any time away from you. I have to leave Wednesday for La for the championships..will you come?" I asked. Hoping he would say yes. I felt him smile against my neck. Victory, yeah for me.

"Roza, I would be honoured to accompany you to LA, but right now I have other things in mind for us". With that he swept me into his arms, and opened the door to the house. It was dark, and I knew he didn't know his way around, so reluctantly I pulled myself out of his eyes. He whimpered. I laughed.

"Well do you want to make it to the bedroom, or not?" I laughed. He grabbed my hand and I lead him through the entrance way, flipping the light on in the kitchen. He grabbed me and pulled me onto the counter. Kissing his way up my neck, my cheek, and finally finding my lips. Hungry and filled with passion we eagerly kissed each other. My left hand trailed his neck, and into his hair. My right hand rested on his face. His hands trailed down my arms, finding the zipper on my jacket. He pulled it down and pulled it off. Next his hands found the bottom of my hoodie, and pulled that off over my head. I laughed..as he sighed finding that I had a long sleeved shirt on under my sweater. He pulled that off, and groaned.

"Christ woman, how many layers do you have on, this is torture". He sighed in frustration.

"Only a couple more." I laughed. He pulled at the t-shirt, and I almost laughed again at his face when he found there was yet another layer. Taking that off, he groaned only this time it was in satisfaction. All that was left was my deep purple satin bra.

"Hmmm...I like that color on you." He smiled, kissing my chest. His hands roaming my body.

"Well then I guess it stays on if you like it so mu..." I never got to finish because before I could get it out, it was off.

"Hey I thought you said you like that color on me?" I teased.

"Oh I do, but I like it better off...this color suits you better." He smiled at me. I laughed. His lips and hands exploring my body. My fingers trailed down his chest, and found the zipper to his jacket, I pulled it down and slipped the jacket off. Then they found the bottom of his shirt, and I pulled it up off of him. I gasped. I forgot about how perfect his body was. Every muscle intensified, perfectly sculpted. I softly trailed my fingers down his chest, and he moaned in satisfaction. Our breathing intensified, as our lips and hands explored each other's bodies. Oh how I had missed him, his touch, his smell, his voice. I love him more than ever, and I wanted him even more than before.

I pushed him away, he whimpered. I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs down the hallway and into my room. I turned and looked up into his eyes, love...I love this man with all my heart and soul. I had been broken when I thought I would have to live this life without him. But he is here with me, somehow we had been blessed with a life together, and I wasn't going to waste another minute of it.

"Dimitri?" I whispered. Grinning inside.

"Yes love"... he was playing with my hair..oh he loved my hair. I stood on my toes, and kissed his lips softly.

"I feel sweaty, I think I will take a shower". I pulled my head down, so he couldn't see my wicked grin.

"Sweaty isn't bad, in fact both of us being covered in sweat is part of my plan." He pulled me closer, but I pushed him away. He looked at me totally confused. I smiled my teasing smile, and started to undo my pants, sliding them slowly down and off. His eyes got wide when he saw the matching thong I had on. He reached for me, I skipped back. He moaned, I giggled. I started backing up... into the bathroom. I looked at him with my come-hither eyes. He didn't waste any time and followed me. I made it to the bathroom, with him slowly following me. Once in the bathroom, his eyes widened when he say the jet tub, and the huge shower.

I had remodelled last year. Knocked out one of the four bedrooms, and making the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, huge. The jet tub was huge, it seated 4. It was surrounded with rough rocks, I had found them while exploring the mountains. The shower was big enough for 4 people, four glass walls in cased it. It had 3 shower heads, one on each wall. All the fixtures were brushed silver. The floor was tiled in the same rocks that surrounded the tub. There was double bowl sinks, and a very long counter. I had done it all myself, consuming my days and nights with work and projects was how I kept my mind off my heart being broken.

"This is gorgeous, did you do all this yourself?" He asked, stunned at his surroundings.

"Yes, you sound surprised that I could of". I joked, while turning the shower on. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, nothing about what you have done surprises me. I always knew that you would be great at everything. Ok not everything, unless you learned how to cook". He laughs. I put my hand over my heart, and put a fake hurt look on my face.

"Ouch that hurts Belikov, I can cook... toast and cheerio's". I say knowing what he meant. No I can't cook, I have tried and failed many times. Alana tried to teach me, but nothing turned out EVER.

"Um, babe none of that counts as cook..." He didn't finish, because I took off my thong and step into the shower. Arching my back and letting the water flow over my head and down my body. He growls in satisfaction, I giggle. He stripped down, and stepped in shutting the door behind him. Pushing me behind against the wall with his body. Lust, longing, and love take over. Our bodies intertwined as on, we made up for our fight, and then for some of the time we have been apart.

We finally fall together into my big bed.

"I love you Roza". He whispers into my ear.

"And I love you". I whisper back. And then we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think. Honesty counts :)**

**SK  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...Perfect Day

**Hope you all like this chapter, it is more to fill you in on what is going on with the others too. And Rose finding out some things she thought about.**

**Enjoy SK **

Music blaring, startled me away. I groaned my alarm...time to get up. I rolled and tried to untangle myself from Dimitri's arms. His arms tightening are me, pulling me close again. I giggled, he laughed.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice husky, eyes still closed.

"We have to go to work, and I have training to do that your going to help me with". I said matter of factly. I felt his chest rise and fall loudly. A intensified sigh. I smiled.

"No I think we should stay right here, call Anastia and tell her we are both sick." He said.

"Why are you suggesting that we should play hookie all day?" I ask teasing.

"Yes!" Dimitri smiled at me.

"Well that is VERY tempting, but I have one day left to get as much practice and training in. You could stay here though, you don't have to get up with me. Your classes don't start for another 4 hours. We have dinner tonight with your family, its Natalya's birthday don't forget. Hey I just thought of something, I always come for birthdays and holidays to your moms house, where were you during all that?" I ask confused at that. He smiles.

"I was in my room, listening to you talk about what was new with you. I couldn't take that away from you, having a family I mean. Even though I thought you were with Adrian, my family adores you. My mom talks about you like you are the queen, for that matter so do my sisters. My mom always told me that I should just tell you I was here and let you decide who you wanted to be with. But I told her as long as you were happy, so was I." He said pulling me close again.

"We could of had all those times together, I wish you had told me. But I am happy that we have now and forever to make up for it." I said smiling up at him. I tried to get up, and he tightened his hold. I smiled...ok two can play this game.

I pulled myself closer to him, trailing my hands down his chest. He growled, pulling my face to his and kissing my lips. Silently I laughed inside. Oh this was too easy. My fingers working their way down his thighs tracing and teasing. He moaned, and lossened his grip. Ok now or never, cos to be honest this is getting tempting. I pushed off him and sprang from the bed...smiling.

"Hey, not nice!" He growled at me. I smiled wide and giggled. He sprang from the bed at me, but I was faster and bounded into the bathroom locking the door.

"Roza ... please... I need you" He pleaded through the door. I giggled.

"You can take my bike to go get clean clothes, if you want." I said not caving, oh I wanted to but couldn't. Too much to do, we would make up for it later.

"Really? I can?" He sounded excitied...oh this boy needs his own bike. I laughed, he sounded like a kid that just won the candy lottery.

"Sure why not...what's mine is yours...and what's yours is mine...right Belikov?" I replied around my toothbrush. I heard him growl.

"You drive me crazy when you call me that". He said with his husky voice. Oh I loved that sexy voice and he knew it.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" I giggled.

"Good, and yes babe you're right we share all". He sighed.

"Well get a move on then _Belikov, _you need to come pick me up when your done. And we only have a hour before I need to open the Do Jo". I finished, rinsing my mouth.

"Ok, but can I have a kiss before I go?" He said pleading again. I laughed.

"Do you promise to be good?" I asked teasing.

"Yes!" he said. I laughed, and unlocked the door. It flew open, and there was the love of my life standing there in only his boxers. OH MY GOD..he is gorgeous. He brought me close leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then turned to walk away. WHAT!!!!!

"Umm...Excuse me?" I say shocked at what happened. He laughs. Turns around and kissed me with all kinds of passion. When he finally lets go I was dizzy.

"Better?" He whispers

"Much, now go and come back". I say turning to wash my face.

"Roza?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"As do I"

With that he got dressed and headed out the door. I heard the bike take off down the street and laughed. Yep he needs one. Finishing getting ready to go, I looked at the clock. Ok now what do I do, I have like 45 minutes before Dimitri will be back. I heard my cell buzz. I opened it...SHIT.

_Rose, Are you ever gonna call me? I am very WORRIED about you. Adrian won't tell me anything, says that it's up to you to tell me. Hurry up already!! Love L_

I closed the message ad press #2 on my phone. She picked up on the first ring..Whoa worried much!

"Rosemarie Hathaway...do you have any idea how worried I have been?" She screamed into the phone. I winced.

"Well hello to you too" I laughed. I heard her sigh in relief. We were still very close, but me deciding not to come back to be here guardian had taken her off guard and she was mad and hurt for a while. But once she figured out, that it had less to do with her and more to do with me. She came around, now we are just best friends, she is like my sister.

"Oh Rose, I was worried, Adrian wouldn't tell me anything other than it has something to do with Dimitri." She said taking a big breath. Hmmm how come she doesn't know that Dimitri is alive, I assumed that if Adrian knew she did they were just as close as we were. Then it hit me, she didn't know because if she did she would of told me. I warmed with happiness...she hadn't kept anything from me.

"Oh Lissa, its so great..wonderful..terrific. Dimitri isn't dead. Adrian found him and saved him and then he healed him and Dimitri thought I was with Adrian so he stayed away for 2 years. But then he got a job at the Do Jo and we talked everything out and he asked me to marry him and now he is coming with me to LA tomorrow and we can all catch up and have a great time." I squealed. She laughed... trying to process everything I said.

"Wait, you mean he is alive... and there like now?" she asked. I could hear the happiness in her voice. She was happy for me.

"Well no not right this second, but yeah he is alive..and we are getting married. We are gonna be together Liss... I couldn't be more happy. You and Christian are still coming to LA tomorrow right?" I asked hoping our plans were still on.

"Oh Rose like you have to ask, of course we are. I can't wait to see you. What does your ring look like?". She asked. I looked down at my hand. I hadn't even remembered looking at it. He had told me it was his grandmothers, and I beamed looking at it on my hand.

"Oh Lissa its gorgeous, it was his Grandmothers. Its white gold, with one huge diamond in the middle. But the band is made up of a figure eight, on the inside of the band he had For Eternity inscribed on it". I gushed.

"Oh Rose I am soooooooo Happy for you. I couldn't imagine anyone better for you. Well there is no one better for you. I can't wait to see you two tomorrow, I am never gonna sleep tonight." She squealed. I laughed and heard Christian in the back ground asking what is going on. Just then I heard the sound of a bike turn into the garage.

"Hey Liss, I gotta go Dimitri is back and we have to go to work, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. What time do you guys get in?" I asked, turning when I hear the door close behind me. Dimitri with a big smile on his face, I mouthed Lissa to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Lissa". He said into the phone.

"We get in at 11:30, wait...Dimitri? HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY". She screamed into the phone. Again I hear Christian in the background, asking again what was going on. I laughed.

"Ok Liss, we will pick you up, we get in at 9... so we can go for breakfast after. See you tomorrow , love you both". I smiled.

"Love you both too... can't wait...bye". I flipped the phone closed, and turned around to look at Dimitri.

"Hello Beautiful". He whispered in my ear, and leaned down and kissed my neck. I giggled, and took his hand. Leading him to the garage, grabbing my bag.

"You want to drive?" I asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Would I have it any other way?" We both laughed. We got on and he sped all the way to the Do Jo.

Ok Ok another chapter done, hope you liked it...review review please!

SK


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the Review's I am glad you like it so far. Sorry it took me so long to update. But here it is chapter 7. **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 7 Teaching and Training

We arrive at the Do Jo; I take Dimitri's hand and lead him down the street. He looks at me confused, I laugh.

"I want you to meet someone who is very important to me. She talked me into letting you explain everything ." I smile at him, he squeezes my hand.

"I like her already" I giggle.

"She's like my second mother...only to yours I mean. Janine disowned me when I told her I wasn't going back to be a guardian. Your mom and Alana are my mother's as far as I am concerned". I sigh happily at how everything has worked out.

"ROSE!!!" A small pair of arms encircles me. I smile I love her hugs, I squeeze back. Pulling back, I look into her eyes to see worry and concern. She has been worried about me.

"Alana no need to worry about me, you know that."

"I want you to meet someone, Alana Montgomery this is Dimitri Belikov". I say. Dimitri extends his right hand to her. She smiles up at him, and punches him square in the jaw.

"ALANA!!! What are you doing?" I yell at her, pushing Dimitri back behind me extinct kicking in. I look at her disapproving all over my face.

"Roza, love calm down. Its ok, I think I understand. Ms. Montgomery cares a lot about you, I have hurt you and think about the last conversation you have had with her... she has no idea how things turned out. She's just looking out for you, she loves." Dimitri smiles, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Alana care to explain to me, just what you think you were doing?" I ask, calming down.

"Sorry but Rose, he hurt you. I couldn't just let him get away with that. Sorry Dimitri, I just needed to get that out of the way. I am so pleased to meet ya! Rose is very special to me, she is the daughter I never had, and I needed to give you a taste of your fait if you should decide to hurt her again." Alana replies, with concern and love in her eyes. I shake my head.

"Alana, come on do you really think I am that stupid? Would I be with him, if I hadn't really thought about it? You were the one that said I should give him a chance to explain." I say, anger and confusion fills me. Who does she think she is. Freakin mothers...I laugh. They both turn to look at me. Oops that was out loud.

"Its ok Roza really, I am glad that you have Ms. Montgomery . Someone to love you and care for you. Ms. Montgomery I give you my word that I will NEVER hurt her again. " Dimitri smiles and extends his hand. Alana smiles up at him and gives him a huge hug.

"Thank you Dimitri and please call me Alana, welcome to the family". She smiles. I sigh. Well thank god for that. Grabbing Dimitri's hand, we head for the door.

"Right, now that you have met him we have to get to work. Not only do I have 3 classes to teach but I have training to do yet. Oh, before I forget Alana can you go by and check on Snaps for me while we are away? We will be gone for 2 weeks so if you want to stay there feel free." I smile, knowing that she will. She lives in the room above the cafe and loves my old house.

"Sure Hun, no problem. Good Luck! I will be cheering for you!" With one more hug goodbye we are out the door and down the street.

"So what do you think?" I ask him, looking at him.

"She's great, what's not to love? You know you are the cutest when you get mad and protective like that" He chuckles.

"Yeah, Yeah". I blush. We walk the short distance back to the Do Jo holding hands and smiling at each other. I can't believe he is here, I love him more than anything and will never let anything happen to keep us apart ever again.

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!" My head snaps up...

"Damon really, I am like 3 feet away from you. Did you have to yell at me?" I ask punching him lightly in the arm. Damon is one of the only people in the whole world that will spare with me and not hold back. He stands at 6'3, heavily muscled, long sandy blond hair, and greyish blue eyes. One of my best friends in the world, and just as sarcastic as I am.

"OOOO someone is testy this morning. What too much nookie with the new guy? I am Damon Cozet by the way". He extends his hand, and Dimitri shakes it.

"Dimitri Belikov, it's nice to meet you". Dimitri says kindly. Damon standing there with his mouth wide open looking like an idiot.

"Damon, unless you want me to embarrass you today y..."

"Wait Dimitri...as in THE Dimitri?" Damon yells at me. I burst out laughing, cos really he looks like a kid mouth open and eyes wide.

"Yes Damon, the Dimitri. Why don't we go inside and while I kick your ass I will explain everything. " Damon nods unable to speak, still staring at Dimitri. I shack my head and laugh again.

"Close your mouth Damon, birds will start nesting in there soon". I punch him in the arm, he looks gazed. I punch him harder.

"Ouch, Rose what was that for?" He says rubbing his arm.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to stare Damon?" I say unlocking the door. We all step inside. Its pitch dark, I run my hand along the wall to find the light switch walking slowly.

"дерьмо" **(Shit)** I yell. Banging my leg into the edge of the table.

"Roza!" I laugh apparently Lyna hasn't told him that she taught me Russian. Tonight will be fun.

"Dimitri really, I am 23 I am allowed to swear you know? Oh yeah and you are in sooo much trouble now that I know what all those curses meant before." I giggle. Damon Laughs, and walks into the men's staff locker room. I feel arms snake around my waste, and Dimitri pulls me close to his chest. I lean my head back, and he chuckles.

"Just how do you plan on punishing me?" He asks, in his low husky sexy voice I love. I push off him and walk towards the woman's staff locker room. I turn my head and grin seductively..I say over my shoulder.

"Oh, there will be pain and lots of it". I giggle and push the locker room door open I hear him growl as the door closes. I smile, and walk to my locker. Once it's open I strip down and put my training clothes on. Oh he is going to love this. Skin tight cotton stretch Capri's and my Nike half tank. I pull my hair back into a pony tail. I put my clothes and bag into my locker, and pad bare foot out of the locker room. Once back in the hallway, the floor feels cold. I am used to it, being that I wear no shoes most of the time. I walk down the hallway to the last training room on the left turn the knob and open the door. It's still dark so I flip on the lights. I always train better with noise, so I turn on the cd player. Yuck some twangy country..searching I find the CD I am looking for (a mix I made..with The Fray, Linkin Park and others that are my favourite). I start pulling out the mats, when I hear the door close. I turn around and see Dimitri... he is wearing navy blue training pants and a white cotton t-shirt...its snug and you can make out all his definition. Hmm maybe this won't be as easy as I thought it would be.

"Nice music choice, some things never change". He smiled at me, he never did like my taste in music.

"Well I wasn't going to kick your ass listening to a song about how some guy lost everything when his wife left him." I smile, cos he loves country music. He chuckles.

"Kick my ass hmm, well I will make you a deal. If you can pin me we will listen to your music, if I can pin you then we listen to mine." Dimitri says. Oh he is so gonna hate my music.

"Done, by the time we are done, you will know all the words to all my favourite songs." I laugh, come on I am the world champ after all. He laughs, shakes his head and helps me pull out and arrange all the mats.

"Its ok Dimitri, you still have time to chicken out..." But I don't get to finish cos he lunges at me. I barely dodge and as I am passing him I turn and snap kick his back. I heard him take in a grasp of air, and I turned back to face him. No surprised that he was already facing me. He lunged towards me, and I knelt down and swept my left leg out. Connecting with his ankles and sending him backwards. I sprang up and landed straddling him. He smiled, I chuckled. This is too easy. I reached up and pinned his hands with mine smiling.

"I win!" I said happily knowing that 5 years before I would never have been able to achieve this. He pulled his hands out of mine, and pushed me back. I landed with my back on the mat, I pulled my hands up to push off the mat. He was on me in a blink, pulling my hands above my head with one of his huge hands. The other, grasped my waist and twisted me onto my back. In one swift movement I was on my back with my hands tightly pulled behind me.

"Хорошо дерьмо!" **(Well shit!) **I whispered. He laughed.

"Roza, you let your guard down, being too cocky I guess some things ever change".

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to feel bad about losing" I laughed, hiding my disappointment in myself. I had let my guard down, it was too easy for him. He looked down into my eyes, concern and worry flashed in them. I gave him my best smile, and he melted.

"Roza, it was just a slip of control. We are very evenly matched. I would have slipped too, if it wasn't for me not wanting o listen to your so called music for the next couple of hours." He was trying to comfort me, oh how I loved him. He smiled and flipped me over, leaning down and kissing me. Ok I felt much better now.

"I guess I have to listen to some guy whining about how he lost everything when his wife left him now". He laughed, and got up to change the station to country. Great! I stood up and reached for my water bottle, taking a long drink. I offered it to him, he took a drink. Setting it down he motioned for me to try again. Well now we are talking, this was all the invitation I needed. I lunged, faked right and went left. My elbow contacted his right side. He grabbed my arm, and swung me around. But his hands were sweaty and he slipped. I swung around his back, and kicked him in the left leg. He took a step forward, but corrected himself and spun around. Fists flashing at me, I blocked them. I spun, making contact with his gut firs with my left leg then my right. He fell to the ground, I stepped forward and grabbed his leg and twisted it in mine. Fell to the floor and twisted. TAP TAP TAP. Yes victory for me. I let his leg go and turned and saw him smiling at me, he was proud of me. I sat up and he pulled me close to him.

"I see now why you are the 2 time world champion". Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Oh....ewwww...I thought you guys were sparing in here, not making out". I turned to see Damon standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"Бычье дерьмо, ваш только любопытный!" **(Bull shit, you're just nosey!) **I hissed, clearly not amused. I looked up at the clock, it was 9:25 crap we both had classes in 5 minutes. I stood up, and extended my hand to Dimitri he took it.

"Ok well that's all we are gonna get for practice here, we have classes in 5. It's ok we will have lots of time while we are in LA to practice undisturbed." I sent daggers at Damon, who sent me a silent apology. I heard Tatyana talking loudly. I pushed past Damon, and walked into the hallway.

"No Sebastian you are not allowed to be here, in fact you are not even supposed to be on the property". She looked scared.

"Oh Tat's come on, I just came to say hi".

"No Sebastian, you were just leaving". I said coming up behind him. So much for his so called "ninja" skills, he turned and looked surprised.

"Oh Rosey, how good to see you." He smiled. Oh I have had enough of this crap.

"Funny Sebastian I don't feel the same way. No get out, or I will help you out". I hissed at him.

"You know Rosey, I have done some checking into your past. I have found out some really interesting fact. Some I am sure you wouldn't want anyone to know about. I was honestly amazed to learn of these things." His evil laughed, stunned me. What is he talking about?

"You know how you used to be such a hard ass guardian, how you threw it all away for Dimitri, how you killed him, and then came here to hide out. Oh yeah and let's not forget about the blood whore thing" He smiled at me, he knew that was sure to get my attention.

"You know what Sebastian, you're a fucking dickhead. I didn't hide any of that, no one asked so I didn't offer my past. If you had bothered to pay attention you would have known that a blood whore actually has to have bite marks on their neck...and clearly I don't". I smiled back...to say get your facts straight.

"Oh but my dearest Rosey, you do have bite marks, so does that prove my statements?"

"Oh how clever and observant of you Sebastian, but no they don't prove your statement. Everyone knows where I got those marks, from the many Strigoi I killed. That's called fighting and protecting. Unlike you who think that he is a god, but can't act on it cos he is too much of a coward. As I said Sebastian leave or I will show you how in case you forgot." I looked at him, I was not only mad now I was fuming. He stepped towards me, expecting me to back down. Well screw that, I grabbed his arm and twisted it and spun him around. I pushed and he started to move towards the door. We were almost at the door when he pulled and spun, trying to kick me. I was too fast, I spun and pushed up off my left foot, sending my right into his face. He flew back, and right through the window and landing on the sidewalk. Everyone stopped and stared at me with wide opened mouths.

"See you in LA Sebastian, and I won't be so gentle next time". I smiled at myself. Turned and walked into the locker room. Dimitri burst through the doors a second later.

"You know this is the ladies locker room, I could have been naked". I joked. He spun me around. Uh oh.

"Rose, what the hell was that? Who is that guy?". It all came rushing out like one sentence.

"That Dimitri was Sebastian, he is whose job you are filling. He is a creep and a stalker, but he thinks he is better than me. I think I showed him, that he isn't." I laughed. Dimitri didn't buy that, that was all there was. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I sighed.

"Ok, Sebastian was a friend. He was really good to me, when I first came. But as months turned into a year he thought I should get over you and be with him. He came to my house broke in, and forced me to have sex with him. Gun to my head I really had no choice. The next day at work, he tried to act like he hadn't done anything wrong...and I showed him that he had. Anastasia pulled me into her office, I told her what happened. She fired him and took out a restraining order against him. As he left he told me I would pay for what I had done." I could feel Dimitri stiffen, then arms around me he pulled me close to him. I looked into his eyes, and say a tears run down his face. I wiped them away.

"I should of been here, I should of protected you. " Protectiveness in his voice.

"Hey, that was NOT your fault. You were not even healed when that happened, so you couldn't have done anything. As for protecting me, do you think I need that. I just kicked your ass, and his in 20 minutes". Smiling I was proud of myself. Letting go of me, he turned so his back was facing me. I reached for him and turned him back around. Sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Dimitri what? There was nothing you could have done. It's done, in my past. Please don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?"

"Disgust" I snapped back, tears streaming down my face. His head snapped up and he took my face in his hands.

"No Roza not disgust for you, but for him. How could he do that to you? I love you so much, and I feel terrible that he did that to you. But I promise no one will ever hurt you again." He kissed me, and pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"I love you, more than my own life. As long as you are beside me there is nothing I can't do. I don't want to think about him. It's over, at least until I kick his ass again in LA. He may be good but I am better. I will win, and he will lose. I won't feel bad about it, because I will get to look into your eyes after knowing that you will keep me safe". With that I kissed him with all my love and passion. We stayed like that for a few minutes, I heard the door to the locker room open. Someone cleared there throat.

"Um Rose, Anastasia wants' to see you both in her office...like now" She smiled I nodded and she left. We walked into Anastasia's office holding hands.

"Rose I figured out something last night. I know you're not going to believe me but I think Dimitri is really "the" Dimitri." She said as she turned to face us. Her mouth flew open when she saw us holding hands.

"Ok well then, I guess I was a little slow on that one". We all laughed.

"Listen Damon and I will cover both of your classes for today and while you are both gone. You two love birds get out of here and take the day to Ummm...be together. I do expect some details when you get back". She waggled her eyebrows at us. We all laughed.

"Thanks, we have some shopping to do, and we could visit longer with Dimitri's family before we leave". I smiled. I pulled Dimitri out the door and waved at her before we broke apart to get changed. I came out of the locker room to find Dimitri and Tatyana talking.

"Rose, you're engaged? Oh My God, I am so happy for you. Who would of thought you would of found a guy, after how broken you were before." Clueless, she is just clueless.

"Umm... Tats that is "the" Dimitri". She stood looking at me, I could tell she was thinking about what I said. Then all of a sudden her jaw hit the floor and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Yes Tat's, this is real, yes he is back, yes we are getting married, and yes he is coming to LA with me". I answered all her unspoken questions. She nodded and I laughed.

"See you in two weeks". I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we headed out the door.

**Ok I know kinda boring, but I needed to address the issue with Sebastian before we got to LA. Next chapter will start off with the birthday dinner, and will end with getting to LA. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Truth

**Well I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, now we find out some thing that happened while Dimitri was hiding for 2 years.**

**Enjoy SK **

We arrived at the small mall, and walked in hand in hand. I veered Dimitri towards a sporting goods store. Knowing exactly what I was there to buy. I had promised Natalya that I would train her in Taekwondo when she turned 19. Today was that day. So I grabbed a cart and began to fill it with the the items that she would need. Elbow guards, shin-instep guards, fist/forearm guards, a couple of uniforms, and some workout clothes. Dimitri stared at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you stocking up?" He asked confused. I laughed.

"No, I promised Natalya that I would train her when she turns 19. Since today her 19, I am getting her all her gear for her birthday."I said smiling at the look on his face. He clearly didn't approve, but he knew arguing with me wasn't going to get him anywhere. He sighed in defeat. I walked up to the register, paid and we walked back out to the mall.

"Do you know what you want to get her?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked around, and spied something I knew she would love. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. We came upon a small cart with handmade jewellery. I picked up a silver bracelet; it had tiny vines etched in it. With Возлюбленная Сестра **( Beloved Sister) **inscribed on it. I showed him, and he smiled.

"You always know what to get don't you". I smiled

"Of course, that's why I am irresistible". I chuckled. He paid for the bracelet and we headed back out to the parking lot.

"Your right you know?" I looked at him confused. He swept me into his arms and tightly to his chest leaning down and crushing his lips to mine.

"You are irrestiable". I threw my head back and laughed. He took advantage of my head being back, and leaned in and kissed my chest. I pushed tighter against him. I heard a couple of people gasp at our public affection. I giggle, and pulled him to my bike. I straddled and pushed back. He got on started the bike and like that we were off to my house. Once we got there, I went up to take a shower and get ready for the dinner. I was happy, I loved him...and thinking back I thought I was destined to a life alone. But he was here now, and we were more in love than before. I got out of the shower, put some make up on, blow dried my hair...adding light curls. I stepped out to my room, and pulled out my black satin strapless bra and matching underwear and put them on. I heard a growl, I spun around to see Dimitri standing in the door way. He was at my side in a flash, pulling my half naked body to his. He started to lightly kiss my chest then worked his way up my neck to my ear.

"I could call and say we can't make it." I giggled and shock my head. He growled again.

"It's not nice to tease me, you know how stunning you look right now" I giggled again.

"Stunning, Why I don't even have any clothes on". I faked shock. He smiled seductively, leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"That my love is exactly my point". Then he leaned back and kissed me, and this was no ordinary kiss. This kiss was full of passion, lust, love and hunger. I lost myself for just a minute allowing him to fill me with all those and more emotions. Reluctantly I pulled away, he groaned.

"Belikov, you know your sister is waiting for us? How would that look if we didn't show up for her dinner? Then left the next day for two weeks?" I said, starting to turn. Suddenly I was pulled back to waiting lips. He crushed his to mine, and I giggled.

"She would get over it". He said in that husky sexy voice. I almost caved but instead I smiled at him.

"Awww now that isn't very nice, come now you can zip my dress up for me please". I smiled knowing full well he was not interested in adding clothes to my half naked body. He groaned...yep I was right. I pulled the dress out of my closet, and slipped it on. It was strapless and purple satin. It huge just above my knee and hugged my frame perfectly. I felt his fingers brush my back as he did the zipper up. My breath caught, his touch sent electric shocks throughout my body. He leaned down and brushed my hair aside, and kissed my neck. I moaned, god I had missed him. He pulled me tighter to his chest. I smiled, and pulled away.

"You know seducing your fiancé on the night of your sister's birthday is bad Belikov". I heard him chuckle as I went to the closet and grabbed my shoes.

"Ready?"

"No!" I sighed and walked over to him, even with 3 inch heals he towered over me. I reached up and whispered in his ear.

"Well you know the faster we get there, the faster we get back." I heard his breath catch, and he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the garage.

"Well hurry up, we are going to be late". I laughed. He went for my bike. I shook my head.

"Ummm...do you think I am dressed to ride on a bike?"

"Well no, but it's a long walk". I walked over to a car cover, my hand resting on it. He eyed me suspciosouly. I giggled, and pulled the cover back. Revealing my 1967 Camaro. Sapphire blue and totally restored. His eye's gapped, I laughed.

"You like it?" I asked, knowing by the look on his face he did.

"Umm...YES!" He said, excited. I swear he was going to jump up and down like a kid that got a new bike for Christmas. I laughed, and threw him he keys. He stared at me, then at the car, then back at me.

"Well I thought you were in a hurry Belikov". I smiled.

"Oh I am". He walked quickly to the passenger's side and opened the door for me, I slid in and he closed the door. In a flash he was in the driver's seat, he turned the key. The engine caught and rumbled to life, he smiled wide. I shook my head and laughed, pushed the button to open the garage and he threw he car into drive and we were off.

Ten minutes later we were at his house. He came around and opened the door for me. As I exited the car, the front door of the house opened.

"ROSE!!!" I laughed, as a very excited Natalya came running down the walk and embraced me. I heard a louder giggle and Natalya barely had time to move before, Nicola threw her arms around me. I squeezed back and felt a new set wrap around me, I squeezed harder.

"Mama". I smiled.

"How come I don't get a welcome like that?" Dimitri laughed. The girls snorted.

"Come on, let's get inside Mama is almost done making dinner". Nicola said, and we all walked into the house.

"Dimitri, Вы спрашивали ее все же?" **(Dimitri, did you ask her yet?) **Mama asked him. Dimitri's mother doesn't speak English, nor does she understand very much of it.

"Да Мама". **(Yes Mama) **He smiled and he pointed to the ring on my finger. She smiled, and then frowned.

"Она согласилась, даже после того, как Вы сказали ее abou Tasha?" **(She agreed, even after you told her abou Tasha?)** She asked.

"Dimitri?"

Никакая Мама, я не нашел правильный способ сказать ей, что мы можем пожалуйста говорить об этом позже?" **(No Mama, I haven't found the right way to tell her, can we please talk about this later?) **

"Dimitri?"

"Хорошо разве Вы не думаете, что Вы должны из сказанных ее прежде?" **(Well don't you think you should have told her before?)**

"Dimitri?"

"Just a minute Lena, Да Мама, но я не знаю, как она будет реагировать. Сегодня вечером, я скажу, как только мы дома сегодня вечером." **(Yes Mama, but I don't know how she will react. Tonight, I will tell once we are home tonight.)**

"Как Вы думаете, что она будет реагировать? Она собирается быть травмированной Dimitri. Дольше Вы ждете, чтобы сказать ей, что Вы были с Tasha в течение прошлых 2 лет, худшее, которым это будет." **(How do you think she will react? She is going to be hurt Dimitri. The longer you wait to tell her you have been with Tasha for the last 2 years, the worse it will be.)**

"ЧТО? Вы были с Tasha в течение 2 лет? Те же самые два года, которые Вы скрывали от меня?" **(WHAT? You have been with Tasha for 2 years? The same 2 years that you hid from me?)**

Dimitri's breath caught, as he realized that I heard and understood their whole conversation. He turned to look at me, tears streaming down my face.

"Ahh... Я сказал Вам, Вы должны из сказанных ее немедленно." **(Ahh...I told you, you should of told her straight away.)** His mother hissed at him, she then pulled the girls into the kitchen and shut the door. I looked at him, he stood there with a dumb look on his face. I reached out and slapped him across the face.

"You lied to me, you could of told me. But you hid that from me". I hissed at him. He took a step towards me, and I stepped back. No way in hell was he touching me.

"Roza I.."

"You what? You were going to tell me later? How about you should of told me right off." I yelled at him.

"Roza, it wasn't like that".

"Well how was it then Dimitri? Please enlighten me, cos the way I see it you knew I would be upset. Even though you knew that, you still didn't tell me. You asked me to marry you and let me believe that you were here all alone. When really you weren't. God I must look like such a idiot. All happy walking around town with you. All along people staring at us, I thought it was because they recognized you. But that wasn't it, it was because you were with me and not her!" I said seething with anger.

"Roza.."

"Don't call me that. You don't get to lie to me and then call me that. I loved you, I was going to marry you. All the time you were lying to me. Looking into my eye's and lying to me! " I yelled in his face.

"Please Rose, listen to me! I didn't love her she knew that. We were just friends nothing happened believe me" He pleaded with me to look into his eyes.

"BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"No I do not and will not _believe_ you. I thought you loved me, and we had no secrets. But I was wrong on both accounts. You lied to me, you hid things from me... all of this straight into my face. I thought you were here to love me, but you are only here to rub in my face that you spent 2 years with another woman. While I sat a cried and mourned for you, thinking you were dead. And the worst part is, you were here the whole time. You knew I was here, but yet you went to her instead of me. Then what happened you two have fight? So you came to me, knowing full well I would take you back with open arms? That isn't love Dimitri, this is greed. You can just go back to her, because as far as I am concerned you are dead, I never want to see you again. Don't call, don't write and don't send anyone to talk to me. I am no longer your fiancé, and I am no longer a part of your life." Tears streaming down my face, I took the ring off and placed it on the coffee table.

"С днем рождения Natalya! Я люблю Вас всех, и назову Вас всех от LA, сообщать, как я разбираю." **(Happy Birthday Natalya! I love all of you, and will call you from LA to let you know how I make out!) **I yelled to them, and turned to walk out the door. Dimitri's hand shot out and grabbed my arm stopping me from going.

"Roza please, you have to understand I thought you were with Adrian. Tasha and I are only friends. I swear it. Please Roza I love you" He pleaded with me.

"And yet you found the need to hid your _friendship_ with her from me? If you think that is love, then you have some things to learn. Good luck Dimitri, I hope it all works out for you." I pulled my arm away and ran out the door. Slammed the car door closed and pealed out, not looking back.

**Well what did you think? I hope you like it, there are some major twists coming so check back for some major drama! **

**SK**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9...in this chapter we will find out some truth. We will find out just how far Rose is willing to go to get her life back. **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 9 Fate

I speed through the streets, not knowing where I was going. I reached forward, and flicked the CD player on. The song that came on, described everything I felt and more. I sighed, and turned it up.

Dixie Chicks – Without You, blared through the speakers as I drove on through the night.

_I've sure enjoyed the rain  
But I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain  
When you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now the time  
Would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doing fine all alone,  
But where do I go from here cause_

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you

Well I never thought I'd be  
Lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me that  
The life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy  
Making love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
But what about me cause

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off without you  
cause baby I can't live

Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My hearts stuck  
In second place ooh  
Without you...without you

Now I am not one to listen to country, but that song said it all. I felt the tears coming, so I turned off into the beach parking lot. I parked, and sighed. I got out and walked down the beach. Tears streaming down my face, what do I do now? Why me? I just got him back, I love him, and maybe I could forgive him. NO! I groaned, he lied to me. Hid this from me. If they were just friends why hide it from me? Because you idiot, they weren't just friends. Great now I am arguing with myself. I sat down and took my shoes off, I gazed off over the water and let the tears flow. I sobbed, I thought everything was going to be ok. I had Dimitri back, and now I was just as lost as before. A buzzing sound brought me back to the present. I looked at the number, flipped the phone open.

"Alana, are you ok?" I asked with great concern. She hated cell phones, and only called if she was desperate.

"Yeah darling, I am fine. Where are you?" She asked and I could hear the fait sounds of customers in the background.

"The beach, are you busy I need to talk?" I asked. Knowing she would never say no to me.

"You know I am always here for you, come on in you sound like you could use some coffee and cheering up. What happened?" She asked. I sighed.

"I will tell you everything when I get there."

"Ok hunni, I will get some coffee for us, you know where I will be."

"Ok, see you soon". I closed the phone and got up. Walking back to the car, my phone buzzed again I opened it.

Rose,

Please talk to me, let me explain. I am lost without you. Please Rose!

Love you D

Yeah right, I will get right on that. I turned the key, and sped off back into the city and pulled up at the cafe. I got out, and sighed. Once inside I headed straight for the office. I knocked and opened the door.

"Oh Rose hunni, what happened?" She was up and at my side. I couldn't help the tears they just fell from my eyes. She steered me to the couch, and I leaned into her sobbing. This went on for what seemed like forever, finally I wiped my face and decided I had cried enough.

"He was with Tasha, the whole 2 years he hid from me. He was with her." I sighed, not really sure how I could get through life without him.

"Are you sure? Because you know how she likes to push your buttons?"

"He told me. Says that nothing happened, but why hide it then?"

"Oh Rose, hunni I am so sorry. I can't believe he did this. But you know maybe he is telling you the truth. You need to trust him, I know it's hard.." I looked at her.

"WHAT! TRUST HIM! Are you joking? He hid this from me Alana, he could have told me but he didn't. He knew I would be upset, but he didn't tell me. How do I know he was ever going to tell me?" I was seething with anger, the pain from my heart was almost more than I could take.

"Rose come on, stop being so stubborn. He came to you, he loves you. You can't believe that he did anything with her. And of course he would have told you, just give him a chance to explain". She smiled at me. I jumped up, totally shocked at what she was saying to me. She wanted me to talk to him, to give him a chance.

"What the FUCK is going on here? I came here for you to help me, and you spit out that I should trust him and give him a chance? He LIED to me, he HID things from me. There is no more chance, there is not more trust... there is no m..." And that is when the door flew open. Great, what now!

"Roza, please. Let me talk to you. I love you, please please just hear me out." He flew to my side. I backed up, looking down at Alana and back to him. What the hell is going on here.

"What the hell is this? Did you get me to come here so he could talk to me?" I asked Alana. She wouldn't look at me, I guess that answers that. She just got up, walked out closing the door behind her. I stood there vibrating from anger. How could she do this to me. What the hell is going on? NO! This is not happening, I started to walk towards the door. Dimitri stood in my way.

"Roza please". He was crying now. Alright I have had enough of this. Stepping forward I stood before him, looked up into his eyes. Leaned forward and kissed his lips, then walked out the door. This was the end, I was walking away. Tasha wins.

"Good bye Dimitri". I whispered as I passed him. He stood there utter shock on his face. I guess he thought I would let him explain, wow was he wrong. I knew all I needed, I couldn't forgive him and I wouldn't live like I could. I was tired of crying, being mad...but mostly of being hurt. As I walked out I heard Alana call me, I just kept going out to the car got in and drove away. Away from the two people I loved most in the world.

I pulled into the garage, got out and walked into my house. I sighed, this is gonna be hard. I walked up the stairs, going into my room. I froze, I could still smell his aftershave. I took a deep breath, I can do this. I went to the closet and got out my suitcase, and started to pack. I looked at the clock...2am great I have about 4 hours until I had to be at the airport. I decided after packing, to take a shower. I turned it on and stepped in. Once the hot water touched my skin, the tears came again. Uncontrollable sobs, I was shaking with such strong emotions. I let him back in, and he hurt me. This was worse than when I killed him, at least then I knew he was at peace. Now though I would have to look at his face every day at work. I stayed in the shower just thinking for what seemed like forever, then sighed I washed and got out. I pulled on my clothes, blow dried my hair and lugged my suitcase down the stairs. Then suddenly it hit me. I dashed for my jacket, and took out my phone. Pressing #4 on my phone and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia, when you said before you would do anything for me, do you still mean it?" I rushed the words out before I could chicken out.

"Rose? What is it? What's the matter? Of course you know I would do anything for you, what is it you need?" She asked fully concerned now.

"I want to transfer". I said totally convinced of what I had to do now.

"WHAT! Why? Where?" She was confused. I didn't have time to deal with this right now.

"Yes its true, Dimitri was with Tasha the whole time he hid from me for the last 2 years. I want to transfer to the LA Do Jo. We still have the condo there right? I will stay there, I mean that Do Jo need's all the help it can get right now right? So I will go there, compete in the championships and just stay there. Get the Do Jo up and running again." I rush out, planning as I went.

"Ok Rose, you're scaring me. But if it's what you want ok, I mean we will miss you here. Can you please slow down and explain what happened?"

"No, I don't have time I have to get to the airport, just please I need to do this. I can't stay here anymore...please Anastasia. I will miss you all, and I am sorry this is so sudden but I just can't be here." I say close to tears again.

"Ok Rose, go but we are gonna need to talk about this. The Do Jo there does need lots of help and I can't think of a better person to do it than you. The keys for the condo , and the LA Do Jo are in my office. Just go in and get them. We can talk about this later, but please think long and hard about this. And don't do anything stupid please. I love you like a sister Rose, no matter what you need I am here for you". She sounded sad, but she understood I had reasons for what I was doing and she didn't question them.

"Thanks Anastasia, I will call you when I get settled. Oh can you look after stuff here. I don't want to sell the house but for now can you just keep an eye on it for me?"

"Of course, just be careful. I love you Rose". She sighed.

"Thanks, and I love you too". I sighed and snapped the phone shut.

"So that's it you're leaving?" I spun around, and here standing in the doorway was Dimitri.

"What do you want? I don't need to hear anymore of your lies Dimitri. I am leaving, isn't that what you want? It should make your life easier, you don't have to pretend to love me anymore and you and Tasha can go on with your life". I spat at him. I hated him, I know I still loved him but right now I hated him. I was broken , mad and hurt.

"Roza..I"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I screamed at him. He shuddered, he knew I was mad.

"Rose please, none of that is true. I don't love her I love you. You are my life, you are my heart, you are my soul, and you are my everything. I am sorry I didn't tell you about her, but I didn't want to lose you". Tears streaming down his face. He looked so sad, I could go to him and wipe them away...WHAT NO NO NO!

"Yeah well by not telling me, by lying to me, by hiding things from me, you managed to do that Dimitri. You know I loved you more than my own life, I walked away from everything and everyone for you. And when I killed you, a part of me died. But when you came back, I thought I got that part and more back. And for a few days I did, but now I lost that and more all over again. Just because you couldn't be honest with me. How can I trust you ever again, how do I know you won't go running back to her?" My breath caught, and the tears started to flow again. Crap! I turned my back to him, no I would not let him see me like this, and he will not know how hurt I am.

"You know what Dimitri it doesn't matter, cos it was fun while it lasted. You know I think you did me a favour, now that I know you're alive and chose someone else. Maybe this time I can do the same"

"Rose please, I don't want anyone but you I never have. I swear to you that nothing happened with Tasha. What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Let go Dimitri, let me go. I can't look at you without remembering how you lied and hid stuff from me. Every time I look at you I think of how you went to her, and not me".

"You know why I didn't come to you. I thought you were with Adrian, I thought you were happy. He told me that, he told me that you were happy together. That he was going to ask you to marry him. Who am I to take away happiness from you. Since the moment I met you, all I wanted was for you to be happy. I always thought I would be the one to make that happen, but when I saw you two I thought that you had moved on. As much as I hated it, I couldn't change that. So I went to Tasha, and told her everything. I told her how much I love you, how much I wish it was me and not him. I also told her I couldn't love her, and that if I wasn't with you I would be with no one". He stepped closer, he wasn't far from me now. His arms reached for me and spun me around.

"Rose I would go to the ends of the earth for you, I would throw myself into harm's way for you, and I would die for you. The only woman I want now and forever is you! I love you more than anything, please Rose give me a chance to make you happy, let me show you how much I regret not coming to you. Let me be the one to make you smile, and to hold you, and to love you every day until we are parted by death. Please forgive me, without you I will die". I looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love for me there. I knew with all my heart that he wasn't lying. He does love me, and he is sorry. Every word he spoke was the truth. I flung myself into his arms, and hugged him with all my strength. I was rewarded with his arms wrapping around me. He sighed with relief, and I looked up at him he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. This kiss was all about love, true love...and I was in heaven. He loved me and I loved him...we are soul mates. Destined to be together forever, and god help anyone that stands in our way.

**Ok so another drama filled chapter. They worked things out, but what will happen, will they come back after LA...and what will happen when they see Adrian in LA. Review Review Review!**

**SK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10, hope you like it. **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 10 Moving Forward

I leaned into him resting my face into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me, I sighed. How could I doubt him? He loves, he would never hurt me.

"Roza?"

"Hmm?"

"Love of my life" I smile, I know what he is doing but I play along.

"Hmm?" He chuckles he knows I have caught on.

"Roza, will you still make me the happiest mad alive, and marry me?" I silently giggle, I was right. I pull back and look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Before I answer you promise me something".

"Anything, you know that". I hear concern in his voice.

"No secrets, no more hiding stuff from each other. We have to be totally honest with each other, about everything. Big or small, no matter the issue. Do you promise me?" He smiles, and then frowns.

"Wait, you said no more hiding stuff from each other, what are you hiding?" I groan, oh yeah I did say that didn't I. I meant it, he needs to know and he is probably going to be mad but.

"Ok, don't get mad and really try ok? Adrian is coming to LA, he has always come to my competitions all of them. But I do plan on having some very nasty words with him." I stiffen waiting for the explosion to come. I wait, and wait, and wait...hmmm nothing. I look up into his eyes and he is smiling.

"You thought I was going to be mad because Adrian is going to be in LA?"

"Well yeah, I mean he told you that he and I were together and we weren't. If he hadn't told you that we would have been together a long time ago".

"Yes and I am upset about that, however he is the one who is losing out. I get you all to myself forever and he gets to watch. Karma, it bites you every time". I laugh. He smiles at me.

"So will you still be my wife?" I laugh, because there was never a doubt...ok there was but that was before. Like way before, ok like 10 minutes ago but it really that seems so long ago now.

"Yes, my love I will". He chuckles and pulls my ring out of his pocket and slides it back onto my finger and kisses my finger.

"Back where it belongs". I melt, cos really could he be any sweeter.

I hear a horn honk, Shit the taxi.

"Umm...that's the taxi to take us to the airport; we will have to get you some stuff in LA". He laughs and points to the door. Sitting beside my suitcase is his.

"How did you know?"

"Who can resist my charm"? He smiles, I try to be serious. Nope not gonna happen, I burst out laughing. He shakes his head and grabs my hand. We grab our suitcases, and run out to the cab.

"To the airport please". I tell the driver, and then sit back into warm arms that wrap around me. I sigh and lean into his chest. Could life get any better, my life is perfect I have everything I want. Oh well not everything, I want to be the 3 time World champ, but in a little over a week I will be. Tomorrow I get to see my best friend's (Lissa and Christian) and just spend time falling deeper in love with Dimitri. Oh and beating the crap out of Adrian for practice, ok no I won't really beat the crap out of him. I am mad however, but I won't hurt him. I hear the buzzing of my phone. I flip it open.

Rose,

Our flight is delayed so we won't arrive until 9pm, we will just meet you at the hotel. Can't wait!!!

Love L&C

I sigh, well more time to sleep then.

"Roza, is everything ok?"

"Yes it is better than ok. Lissa just sent me a text her and Christian won't be in until 9 now."

"Well I think we can fill that time with "productive" things." I laugh, cos I know what he means.

"Yep we will. I can't wait to shop." Dimitri groans, I giggle. We rode the rest of the way in silence. Completely comfortable just being with each other. It was like this before, being together was enough. We arrived at the airport and checked our bags. We didn't have to wait long, until we boarded the plane. I slid into my seat, and yawned. Dimitri slid in beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sleep Roza, it's a 6 hour flight. You will need your sleep, because once we are in our hotel room I plan on making good on our "productive" time." He whispered into my ear. I giggle, and rested my head on his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep.

**6 HOURS LATER**

"Roza, Roza...ROZA!" I open my eyes to see Dimitri's smiling face. I smile, and stretch out.

"Dimitri really! Could you not wait until we landed? I promise you that we can have "productive" time." I say, a little too loud. I hear giggles, my head snaps up. Oh boy. There are flight attendants standing behind Dimitri. Oops, I blush. Dimitri chuckles.

"Yes my love, we have landed". I can feel my face getting warmer, and shake my head so that my hair is covering my most of my embarrassment. CRAP! This is somehow funny, because Dimitri is now shaking with laughter. I glare at him, and he shakes his head and offers me his hand. I take it and rise from my seat. Walking by the rest of the people left on the plan with my head held high (well my hair is covering it).

As we approach the bagging claim I hear a small girl talking to her mom.

"Mommy do you think it's really her?"

"I think so hunni, why don't you go ask her".

"Excuse me?" I turn to see a girl about 11. She has shoulder length red hair, and bright green eyes.

"Hello, there. What can I do for you?" I ask her.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" I nod, and she beams like a Christmas tree with a thousand lights.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She is just too cute.

"Emily Dawn Hudson, I am so pleased to make your acquaintance, I am just so excited to meet you. No one at the Do Jo will believe I meet you". Wow did I turn into royalty or something. I spy her mother holding a camera.

"As am I Emily. Hey how about your mom takes our picture that way you will have proof." She smiles wider and nods her head. I introduce myself to her mother whose name is Katelyn. After the picture is taken her mother thanks me.

"Emily, what Do Jo do you train at?"

"Lion's Den". I smile.

"Well Emily, I just so happen to belong to that Do Jo, so how about I come by and have a visit? What level are you at?"

"Oh My God really? I train at the same Do Jo you do? Oh My God, I can't believe it. I am an intermediate level. I train very hard, I want to grow up and be just like you." Wow I am impressed, I never thought about it, but I guess I am kinda a role model.

"Well I have a partner in Russia and we together own the Lion's Den Do Jo's, so yes we train at the same string. I was planning on coming by tomorrow morning, say about 9? Will you be there?" She was almost jumping off the floor with excitement.

"Yes I have class at 9. I can't wait. See you tomorrow then Miss. Hathaway." She turns to leave.

"Oh Emily please call me Rose, all my friends do". She came running at me and wrapped me in a huge hug. I laughed and hugged her back. We waved at each other. I felt a warm hand take mine.

"That was nice of you".

"You sound surprised by that". I fake surprise and hurt. Dimitri laughs, and shakes his head.

"No, not at all. However I don't think Emily will sleep at all tonight." I giggle, and we head out of the terminal hand in hand.

We arrive at our home for the next two weeks, The Podolan Inn. While the door man gets out luggage, I walk into the hotel to check in. The hotel has a Tuscan Spa theme. The walls are a salmon color; silk drapes hang from long windows at the front entrance. The floor is tiled with what looks like white and black marble. I arrive at the desk. I am greeted by a man; he looks to be about 35 with black hair and huge green eyes.

"Welcome to the Podolan, do you have a reservation?" He asks in a kind soft voice.

"Thank you. Yes it's under Rose Hathaway". I smile at him. His face looks shocked.

"As in the world champion Rose Hathaway?" I smile and nod.

"Wow can I have your autograph, I mean I know it's not very professional of me but you're like the best!" I blush and nod again. He hands me a piece of blank paper and a pen. I glance at his name tag, and read Cory. I sign the paper:

To My Dear Friend Cory,

Thanks for the warm welcome! Hope to see you around!

You're Friend

Rose Hathaway

I hand the paper back to him, and he hugs the paper like it's worth a million dollars. I snort; he looks at me and blushes.

"Here is your key Miss. Hathaway please let us know if there is anything you need. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." I smile, and take the key. Turn and run smack into a thickly muscled chest. Laughing, yeah cos its soooo funny. I step back to see a rather amused Dimitri smile down at me. He takes my hand and we head for the elevators.

"I thought that guy was going to start making out with that paper you gave him. Do I need to be jealous?" Dimitri asked with fake concern and worry.

"Yes, it was a love note. I told him to meet me in the gym at 5. Crap! Now my plan to run away with him is ruined I told you everything" I scoffed. Dimitri chuckled. The elevator opened the eleventh floor and we stepped off. Walking down the hallway until we reached room 1115, I swiped the key card and we walked in.

I gasped, the room was breathtaking. The walls were a creamy brown color; the carpet was a shade darker. We entered into a hallway that opened into a living room. A huge fluffy brown swade couch and love seat we centered in the room. On the wall hung a 42inch plasma flat screen TV. There were matching mahogany end tables and a coffee table too. On the south side of the wall was a set of doors, I assumed lead to the balcony. On the east side of the wall was another set of doors. I walked to the them unlatched and pushed them open. To reveal the biggest bed in the whole world. The walls were the same creamy brown color but the feather duvet was dark chocolate brown with creamy white swirls in them. The sheets where matching satin. I walked through the bedroom into the ensuite bathroom. A jet tub and huge glass shower (the same as in my own bathroom), and double sinks.

"I think I am in heaven" I sighed. Two warm arms wrapped around me.

"Now that you are in my arms, I do too." I smiled and turned around to face him. He bent down and lightly kissed my lips, this light kissed melted into more. Hands wandering each other's bodies. I arched my back and pushed my body into his. KNOCK KNOCK. Dimitri groaned.

I opened the door to find the bell hop with our suitcases, I stepped back to let him in. He unloaded them and I gave him a tip. I closed the door behind him, and turned to see Dimitri leaning against the door frame. I drank in his tall, muscled body. His eye's meeting mine. Longing, love, and lust filled our eyes. He started towards me.

"WAIT!" I shouted and grabbed my suitcase, and scooted by him. He pouted.

"Just give me 5 minutes, trust me I think you will be more than satisfied". I closed the doors to the bedroom, and unzipped my suitcase. I pulled out my surprise for Dimitri and stripped out of my clothes. I pulled on the red satin corset top, and the matching thong. I ran over to the faux fire place and turned it on. I ran over to the dark chocolate swede curtains and drew them closed. The fire set off the perfect glow. I lay on the bed, over the covers and shock my hair out.

"Belikov, can you come zip me up?" I giggle quietly when I heard him groan.

"You know Roza; I had no intentions of..." He stopped as his eyes adjusted to the light and caught me laying on the bed. He gasped, standing there with his mouth wide open.

"What you don't like it? Ok I will change into my sweats..." I didn't get anymore out; he had pulled me into his arms and crushed my lips with his. I felt a hand snake around my waist and another into my hair. I pushed off him, landing softly onto the bed. He stared at me, his eyes sweeping my body.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How crazy you make me?" I laughed.

"So does that mean you like my outfit?"

"Yes, very much so. There is only one thing I like better than that though." I arched my eye brows. If he says my car I will slap him

"Go on"

"You without it on". I laughed and arched my back leaning my head back. He growled and lifted me up, twisted and I was now straddling him. I stared into his gorgeous eyes, and he stared back.

"I love you Belikov"

"I love you too, my future wife". And with that we made up for our fight and a lot more. Then fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

BEEEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP....BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

I groaned and rolled over and slapped the alarm clock. Rolling back over I stared at Dimitri's beautiful face. He opened his eyes, and I kissed.

"Mmmm, now I could wake up to that everyday". I laughed.

"Well if you're good that could be arranged." He faked hurt.

"I am always good".

"Yeah, I am sure you are". I snorted. He pulled me back on top of him and I rested my head on his chest.

"So have you picked a date yet?" I was confused.

"For what?" I asked. He chuckled.

"For the day I have been dreaming about since I met you". I giggled.

"No, what do you think?" I asked him, looking up at his face.

"How about tomorrow?" I laughed and smacked his chest.

"Yeah and then we would have to go into hiding. Lissa and your mom and sisters would kill us. Speaking of your mom did you call her"?

"Yeah your right they would. Дерьмо **(Shit) **I forgot". I slid off and he sat up. Pulling on his boxers and grabbing his phone.

"Language Belikov". I laughed and headed for the bathroom.

"Привет Мама." **(Hello Mama)**

"Я знаю, что я сожалею, что я гм был sorta занятый" **(I know I am sorry I um was sorta busy) **I laughed... and got a shhhhh from the bedroom. That only made me laugh again. I emerged from the bathroom brushing my teeth. Dimitri was pacing in his boxers. Oh god thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve him...but thank you thank you thank you!

"Никакая Мама, это в порядке. Мы решили все." **(No Mama, it is alright. We worked everything out.)**

"Да Мама, я знаю, что я получаю шанс иметь такого жениха любви." **(Yes Mama, I know I am lucky to have such a loving fiance.)** Again I laughed. He glared at me. Ooops!

"Хорошо Мама я скажу ей. Я сообщу, как все это идет. См. Вас в недели пары. Любите Вас Пока." **(Ok Mama I will tell her. I will let you know how it all goes. See you in a couple weeks. Love you Bye.) **I heard the phone snap shut and Dimitri came into the bathroom.

"Mama says to tell you she loves you, and can't wait to plan the wedding with you" He said coming up behind me and kissing my neck.

"See I told you, she would kill us if we got married away from her." He nodded and headed for the shower. Turning it on we both stepped in, and let's just say it wasn't only the heat from the shower that steamed the mirror up.

After our _hot _shower I got dressed. I slipped into a emerald green cotton dress. It was fitted and had a thick black belt just under my bust. It rested just above my knees. I dug out my black bow tie three inch heels and slid them on. I sat down at the vanity and brushed and blow dried my hair. Applying mascara and tinted strawberry lip gloss. I sprayed on Cool Water perfume and stood and turned towards the door. I looked up to see Dimitri with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are breathtaking you know that". I smiled at him. Noticing his khaki shorts and fitted black shirt. This man is a gorgeous god sent to me from heaven.

"Well, you know it isn't every day I get to walk with the most gorgeous, smart, funny guy in the world." He chuckled.

"You forgot sexy". I shook my head. He snorted.

"I did forget one thing, and that is incredibly sexy." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His hand tilted my face up and he kissed my lips. His tongue swiped across them he smiled.

"Mmmm strawberry." I laughed grabbed my clutch, and we walked out the door hand in hand.

We arrived at the airport just as Lissa and Christian were coming out of the terminal. I heard and shriek and turned around and was almost pummelled to the ground by a giggling Lissa.

"Hey Liss, I missed you too." She giggled and pulled back.

"Oh Rose I have missed you so much". She hugged me again and then looked to my left.

"DIMITRIIIIII" she shrieked and lunged at him giving him a huge hug. I laughed.

"It's so good to see you little sister". I felt Christian's arms give me a hug, I squeezed back.

"Yes big brother it sure is". Christian turned to face Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and Christian punched him in the face. WTF is with everyone punching Dimitri.

**Uh oh, what will happen now? Review people!**

**SK**


	11. Chapter 11

Well here it is Chapter 11. What will happen when the friends are reunited? R&R

Enjoy SK

Chapter 11 What we thought we knew

"Christian, what the FUCK!" I yell at him. He takes a step back. Ha I am still scary!

"Calm down little sister, I just needed him to know that I see through all his lies. You will too soon, I just hope that it happens before you get married". I launch myself at him; I am right in his face.

"You know what Ozera you're playing with fire! You know nothing; yes I said you know nothing. You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I know that he was alive and stayed away from you for 2 years. He was in the same town as you and he knew you were there and stayed away. And the whole two years he was with Tasha. Yes Rose I know everything".

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, but you are a little slow on the draw here. I know all this, what you don't know is that Adrian told Dimitri that we were together. Yeah that's right, Dimitri thought I had moved on, and guess what else NOT that it is any of your business but Dimitri never did anything with your precious aunt." I yelled at him.

"Lissa, seriously you can't take off on us like that. We can't do our jobs if you take off like that all the time."

"Sorry Eddie". Eddie, now that caught my attention!

"EDDIEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled and launched myself into his arms. He was laughing, picked me up off the ground and swung me around.

"Well Rose Hathaway, long time no see. How are you hunni?"

"Oh Eddie I have missed you s…"I trailed off cos I saw another guy standing beside him, ok that is not odd…but why is Dimitri standing over there like he is a guardian.

"Dimitri, what are you doing?" I reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. What a guy!

"Really Dimitri Christian punches you in the face and you stand behind him like you are protecting him". I shake my head. That is when it gets weird cos I look down and see what Dimitri is wearing. A black suit with a red tie. Hmm I could have sworn that he was wearing shorts and a fitted shirt. I shake my head; look again…nope still a suit.

"Ok ha ha guys really funny! Dimitri how the hell did you get changed so fast."

"Rose?"

"Hang on Lissa, this I have to know. You were right beside me and then I look over and you are over there wearing a suit. I mean I knew you were good, but wow you really are a god". This is where everyone roars with laughter. Well everyone except Dimitri and I because he and I are still staring at each other.

"Rose?" I look at her.

"Rose and Dimitri meet our newest Guardian, this is Guardian Luka Belikov". OH MY GOD. I look behind me and well wouldn't you know it, there is Dimitri wearing khaki shorts and a black fitted shirt, and a very shocked look on his face.

"Ok what did you just say?"

"Rose, this is Dimitri's brother, Luka".

"Umm not funny, cos we know that Dimitri's brother Luka is dead".

"Seems that these boys just can't die". Ha good one Eddie…wait what?

"Dimitri, I…he…is…who…dead…" I am a little shocked, ok a lot shocked. I turn around and grab Dimitri's hand and pull him closer. He moves but more like a robot.

"Как?" **(How) **Dimitri whispers.

"Я мог спросить Вас тот же самый брат вещи" **(I could ask you the same thing brother) **Luka says. Ok now I can tell them apart phew!

"Я думал, что Вы были мертвы, где Вы были?" **(I thought you were dead, where have you been?)**

"Я пробуждался в Аргентине, и был пленником помощи там в течение 5 лет. Я возвратился к Академии в Штате Монтана, который будет сказан, что Вы были убиты. Мне говорили, что Повысился, пошел, ища Вас, и таким образом я искал ее. Когда я не мог найти ее, я возвратился и был назначен в вашем месте на Принцессу." **(I woke up in Argentina, and was held captive there for 5 years. I returned to the Academy in Montana to be told you were killed. I was told that Rose went looking for you, and so I searched for her. When I couldn't find her I came back and was assigned in your place to the Princess.)**

"Wait you were looking for me?" I asked. Eddie, Lissa and Christian sighed.

"What?" I asked

"You speak Russian?" I nodded. "Good cos I have no idea what they just said" Lissa giggled.

"Yes Roza, I went looking for you, I thought if I found you I would find Dimitri." Dimitri and Luka kept staring at each other.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that they were twins?" Christian asked me. I turned to look at him.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think they would look this alike". I answered honestly, cos I didn't. Then Dimitri laughed, and hugged Luka.

"Brother I can't believe that you are alive. I have missed you". Luka laughed too.

"Yes brother it has been too long". Ok now this is freaking me out. I need to sit down. I turn to look for a chair. I sit down with a total blank look on my face.

"Roza, love are you ok?" Dimitri sits beside me putting an arm around me. I look at him, and then at Luka. Then back at Dimitri. I blink, my head is trying to process all of this.

"I…think…so" I stammer out. "I mean don't get me wrong Luka I am glad you are alive, it's just that I only found out Dimitri was alive a few days ago. So it's a lot to take in, that's all." I smile at Dimitri to let him know I am ok. Suddenly I am hit with a warm feeling, not only is Dimitri alive but so is Luka.

"Oh my god, your mom is gonna freak Dimitri. Luka does Mama know your alive?" He shakes his head. A plan forms in my head.

"Ok" I nod.

"Roza, what are you planning?" Damn he knows me. I laugh, and shake my head.

" I have to talk to Lissa and Christian about it first, but come on let's get out of this airport. The hotel isn't far." Everyone agreed and we set out for the cars. Since there were so many of us, we had rented two cars. Exactly the same, black 2010 Chargers with deeply tinted windows. I had always admired a nice car, but these beautiful cars fascinated me. The interior was the only difference between the two. The one that we drove was dark red leather. The other one was black with blue highlights. They were both loaded and let me tell you from the drive to the airport, drove like a dream. I had bet Dimitri I could beat him to the airport, and I did.

"Wow, who picked the cars?" Eddie asked. I smirked as if he needed to ask.

"That would be Roza, she thinks she needs one". Dimitri laughed, I playfully smack his arm.

"No I have my fair share of ways to get around, thank you very much".

"Ok since we can't all fit in one car, I was thinking maybe Luka would come with us?" I looked at Luka and he smiled. "Ok it's settled then, Eddie you gonna follow or do you know the way?"

"Pfff follow, just try to keep up". We all laughed. "Ok we will wait for you there then". I smiled. I went to get in the back when Luka stopped me.

"Rose, please I would feel bad about making you sit in the back." I shook my head and climbed in the back.

"Don't bother Luka, you won't win" Dimitri laughed. Luka sighed and reluctantly got in the front seat.

"So Luka, how do you like court life?" I asked.

"Well its ok, I mean it's hardly like protecting other Moroi. Being at the court is very laid back. Since there are so many guardians there at one place." He said dryly. I don't think he likes it there. I don't blame him sounds boring. Just then my phone rang, I looked down and smile. This should be fun.

"Hey Nicola". Dimitri looked at Luka who turned to look at me in the seat.

"Of course. Well I wouldn't say he is the only lucky one, but yes I am very happy it all worked out." I smiled at Dimitri in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, well I will train every day for a few hours, but the competition doesn't start until next Tuesday. So we are just gonna hang out with Lissa and Christian and friends". Luka looked like he was fighting with something inside. I mouthed to him _Do you want to say hi?_ He looked sad, but shook his head.

"Yes Nicola, listen can you start looking for venues for the wedding? Also florists ? Well actually I am going to look for a dress here. Oh that reminds me, will you and Natalya be my bride's maids?" I pull the phone away, cos both girls are squealing on the other end of the phone. Dimitri and Luka chuckle.

"Is that a yes?" I giggle. "Good, listen I need to go but if you find something just email me please. I was hoping to pull this all together for a month from Sunday". Dimitri coughs, I look up and he shoots me a surprised look. I smile knowing he is onto my plan.

"Yes Nicola I am serious. No just something small. Very close family and friends. Well you take of the family, I will take care of the friends." I sigh. "Right ok I will talk to you soon, tell Natalya and Mama that we love them, bye". I snap my phone shut.

"What's up comrade, don't you trust me?" I ask, in my most innocent voice.

"Ummm…is that a trick question?" We all laugh. Finally we arrive at the hotel, and as I reach for the handle the door opens. I look up expecting Dimitri, but it is Luka he smiles down at me. "Thank you". He nods. I look at his face, ah there is a difference. Dimitri has brown eyes, Luka has blue. As Dimitri comes around the side of the car, they are standing side by side. I notice that Dimitri is also about 2 inches taller, and his hair is also a shade or two lighter. Besides that Luka's accent is a lot heavier than Dimitri's and his voice isn't as deep. However, those are the only differences I can tell so far.

"Ha Eddie, told you we would beat you". Eddie pouts and I laugh. We walk into the hotel, while Lissa checks them in I watch Dimitri and Luka interact with one another. They chat in Russian about how they have seen things over the years. Luka asks how their mother and sisters are. Just basic catch up. I smile, knowing this means a lot to Dimitri.

"Ok all ready to go". Lissa says. She hands Luka a key card and we all head upstairs. Lissa and Christian are in room 1117 and their guardians are in room 1119. There is a door that leads between the two rooms. This is essential so that the guardians have access to their charges rooms. As we all walk down the hallway, I notice the third guardian. He smiles at me.

"What is your name?" I ask, shyly.

"Guardian Garth Anderson, and you are ?" I laugh knowing he knows who I am but is asking out of professionalism.

"Rose Hathaway, but I think you already knew that." He nods, and slips into his room. Odd, what's with that.

"Ok we are going to freshen up, we will meet you in your room in about half an hour?" Lissa asks.

"Sure, feel free to come over when ever you're done." Lissa hugs me again and we all go into our rooms.

"Dimitri?" I ask once we are in our room.

"Yes love?" He asks, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

"What do you think?"

"Ok". He answers, I smile he isn't paying attention.

"Should I wear this dress or go naked to dinner?" I quietly giggle.

"The second one". WHAT! I move so I am blocking his view to the TV.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I heard every word you said".

"Ok are you aware that you just told me I should go to dinner naked?" He blushed, I laugh.

"Dimitri, it's ok. I know what it's like to think someone is dead and then find out they aren't." Oops wrong choice of words. He sighs loudly.

"Ok Roza, I get it your still upset that I didn't come to you when I came back. But really it isn't all about you OK!" He yells at me.

"You know what, I didn't mean it like that. I was talking about Luka. And how you are feeling, since you are so interested in talking to me..your future wife about how you are feeling!" I spat at him, and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. As soon as the doors were closed tears were streaming down my face.

I lie on the bed and hear the TV. I reach over and turn the radio on. Reason by Hoobastank is playing:

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

I just lay there and listen to it. Trying and failing to blink back the tears. I hate this, being mad at each other. Wasting time being upset, it just makes me remember all the time we have wasted being apart. What if we weren't meant to be together after all. We have been fighting a lot since he came back. I know I love him, and it hurts. Maybe we were supposed to live separate lives, maybe we are playing with fate.

I didn't even look up as the door opened. I lay there trying to hide my face, so he doesn't see my tears.

"Roza?" He whispers. My heart aches for him. My body craves him, but if we aren't supposed to be. Better to end it now than have it go on until we hate each other.

"Dimitri, I have been thinking. Maybe we were meant to be apart, you know live separate lives". It isn't a question but I trail off like it is.

"Roza, please that isn't true. I love you, I don't want a life without you in it". I hear him walk to the edge of the bed. I push my face into the pillow to quiet my sobs. He isn't fooled, and wraps his arms around my waist. I fight him, but he is stronger and he lifts me to look at him. When I look into his eye's I know. I know that we were meant to be together. I know that he is mine, and I am his. I know that nothing or no one could keep us apart. I know that I love him more than myself. I know he is my soul mate, and that ever day without him is a waste.

"Roza, please say something. I am so sorry I yelled at you. I know you were only trying to get me to talk about it. I took my anger out on you, and I am so so so so sorry. I promise you with my heart that it will never happen again". I lift my head and look into his eyes. "I love you" I whisper. He brings my head to meet his and leans his head against mine. "I love you too" He whispers back. I lean in and kiss him, all the love I have is in this kiss, and when we break apart, he stares into my eyes.

"Please don't doubt us ever again. I love you, and I would never change anything about us. You are the other half of my soul. You have my heart, you always have." I kiss him again. When I pull away " I'm sorry I doubted us, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you". Putting me down on the bed, he sighs and leans his head into my stomach. I run my hands through his silky smooth hair. He raises his head and looks into my eyes, into my heart, into my soul. "That is never going to happen, I am never going anywhere without you". I lean down and kiss his lips.

"Good, cos your stuck with me now." I laugh. He sits up and wipes my tears away. I smile at him, and rise off the bed, he stands and wraps me in his arms. "I am sorry Dimitri, I don't know what's wrong with me lately. My emotions hate me apparently". He snorts, I smack his arm. Just like that we are us, joking and playing and loving each other.

I am in the bathroom, when there is a knock on the door. I hear Christian and Dimitri talking. I walk out into the living room, and fix my eyes on Dimitri's. He nods, and I walk over to them wrapping my arms around Dimitri's waist.

"Look Rose, um I am sorry for what happened earlier. I just, well I..oh hell! I thought I was protecting you". He smirked.

"Careful Ozera, people might think we care about each other". He snorts, I laugh and we know it's over. He understands now, that there is no reason for him to hate Dimitri, it wasn't his fault.

"Right well I think we are ready to go to dinner. You two ready?"

"Yep, and Christian?"

"Yes Rosey". Oh no he did not just call me Rosey. I feel Dimitri stiffen beside me.

"If you call me that again I will rip out your tongue and shove it up your ass". I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes Rose, I love you too".

**Ok so what did you think? Some twists in there right. I promise not every chapter will have a Rose and Dimitri fight and make up scene. I just wanted to play up the emotions a bit. As for Christian, well he may surprise us yet. Reviews are welcomed. **

**SK **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is Chapter 12, the friends go out for some fun.**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 12 Dinner and Dancing

"Ok so Rose, how are you feeling about Tuesday?" Lissa asked, I can feel through the bond she is excited but a little nervous for me.

"Wait what is happening on Tuesday?" Eddie and Luka ask at the same time. I laugh.

"The World Taekwondo Champion ships." Eddie and Luka look confused.

"Why would you feel anything about that?" Luka asks. I smile.

"Luka, Roza is the 2 time world champion. She is defending her championship." Dimitri replies, he smiles. "She is going to win, I have spared with her she is better than good."

"Well you might be biased Dimitri". Christian says. Fully amused with his comment. Eddie laughs.

"Ok ha ha guys really funny". I burst out laughing, everyone looks at me like I am the crazy cat lady.

"No really Eddie it's true. After everything went down in Russia, I needed a way to channel my inner anger and hurt. So first I started as a beginner and that last one class. My instructor told me that I was far to advanced so I was bumped up into the advanced class. With lots of patience and training, two months later I competed in my first completion. From there I went on to win lots of completions and qualified for the world championships. I dominated the sport, and came out of nowhere to win my first ever world championship. Of course I have had my faults, and lost but mostly my record is pretty clean". I looked up to see Luka and Eddie's mouths wide open. I laughed. "What? Didn't think a girl could do that or what?" I asked with pure sarcasm in my voice. Eddie shook his head.

"Rose, what did you mean by after everything went down in Russia". Luka asked. "Will you tell me your story? I mean I know you went after Dimitri, I get that you two made a promise. But what happened. Lissa and Christian told me to ask you. So I am will you tell me please?" Luka was asking me to tell him my story about how I found and killed his brother, and what I did after. I looked at everyone sitting at the table, and when my eyes met Dimitri's he smiled at me. He nodded and gestured for me to continue on.

"Ok, but no interruptions". I warned. "Oh yes! I love this story!" Lissa giggled.

"Well I tracked Dimitri for 2 years, meeting many people along the way. Killing Strigoi as I went. Finally I had made my way to Vyborg, I was sitting on the beach and was almost ready to leave. I couldn't find him and thought that I had just missed him like I had so many times before. When I turned to leave, he was there. He tried to use compulsion on me, and almost succeeded." Dimitri winced, I squeezed his hand. "He got me to the ground and sunk his teeth in. I thought I was good as dead, but then I remembered the promise's I made. To Lissa, Christian and Adrian I promised I would come back. To Dimitri I promised I would save him. I fought back, and eventually staked him". This time I winced, Dimitri squeezed my hand. "As he drew his last breath, he told me he loved me and thanked me for saving him." I sighed, a hand came up and wiped tears away. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I smiled at Dimitri, and he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Wow Rose, that must have been hard. What did you do then?" Luka was truly amazed.

"Well I got in my car and drove back to town and went to my hotel room. I broke down and was ready to take my own life. A life without Dimitri was no life I wanted to live. After I got out of the shower, I called down for coffee. I went out to the balcony, sat and just thought, I needed to get out, and so I went for a walk. I ended up at a coffee shop. There was a help wanted sign in the window. I went inside and met the most amazing woman ever. I took the job and started on my path of forgiving myself for everything." I sighed, remembering that day like it was yesterday. Just then the waiter came and took our orders and left.

"Please Rose tell the rest, I can't believe this. You lived, but why did you not go back to the academy, and become a guardian?" Luka was a lot like Dimitri used to be. Moroi came first, that is what his life was given up to. Protecting them against anything. For a long time that is what my life was too, but I made choices after that affected a lot of people.

"Well Luka, a few weeks later I started training again. I learned a lot about Taekwondo and it is a lot like what we are taught at the academy. They are very similar, but the moves are more defined. Of course we don't teach to stake, only to defeat with our bodies. Of course at this point I had no idea what I wanted to do. I called Lissa and we talked for hours, about me coming back. She told me she would love me no matter what. She just wanted me to be happy and have a life. I think that is what helped me decide right there. If I went back and was her guardian I wouldn't have had my own life. I mean sure when I had time off, but it's not the same. Once she told me that, I made my choice to stay in Russia and have my own life. This is not to say that if Lissa or anyone else for that matter I wouldn't defend them. It just means it's not my life.

"Once I made that choice, I continued training. And that summer I won the world championships. When I returned to Russia, the woman who owned the Do Jo asked me to become her partner and to teach classes. I accepted, and that is what I do now. Aside from doing renovations on my house and just spending time with friends and family I train and thought my life was full. That is until the day Dimitri showed up at the Do Jo to take over for a former employee. I thought I was dreaming, but it turns out that a friend saved Dimitri. A lot has happened, with Dimitri in the last three and half years and that I will let him tell you about. The main thing is he is back, and we are together. We are getting married and now with him, and all of my friends and family my life is full". I reached for my water, my mouth was dry after telling about the last 5 years of my life.

"Rose, you are truly amazing. I mean I love being a guardian but what you have been through and how you think. What a truly amazing woman you are. You are very lucky brother, to have such a lovely woman to have a life with".

"I agree completely brother. She is the love of my life, and being apart from her was hard. But now that we are together I won't waste it, not a minute of it." He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

After that we all just caught up, and laughed at old and new storied. I looked around at the people at this table. I loved them all dearly. I was so happy to be with them, and have a great life. Our dinner arrived and we ate. After dinner Lissa suggested we go dancing.

"I don't know, we haven't swept the clubs Lissa." Eddie sounded concerned.

"It's ok Eddie, I know a place its safe. Besides it would take a lot to get through the 3 of you and Dimitri and me". I laughed I pitied anyone that tried. I saw a smile form on his lips. Ha! Victory.

"Ok, as long as you say it's safe Rose. Let's go then. " Lissa squealed, I laughed.

"Ok I want to change first thought, I don't think I am wearing the right outfit to dance the night away." Dimitri raised a eyebrow. "Its hard work dancing in a dress you know". He shook his head.

"No I wouldn't know, I haven't worn a dress in years". We all laughed. We all got up and went to our rooms to change. The boys didn't need to change but Lissa and I did. Once in our room, I went straight to my suitcase. I knew the perfect outfit to wear. I pulled out my favourite pair of jeans. I slipped my dress off and pulled my jeans on. They were faded and hugged all the right places. I pulled my favourite blood red silk tank top on, and pulled out my black heels. I bushed out my hair and applied more lip gloss. I was ready.

When I walked out of the bedroom, Dimitri was standing by the door waiting for me. His mouth popped open and his eyes swept over my body. I laughed and did a twirl.

"So what do you think? Do you like it?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. "Um do we have to go? I just thought of something I would like to do instead". I laughed and tipped my toes and kissed him passionately. I broke away and he groaned. I grabbed his hand."Come on lets go".

We knocked on the door across from ours and Lissa opened the door. She looked beautiful, in black jeans a tight blued and silver halter top and black heels.

"Oh wow Rose you look gorgeous."

"Well thank you, you do too." We set out to the club. The whole way everyone complained that I wouldn't tell them where we were going. I laughed, I knew they would love it. As we walked around the corner I heard the music thrumming inside. The sign was glowing purple lights.

"Oh Rose really, Ravenous is the hardest club to get into. Look at the line, we will be here all night."

"Lissa have some faith in me will you". I smiled as we walked up to the door. The bouncer had his back to us. He was very tall, taller than Dimitri, and had short spiked blond hair. I reached out and tapped his shoulder.

"Look you will...Rose Hathaway oh my god, where have you been hiding?" He picked me up and swung me around. I laughed.

"Hey Jordan, I been in Russia duh!"

"Well I am just a bit curious as to what you are doing in LA then?"

"Jordan, you know why I am in LA..Next Tuesday is the championships". He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. I giggle.

"Jordan these are my friends...Lissa,Christian,Luka,Garth and Eddie. This is Dimitri, my fiancé. Guys this is Jordan, we trained together last year." Everyone said hello.

"Well go on in, it's busy tonight. Don't forget to say hi to Lucy, she's been wondering where you are." I hugged him and nodded. We filled, just as we reached the bottom stair I was bombarded with a huge hug and squeals.

"ROSE OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She yelled over the music. I laughed. She motioned for us to follow her. We climbed about 5 stairs and were led into the VIP section. Large booth's lined the deep purple walls. The fabric on the booths was black Swede, and the tables were white marble.

"Thanks Lucy, these are my friends Lissa, Christian, Luka, Eddie and Garth. This is Dimitri my fiancé. We came to dance and have a good time. You know before I have to buckle down and get to work training." She faked surprise.

"Yeah ok, anyhow I will let you get back to it then. I will see you around, you going to the Do Jo tomorrow?" I nodded. "See you there then". I nodded and we hugged and off she went. When I turned around everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I looked down, did I have something stuck to my shoes.

"How do you know all these people, and this place is amazing. You're like a celebrity". Lissa giggled I snorted.

"Well I have been training with most of them for about 2 years now. As for the club, yeah it's great. I always make sure that I come here when I am in LA. To these people Lissa I am a celebrity. Not only am I a woman, but I am the world champion. I dominated this sport, not only winning for my weight class but I took on men bigger than Dimitri. You will see on Tuesday. Which reminds me I have a surprise about Tuesday? I am the reigning champion I had a choice, I could wait and only face the person who made it through all the rest or I could start at the bottom and work my way up like everyone else." Dimitri smiled at me, I felt worry through the bond with Lissa. "Lissa calm down, I am not a rookie anymore, I have decided to start at the bottom and work my way up. I enjoy a challenge." Dimitri hugged me.

"That's awesome Rose, now we get to see you fight more". Eddie was excited. Just then Kat Deluna – Calling You came on. Lissa grabbed my hand and we ran to the dance floor. Dancing and singing along with the music.

_I'm feeling like I got the world in the palm of my hands  
It's like I'm with you and nobody else is here, yeah  
Me and you, we're here together, a perfect effect  
Just come a little closer, co-o-o-ome yeah_

Hold on to me and feel the music  
Free yourself tonight

[Chorus]  
Oh, just  
Do what you want, what you want  
Like nobody's watching  
Do what you want, what you want  
Keep your body rockin'  
What what what, give it up  
Like nobody's watching you  
Oh no, the rhythm's calling you  
Lose control, the rhythm's calling you

I can't seem to get this curiosity out my head  
'cause when I'm next to you, you make me wanna take you there  
Whatever you need, you can find in me  
You can feel it, boy touch me there  
Chemistry, us fooling, keep it goin'  
Don't sto-o-op it there

Hold on to me and feel the music  
Free yourself tonight

[Chorus]  
Oh, just  
Do what you want, what you want  
Like nobody's watching  
Do what you want, what you want  
Keep your body rockin'  
What what what, give it up  
Like nobody's watching you  
Oh no, the rhythm's calling you  
Lose control, the rhythm's calling you

Calling you, calling you, calling you  
(eh eh eh eh)The rhythm's calling you  
(eh eh eh eh)The rhythm's calling you  
(eh eh eh eh)The rhythm's calling you  
(eh eh eh eh)

Oh, just  
Do what you want, what you want  
Like nobody's watching  
Do what you want, what you want  
Keep your body rockin'  
What what what, give it up  
Like nobody's watching you  
Oh no, the rhythm's calling you  
Lose control

[Chorus]  
Oh, just  
Do what you want, what you want  
Like nobody's watching  
Do what you want, what you want  
Keep your body rockin'  
What what what, give it up  
Like nobody's watching you  
Oh no, the rhythm's calling you  
Lose control, the rhythm's calling you

Oh, just  
Do what you want, what you want  
Like nobody's watching  
Do what you want, what you want  
Keep your body rockin'  
What what what, give it up  
Like nobody's watching you  
Oh no, the rhythm's calling you  
Lose control, the rhythm's calling you

Our bodies swayed to the rhythm and we were laughing and singing. I looked at Dimitri and he was watching me, eye's full of hunger. I laughed and threw my head back, arching my back and looking at him. I rolled my finger calling him to me seductively. I looked at Lissa and she was doing the same to Christian. Both men got up and I soon felt warm hands on my hips. I leaned back into Dimitri and our bodies swayed together.

"Roza" his breath was on my neck, as he slowly and seductively kissed my neck. I raised my left arm and cupped his cheek. His kisses on my neck sent tingles throughout my whole body.

Lissa and Christian were doing the same, soon the song changed and I looked over at the table. Luka was sitting by himself. Eddie and Garth were up dancing. I was just going to suggest that we go sit with Luka , when I saw a girl with long red hair approach him. She sat and they started talking. I motioned to Dimitri and he smiled. Soon enough Luka and this girl were up dancing too.

It was so much fun, all of us dancing together. Letting loose and having a blast.

"Roza I need a break". I nodded and he started towards the table, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lissa and Christian going in the same direction. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the outside patio.

"Oh Rose this is so much fun. I can't believe how perfect our lives have turned out. I mean sure I would love for you to be living at the court with us, but I am so happy that you are happy finally. Oh hey I still haven't gotten to see your ring". She pouted. I lifted my hand and she gasped.

"I know right, it was his grandmothers. I know what you mean though, I would love to be closer to you all. But I don't regret any of it. I am free to love who I want. And we can just be best friends, I love you Lissa. Will you be my Maid of honour?" She squealed. "YES!". We hugged and I started telling her my plan, she was so excited. She agreed and said she would talk to Christian about it.

We were about to go back in, when a hand from behind grabbed my ass. WTF!!!

I spun around to see a guy with black wavy hair standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Oh sorry, about that". He smiled at me. "You better be". I said as I turned around.

"No need to get upset hunni, I know you liked it". I laughed, and we started to go back in.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Listen buddy, I don't think you want to do that". Lissa stared at him. She was pissed.

"Was I talking to you? Stuck up snotty bitch!" He spat, and I mean he really spat in her face. Ok now that was it.

I ripped my left wrist out of his hand, and drove my open right hand into his nose. His hand flew to his nose and when he took his blood covered hand away, he started towards me. Is this guy stupid, like learn your lesson already. He swung, I ducked. I spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He folded in half, I brought foot up and kicked him in the face. He crumpled to the floor. I stood up straight, and looked around.

"Anyone else?" A guy stepped towards me, and I thought oh here we go again. Instead he extended his hand to me. I was surprised and confused. I shook his hand.

"Wow that was amazing, I mean he didn't even have a chance." I laughed. The door to the patio opened and Dimitri and Luka stepped out onto the deck.

"Roza, Lissa are you both alright?"

"Are you kidding, she just kicked the crap out of that guy. He didn't even lay a hand on her." Some girl said, laughing.

"He was hitting on Rose, I told him to back off and he called me a bitch and spit on me. Before I knew what was going on, he was on the floor and Rose straightening out her shirt." Lissa shook her head. "You should know by now, when I am with Rose I am completely safe." She smiled at me, I hugged her.

We all made our way back to the table, and Lissa told Christian, Eddie and Garth the story. They all looked at me with open mouths.

"Stop it; it's not a big deal"

"Rose your still badass!" Eddie laughed, and with that we headed back to our hotel.

**Ok so how did I do? Hope you liked it, some action for you. The next chapter we will hear more about Luka. Rose will show everyone just what she can do. Review please I love to hear what you think.**

**SK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13, we are about to learn some things about Luka. Could the Luka convince Dimitri to be a guardian again? If so what does that mean for Rose and Dimitri? Luka is hiding something, what could it be?**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 13 Understanding

We walked all the way back to the hotel laughing. I noticed that Dimitri and Luka had started to straggle behind us. I smiled, this is good for both of them. They need this time to get to know each other again.

"Hey Lissa, it's still really early why don't we go back to your room and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Christian?"

"I am game, but please Rose try to keep your hands off me. "

"No problem there fire _BOY, _I already have a _MAN_." I snorted.

"Same old, Same old" Eddie laughed. I skipped back to step in with Dimitri and Luka. Without even looking Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza"

"If you and Luka want to go back to our room and catch up that's ok. I mean I know you both have lots to talk about. I doubt either of you want to watch a movie anyhow." Dimitri gave me a squeeze.

"Thank you Roza, I think that is a great idea". I leaned up and gave him a kiss, before running to catch up with the others.

"Rose?" I turn, Luka is looking at me.

"What's up Luka?"

"Tomorrow when you go to the Do Jo, Eddie and I were wondering if we could come with you?"

"Yeah Rose PLEASE!!!" I smile, and nod.

"Of course, so long as Garth and Dimitri can stay with Christian and Lissa. I mean we can't leave them with only one guardian". Garth nods. Wow does this guy ever talk.

"Sure I don't mind, I have risked my life sparing with you already". Dimitri chuckles. I shake my head.

"Nope, you don't get off that easy. Your turn will come again". I giggle. "I have to be there for 9am so I guess we can meet outside our rooms at 8 sound good?" They both nod, I wink at Dimitri and catch up to walk beside Lissa. We all take the elevator together, before we part ways I lean and give Dimitri a kiss.

"Have fun you two". I smile "You too Roza. Good night everyone". Everyone says good night to Dimitri and Luka and we part ways. Garth goes to his room, but Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and I walk into their suite.

"So Rose, what do you think of Luka?" Lissa asks, I feel worry through the bond.

"Well I don't really know him yet, but so far he's great. He is a lot like Dimitri was, in the guardian sense. I am just happy that Mama can have her whole family back. I know losing Luka was hard on them. Before Dimitri came back, I used to go over and have dinner with them. Mama was sad, she lost both of her sons. She always told me that she was happy though, because she gained a daughter too." I sighed, I hadn't realized until now, just how happy and excited I was that Luka is alive. "Lissa did you talk to Christian about my plan yet?"

"Yes she did, and you know as much as I hate to admit it I think it's a great plan. I think it will make everyone happy." Now I was shocked, Christian thought my plan was great. He must be sick, or maybe Lissa used compulsion on him. Ha! That's it.

"Well good, did you guys fill Eddie in?" I asked, Christian nodded. "Cool, but remember we can't tell either of them ok?"

"Yes Rose, we promise". Lissa was excited, probably not as excited as me. Oh and how in the hell am I going to keep this from Dimitri. Oh boy, this is going to be a long two weeks.

After the movie, I said good night to everyone. Opening the door I yawned. Wow I am so tired, I need sleep. I hear Dimitri and Luka laughing and I smile.

"Oh, hey Rose sorry I will get out now so you two can have your room back". Luka says smiling at me and starting to stand. I shake my head.

"No, Luka please if you are still catching up stay. I am just going to bed anyhow. " I yawned again and walked over to give Dimitri a kiss good night.

"No ,no really I need to get to bed. We have a early morning tomorrow. Dimitri has been telling me about how you're going to kick my ass tomorrow." Both men laugh and Luka walks towards the door, we all say good night and he leaves.

"How was the movie?" Dimitri asks as we head for the bedroom. I laugh, he looks confused.

"We watched The New Terminator, and it sucked. How did it go with Luka?" I ask walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"It was...well it was weird". Shaking his head, he pauses. "It just still seems unreal you know, I have thought for almost 10 years he was dead. I know how you felt now, it's had to believe. Like it's too good to be true." Walking towards him, I take his hand and look into his eyes.

"I want you to listen to me, just because we have been through some crap doesn't mean we don't deserve lots of good. We have both made choices, that affect not only us but others. I know it's hard, I mean more than 5 years ago I was training to be a guardian and we were hiding our love. That was then, and this is now. Whatever happens now, is what we decide. Do not guilt yourself into thinking that you have to jump back into anything.". He cups my face in his hands and leans down and kisses me.

"How did I get so lucky". I snort. "I mean it, you make seem like us not being guardians is not a big deal. Like it's ok." Laughing I shake my head.

"That's because it is ok. Simple as, I decided after I lost you that I was going to live my life for me. Not even protecting Lissa was worth it anymore. It was drilled into my head the day I was born, that they come first. Well I decided that they don't. That I do, Lissa and I talked and she said she would support whatever decision I made. That was all I needed. So yes I think it's ok for me to not be a guardian, but of course that is my choice for me. You make your choices for you, if you want to be a guardian then that's what I want you to be." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I realize what this could me. If he decides that he does want to be a guardian I would lose him again. Was I willing to go through that again? Yes I was, I mean I am not selfish, I wouldn't stop him from doing something he wanted.

Dimitri just stood staring at me, not saying anything, then he looks at the ground. Well I guess I know what that means. I pull away from him, and he just lets me go. Ok, that is surprising. I need to get out, I mean can I do this again. Lose him all over again. How stupid could I be, of course he would pick being a guardian over me. SHIT! I can't, no I won't take that away from him, I won't make him be something he doesn't want to be. I turn and run for the door, grabbing my jacket.

"Roza...where are you going?"

"I...have to go". I rush out, and throw the door open. I hear him coming after me, I run for the stairs throw the door open and race down the stairs. I reach the lobby, and rush past the people staring at me.

"ROSE!"

I don't stop, I keep going. Running, tears streaming down my cheeks. I run through the parking lot, I spot the car. I open the door, jam the key in turn. The engine roars to life, and I slam the car into gear, ram the pedal down and take off into the night.

Half an hour later I pull into a parking lot. It was empty, but I swept the corner's concentrating on the shadows. I shut the car off, and head for the door to the building. It's an old brick building, the brick is a fading red. The widows were dirty, it looked like they were never cleaned. I unlocked the door and stepped into the dark, locking the door behind me. Running my hand along the wall, I found the switch and turned the light on. WTF!! When was the last time anyone cleaned this place. The floor was caked with mud, the walls looked like they were painted brown. I only noticed they were supposed to be white, because there was a square of white on the wall. There must of been a picture hanging there.

I walked further down the hall. This place is a dump. I turned the corner, and found what I was looking for. I opened the door to the Manager's office, and was greated with the distinct smell of alchol and stale cigarette smoke. Oh this manager is so fired. I flipped the switch, and the room was alluminated with light. I gaped, there was empty bottles, over flowing ashtray's, and stray papers were all over the floor. I searched the room, and after digging found the desk, sitting on the left corner was a rolladex. I flipped it open and found the number for a cleaning company. I pulled out my phone and dialled the number.

"Halo Cleaner's how can I help you". Her voice sounded cheery, but young.

"Hello, this is Rose Hathaway, I am part owner of Lion's Den Do Jo, I was wondering if I could arrange for you to come in and clean the building?" I asked, annoyed that I was here less than 5 minutes and I was already having to do things that should of been done by the manger.

"Of course, when would you like for us to come? I know the address, we could be there in a hour, is that ok?" Wow this is good service.

"Yes that is perfect. Do you have a key?" I asked hoping she did, I didn't want to sit here all night.

"Yes Miss. Hathaway, we do. I am surprised you are calling. Mona said that you didn't require our services anymore."

"Well Mona, doesn't work here anymore. And believe me, we require your services. Listen I won't be here when you get here, but I would like the full building done, is that possible?" Hoping this is possible, how embarrassing this is. Yet I now understand why this Do Jo is struggling, who would want to train here.

"Yes of course. When we are done you will be able to eat off the floors." We both laughed, clearly she hasn't been here in a while.

"Ok Thank you so much. Good Bye". I snapped the phone shut. Well that is one thing taken care of.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ I jumped, crap it's my phone. I flipped it open to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Rose where are you? Dimitri is going crazy looking for you?" Lissa was almost in histerics. Christ I have only been gone...I look at the clock on the wall..WAIT four hours. Ok but really I am a big girl.

"Calm down Lissa, I am safe ok".

"Rose What's going on? Why did you take off?"

"I just....needed some air". I know lame right but I wasn't going to tell her. How would I even start. _Oh yeah by the way Dimitri wants to be a guardian again, and I don't so, yeah be prepared for me to take a spiral down depression lane._ Um yeah not so much.

"Come on Rose, do you think I am stupid. Something's going on."

"No Lissa, it's all good. I am on my way back. Go to bed I will talk to you in the morning ok?"

"Ok, you promise your coming back?"

"Yes Lissa I promise. Stop worrying ok, go to bed." I silently kicked myself, seriously I have been on my own for over 5 years.

"Ok Rose, talk to you tomorrow bye". I flipped the phone closed and headed back to the car. Half and hour later I was pulling back into the parking lot of the hotel. I didn't feel like going up to my room yet so I walked to the back of the hotel. I stopped as I rounded the corner, I gaped. It was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. There were Roses, Tulips, Daisy's, and many more I didn't even know the name of. Twinkling lights made the perfect glow. I stepped in, and saw a bench placed at the heart of the garden. I walked over and sat down.

Leaning my head into my hands, and feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. "what am I going to do?" I whispered to myself.

"Whatever needs to be done". I jumped as familiar voice spoke. My head snapped up, and I scanned the garden. Stepping out of the shadows was the last person I thought I would see.

"Luka, what are you doing out here?" He chuckled and sat beside me. Looking me right in eye.

"Looking for you dear Rose, Dimitri is beside himself with grief." I shook my head.

"Only because he is not sure what to do. I know he wants to be a guardian again, but he knows I don't. I can't take that away from him Luka." This time Luka shook his head and smiled at me.

"Rose, Dimitri does not want to be a guardian again, that I am sure of. He told me tonight what you two went through and how you had to hide your love for each other. He knows if he went back to being a guardian he would have to leave you, and that I can assure you will never happen".

"That isn't fair, he should do what he wants. He shouldn't stay for me, I mean I love him. But I would never stop him from doing what his heart wants. Even if it meant losing him all over again. His happiness comes before mine." I was blinking back tears, not wanting to show Luka how emotional I was.

"No Rose you aren't stopping him from doing anything. Being with you is what he wants. He loves you far more than I think you know. He would never chose anything over you. Love is never easy, it can make you blind. Don't let him go, not ever. NEVER do you understand me". He was almost yelling at me now. I looked into his eyes and only for a moment I saw sadness and regret there.

"You did, I mean you let love slip away didn't you?" He looked away and I knew I was right. We sat there for a few minutes until I was sure he wasn't going to answer me.

"Yes Rose I did. Her name was Andrea, I met her on my journey back to Montana. I stayed at the Academy in Flordia for 2 months. She was another guardian, and we spent many days together. I didn't see it coming until it was too late, by the time I realized I loved her it was too late. You know all too well how love between guardians is forbidden. We confessed one night our love for each other. She told me she was willing to give it all up, for us to be together, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't take that away from her. She is a lot like you, very passionate and caring.". I stared at him, tears spilling from my eyes. He was in love and walked away, how?

"You know you should of given her more credit. What if you were all she wanted?" He chuckled, but I could tell it was forced.

"Who am I to take things from others, when I am not willing to give them up myelf?" I shook my head and touched his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Luka do you love her?"

"With all my heart and soul." He sighed.

"Then don't let her go, tell her, is she worth it to you? Worth walking away from it all for?" He closed his eyes, and a tear leaked from his left eye.

"Yes". He whispered, that was all he said he got up and walked away. I watched him walk into the shadows back into the hotel. I sat there just breathing, staring into the sky. The stars were out, and I found the constaltions that I knew. I smiled, love is really crazy it can make you do really weird things. Make you confused, and angry about things that normally wouldn't upset you.

I got up and ran back into the hotel. I pushed the button for the elevator...hurry up hurry up. It was too slow, so I pushed the door to the stairs open and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. I ran down the short hallway to our room, slid my card key and threw open the door.

"Dimitri?" I called, frantically searching for him. I rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the couch. Phone in hand, his eyes were puffy and red. Tears streaming down his face. His eye's lit up when he saw me and he jumped from the couch to my side, and swept me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing my head to his chest and breathing him in. I sighed, what was I thinking this is exactly where I supposed to be.

"Roza, I.." I didn't let him finish, I crushed my lips to his, with all my love I shows him in this kiss that I understood. When I broke the kiss, he hugged me tighter.

"I love you Roza, I am not going anywhere, I am right where I want to be." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back so I could see his face and smiled at him.

"I love you too, and I know that I just had to remember it." He kissed me softly.

"Dimitri did Luka tell you about Andrea?" He shook his head and looked at me curiously.

"Well I was sitting outside thinking, and Luka came and we talked. He is in love with her Dimitri. He loves her like you love me, and if I am right she loves him like I love you".

"That's great when do we meet her?" Dimitri asked excited.

"Well see that's the thing, he left her. She told him she was willing to walk away from everything so they could be together, but he left her because he thinks he isn't enough for her. Now I think he thinks it's too late". I smiled the plan forming in my head.

"Well, that's sad. I mean I remember feeling the same. But I wouldn't change our decisions now. I mean we are together and nothing will change that. Wait why are you smiling? What are you up to Roza?" He knew I was planning something. I smiled and flipped my phone open, dialled a number.

"Hawk Air, how may I help you?"

"When is your next flight from LA to Flordia?" I asked, Dimitri is really confused now.

"We have a flight that leaves at 7 am. We have seat's available, would you like to book one?"

"Yes please, the name is Rose Hathaway".

"Yes ma'ma. Alright all set 7am departure from LA to Flordia, under Rose Hathaway the flight is 45 minutes. You will arrive in Flordia at 7:45am. Will you be needing at car?"

"Oh, yes I do. Something fast" She laughed.

"Ok all set a 2010 Camaro, is that fast enough?" I laughed.

"Yes thank you, have a great day." I snapped my phone shut pleased with myself.

"Um, will you fill me in now?" Dimitri asked pulling me closer to him.

"I am going to fix that, that is broken". I smiled and pulled him into the bedroom, and closed the door.

**Ok so we learned that Luka is in love, and gave it up as to not hurt Andrea. Rose is going to try to fix it, but will she be too late? Review!!!!**

**SK**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is Chapter 14, will Rose find Andrea on time? And what will happen when Rose figures out that Andrea is almost family? **

Chapter 14 – Fixing that, that is broken

It was still dark when the alarm went off. Taking a shower and getting dressed in jeans, a light green sweater and my black three inch boots. I brushed my hair out, then braided it. I grabbed my over night bag and threw in a change of clothes, a night gown, and my toiletries. I was ready to go. I went to the bedside and stood there watching Dimitri sleep. He looked so peaceful, his expression that of someone who had no cares in the world. I sighed, and bent to kiss his cheek. He smiled and his arm swept around me pulling me down to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you". I whispered. He still had his eyes closed and chuckled.

"Roza, you can wake me up like that every day." I giggled. Sighed and kissed his lips.

"Ok, I am going. Remember not a word to anyone. I don't want him to know what I am doing. I will hopefully if things go well be back either tonight or tomorrow." He sighed, pouting.

"Ok love, did you call the Academy in Flordia? For all we know she isn't there anymore". I scoffed, a little faith please.

"Yes I did, you'll never guess who answered the phone when I asked for the Captian of the guardians". I was excited. Dimitri opened his eyes, and gestured for me to go on.

"Stan, he said he knew Luka. He also knows Andrea. Well guardian Andrea Montgomery." I paused and waited for Dimitri to process the name I just said, his eyes widened. "Yes I think she is Alana's daughter. I remember once she said she had a daughter but that she had been taken in a raid. Alana thought she was dead, but I think I just might of found the one person two people love." Dimitri pulled me closer, kissed my neck and then my lips.

"You sure you shouldn't be a detective?" He chuckled, as I got up and grabbed my bag. I laughed.

"Right, well I will call you when I get to LA. Love you babe". I said winking at him. He smiled winked back.

"I love you too Roza, be careful". I turned to walk out.

"Well were is the fun in that?" I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. Stepping into the elevator I took a deep breath, pressed the L for Lobby and smiled. If this all worked out, I not only was going to make Luka happy but also Alana.

Three hours later I was arriving at the gates of 's Academy. I pulled up to the gate, a guardian that looked to be about 25, with long blond hair and sparkling green eyes approached the car.

"Wow nice car" He whistled taking in the canary yellow 2010 camaro I was driving. Well I said I wanted something fast...let me tell you I got it. The car drove like a dream, and picked up and went with the lightest touch of the pedal. I laughed.

"You ID please ma'am". I handed my drivers license, and when he read the name he stood there staring at me.

"Ok, which one do you want me to explain the ex-guardian or the world champion?" I laughed cos really his staring was creeping me out.

"Oh, um neither. Go ahead Guardian Alto will meet you in the Guardian parking lot. Just stay left when you go through the gates". He pointed left as he handed me my license back.

"Thank you very much". I said as I drove through the gate. I smiled, as I took in the school. It look exactly like . I guess they were all set up the same. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Stan standing there with a big smile on his face. I turned the car of, grabbed my bag and walked over to join Stan.

"Well Miss. Hathaway so nice to see you". He smiled, I snorted.

"Please Stan, call my Rose. I haven't been a student of yours for years." He laughed, which scared the crap out of me. Cos who would of thought he could actually laugh.

"Well Rose, after our discussion on the phone I did some digging on guardian Montgomery. It seems you are right. She was abandoned here about 20 years ago. Since then she has been trained and graduated as a guardian. She teaches here, and is a very strong guardian. Although she does remind me a lot of you". Again more laughter..wow I am impressed.

"Thanks Stan, I have to ask though how is she? Were you aware of her and Luka's love for each other?" I winced because I could be opening a big door, that could if things went bad slam in my face. Stan noticed my face and smiled.

"Well we weren't aware until after guardian Belikov left, but since he left she has been depressed. It was awful at first, she just seemed lost. But eventually she got better, that is not to say she is like she was before he came. Alberta and her have become very close, I think that has made a big difference." He smiled. Well I can honestly say I know how the girl feels, losing the love of your life sucks...big time!

"Thank you Stan, very much you have done me proud" I said laughing, he laughed and gestured me to follow him. We walked into a building I assumed was the housing for the guardians.

"I have arranged for you to stay in the guardian building, considering you are technically a guardian even if you chose not to be". I was confused, WHAT?

"I think you are mistaken Stan, I signed paper's renouncing my guardian title". He chuckled at me, I scoffed.

"Well the only papers anyone can find is that you graduated and then left. Walked off the face of the earth. Sorry to inform you kid, you are still a guardian." Ok..this is news to me. He stopped and opened a door to a room with a desk, nightstand, single bed and a small TV on the desk.

"Make yourself comfortable, and then come down to the guardian staff room. I will call and let Alberta know you are here, she will bring Andrea in for you to talk to." He smiled and then left.

I walked into the room, still surprised about the whole guardian thing. I guess it's not a big deal, it's not like I was going to change my mind and become a guardian. I put my bag down on the bed and pulled my phone out and pressed 1. It rang three times.

"Hello"

"Hello love"

"Umm..hey how are you?"

"Your not alone?" I guessed since this was not his usual greeting to me.

"No"

"Ok, well I am here, call me when you are along. I have some stuff to tell you, but you need to be alone. I love you". I said giggling.

"Ok, me too". I flipped my phone closed and headed down to the staff room. On my way down I met a few guardians. I recognized one as the guardian from the front gate.

"Yeah man it's really her, I told you it was the same Rose Hathaway". He was telling his friend as I continued walking down the hallway. I finally reached the staff room and saw a familiar woman sitting beside another woman. The other woman I assumed was Andrea. She had long blond hair and she looked to be about my height.

"Rose, wow it has been a long time". Alberta said rising from her seat.

"Yes Alberta it has, I see time is on your side". She laughed and hugged me.

"Rose this is guardian Andrea Montgomery. Andrea this is the guardian I was telling you about." The woman rose from her seat and turned to face me. This woman looked so sad. Her eyes were bright green, but they were lacking a spark of life. She looked like she was half dead. Oh my heart ached for her.

"Hello guardian Hathaway, nice to meet you. Excuse my bluntness but I am not sure how I can help you."

" I will leave you two alone to chat, but Hathaway don't sneak out of here. You will stay for dinner won't you?" I smiled and nodded. She turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Andrea and I alone. I gestured for Andrea to sit down, and she caught site of my ring.

"Oh your engaged how nice. Your lucky you found love". She said, her voice was so hallow lifeless. I smiled, for I knew what I was about to say might help her find her sparkle again.

"Yes I am, but it wasn't always happy for us. We were both guardians and we fell in love. As you know being in love with another guardian is forbidden" She nodded." Well we had to hid it. Then Dimitri was captured and turned by strigoi. I went after him and killed him. But thanks to a very good friend Dimitri was saved. Although we spent three years apart our love survived and we are together now. We live in Russia, and since neither of us want to be guardians we are free to love each other". I said, when I looked at her, her mouth was wide open and her eyes looked like they would fall out of her head. I smiled, YES! She is catching on.

"Your...your Guardian Rose Hathaway the guardian that went after guardian Dimitri Belikov?" I smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I am happy for you. The word is that he killed you."

"Well you can see for yourself I am very much alive. As for Dimitri he is too." I paused." That is not why I asked to see you though, but I think you might have a idea why I am here". She shook her head.

"Well I was told that a guardian by the name of Luka Belikov came to this academy, and that you know him". I saw the sadness in her eye's and she turned her head away.

"Yes, I knew him". She whispered.

"Did you love him"

"Yes, I mean yes I love him". She again whispered. This poor girl is torn in two.

"Well what if I told you he still loves you". I paused and her head snapped up and she looked at me with excitement in her eye's.

"He still loves me?"

"Oh yes very much, you see Luka is Dimitri's brother. We only just found out that he was alive. Luka and I had a talk last night and he told me that he loves you. He didn't want to take you away from being a guardian and since you two technically can't be together he left thinking that was the best way for you to forget him". She shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Oh I know, it doesn't work like that. Men don't understand that. However he thought that you would pick being a guardian over being with him. So rather than making you choose he chose for you. What I am here to see is if he was right, given this choice what would you choose?"

"I chose Luke, I love him." No hesitation what so ever, I smiled at her.

"Well then, pack your stuff Andrea because I know someone who will be very happy to know that". Her eyes got wide.

"You know where he is?" I nodded " Will you take me to see him?" I nodded, she let out a squeal and then hugged me so hard I couldn't breath.

"Umm...can't...breath". She giggled and let go of me. I laughed.

"Oh guardian Hathaway thank you so much, I have dreamed of this day forever!" She squealed with delight.

"Well first of all please call me Rose, secondly I have more news."

"Wow, there is more?" I nodded. "Do you know who your mother is?" She shook her head sadly.

"Well there again I can help you, your mother is a very dear friend of mine. She lives in Russia and her name is Alana". This was too much for her, she started to cry.

"Oh Andrea I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you". She hugged me again.

"No you didn't, I am over joyed. This is the best day of my life. When can we go...well where are we going?" she asked.

"Well first we are going to LA, that is where Luka is. Along with Dimitri and some of my friends. From there if you would like, when we go back to Russia you can come with us." She leapt from her seat and hugged me. Running off to her room, I assume to pack. I laughed, wow this was really a good day.

I heard the door open, and looked up Alberta and Stan were standing there.

"Well sounds like we will are losing another guardian". Alberta sighed.

"I know I am sorry, but if you saw Luka you would understand why I had to do it". They both nodded and smiled. It wasn't until that moment I noticed they were holding hands. WOW Alberta and Stan, hmm who would of thought.

"You did a great think Rose, how are you getting along, you know since Dimitri and all?" Stan asked. I laughed, right they didn't know.

"Oh yeah, one small detail I didn't mention. Dimitri is alive, Adrian saved him. He is in LA we live in Russia and are getting married". Alberta had a big smile on her face.

"Well that's great, I am so happy for you both. You will pass on our congratulations won't you".

"Of course, and thank you for your help with this, it means a lot." They nodded and walked out.

Four hours later, with Andrea in toe we were back in LA and almost at the hotel.

"Do I look ok?, I mean I don't have anything between my teeth do I? How's my hair? Is my make up ok?" I laughed.

"You look beautiful Andrea, I just have to figure out how to get you up to my room without Luka seeing you. We are all going out for dinner, and I don't want him to see you until then." Ah, I have a plan. I flipped my phone open and pushed one. It rang once.

"Hello my love". Ah he is alone, yes!

"Hello babe, listen we are almost at the hotel. Where is Luka?"

"We as in you and Andrea". I giggled. "Your amazing you know? Um I think he went with Eddie to the Do Jo, I told him you left early. They both seemed disappointed but I told them to just go there to find you. Why?"

"Well I want to wait until dinner to reunite Luka and Andrea. Can you come down to the lobby and get her, I will call Lissa and she can help Andrea get ready, while I head to the Do Jo?"

"Ok love I am on my way down". I ended the call and pressed 2 down it rang twice.

"Rose?"

"Hey Liss, listen I need a favour. Did Luka ever mention a Andrea to you?"

"Oh you mean the love of his life, yes. Poor girl I bet she is just as heart broken as he is". I laughed.

"Well he won't be when he gets to dinner tonight, she is sitting right beside me".

"Oh Rose, your amazing. So what's the favour?"

"Well Dimitri told Eddie and Luka I was at the Do Jo, so Dimitri is gonna meet me in the lobby and take Andrea to our room. I need you to help her get ready for dinner. While I go to the Do Jo."

"Sure no problem, I will meet them in your room".

"Thanks Liss, bye". I flipped my phone closed just as we pulled up to the hotel. Dimitri was standing at the entrance, and I saw Andrea's face light up.

"Wow hold up, that is Dimitri..Luka is at my Do Jo." I laughed and she looked at me funny.

"Yeah I will explain later, go with Dimitri. Everything is taken care of. I will be back in about a hour ok?"

"Sure Rose, and thanks again". I nodded. Dimitri walked to the car and leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you". I smiled "Ok Liss is gonna meet you in our room, and I will be back with Luka and Eddie in a hour".

"Ok, Love you". I smiled " Me too". And I sped off to the Do Jo.

An hour later, I walked into our room. Dimitri was sitting on the couch with Christian and Garth.

"Hi Roza," Dimitri smiled at me. "Hey yourself". I strolled over and gave him a kiss.

"Come on boys, time to get ready for dinner". Christian snorted. "I am ready, we were waiting for you to come back, and the other two haven't left the bedroom since we got here. You better check to see that they are still alive." I laughed.

"It takes time to get beautiful you know." I said as I went to the bedroom. I opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind me.

"Andrea? Lissa?" I called out. Lissa poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Hey, come see she looks gorgeous. I didn't think you would mind if she borrowed a dress."

"Of course not". I walked into the bathroom to see Andrea wearing a knee length purple cashmere dress. It was knee length and she had on my bow tie heels. Lissa had curled her hair so that it fell softly around her shoulders. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow Luka is gonna die and think he has gone to heaven." Andrea blushed. I glanced at Lissa she was wearing a floor length light blue satin dress. Her hair was up off her shoulders. She too looked gorgeous.

"Wow you two are gonna put me to shame". Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Right Rose and that happens when? You always look good. I bet you could wear a paper bag and no one would mind. Well maybe if you left the room, Dimitri would." We all laughed.

At that i jumped into the shower, Lissa put some music on. Wanted by Jesse James came on, we all started singing.

Hoo hoo hoo..

I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you commin around  
Cus I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But youre the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now

Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep you commin around  
Cus I like it  
Nothings wrong  
It's so right  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted

Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my..

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

I got out of the shower still singing, went to the closet..and pulled out my black v- neck dress. It hung about 3 inches from my knee and the neck line was a plunging. I brushed and blow dried my hair curling the ends. A little mascara, lip gloss and black heels and I was ready to go.

I opened the bedroom door and the three of us walked out laughing. I heard a whistle and we all stopped. Christian was almost drooling over Lissa, she giggled. I looked at Dimitri and he looked...well like he was undressing me with his eyes. I put my right hand on my hip and smiled.

"See something you like?" I asked seductively.

"Yes, very much". I giggled I almost missed the door opening and closing. I looked up and oh crap!

"Alright are they ready to....Andrea?" Luka was in total shock.

"Hi Luka" Andrea smiled, blushing. Luka stood there gaping. Slowly he walked to her.

"Andrea...I...What.." That was it, he crushed their lips together and we all sighed with relief. When they finally broke apart. They smiled at each other.

"How did you know I was here?" Luka asked, not letting go of her.

"Rose, she came and found me". Luka turned and smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I am starving, lets go get dinner". I laughed and we all moved out of the room.

Luka and Andrea hand in hand...finally where they belong. Together.

**Ok so Luka and Andrea are together, but what will they do? Will they stay together or will their oath's to be guardians pull them apart? What will happen to drive Dimitri over the edge? Find out in Chapter 15. Reviews are welcomed with open arms. ******

**SK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is Chapter 15...Who shows up and almost gets the crap kicked out of them? **

**Enjoy **

**SK**

Chapter 15 Self Control

Dinner was great. Luka and Andrea just sat there staring at each other. It was so sweet; I don't know what they are going to do. I knew I did my part; I brought then together whatever their decision now I would understand.

"Oh hey before I forget, Stan told me something interesting at the Academy today". Dinner was over and Dimitri and I were in our room laying on the couch cuddling.

"Really I bet you just fell down and begged him to tell you". Pure sarcasm he is learning, my chest swelled. Wow I sound like a proud soccer mom. I laughed.

"Yeah he told me that I was still a guardian. When I left the Academy I signed papers renouncing my guardian title, but apparently those have gone missing." Dimitri arched his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to go back. It just took me off guard that's all". I sighed, and then remembered something else.

"Yeah and Stan and Alberta are together too, they were holding hands. It was sooo cute. Well as cute as holding hands with Stan can be. They looked really happy. After I told them about what happened with you, they were floored. They both sent their congratulations though". I laughed at the mental image of Stan holding hands with Alberta, I guess it wasn't funny but I just couldn't shake it.

"Yeah I knew Stan had a thing for Alberta, but I never thought Alberta would go for him. Good for them."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I laughed at Dimitri he was pouting, I had gotten up to answer the door and apparently he wasn't happy I moved. I blew a kiss to him and he smiled. I shook my head and reached for the door. As soon as I opened the door and saw who was standing there I slammed it shut again. I turned on my heels and walked back to Dimitri who looked confused at the scene at the door.

"Um Roza who was at the door?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"A IDIOT who DIDN'T GET THE POINT!" I yell as I stalk back to the door. I through the door open.

"WHAT! You didn't get it the first time I slammed the door in your pathetic face Adrian? Do you need me to do it again! Cos I will, WAIT I have a better idea. Put your head in the door jam and I will slam it again". Suddenly I was being pulled back.

"Roza love calm down". Dimitri was trying to calm me down and failing at pulling me back into the living room.

"Adrian Ivashkov I am going to kick your skinny, royal ass."

"Well I missed you too Little Dhampir". Smirking he walked into the living room, and sitting on the couch. Leaning back putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Um Adrian you might want to get out, I don't know how long I can hold her. Once she is loose I am not sure I can catch her before she strangles the life out of you."Dimitri said, seriously to Adrian. However Adrian just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, she's mad. She wouldn't really hurt me though. Deep down she loves me." HA wrong!

"Yeah, well we will just see about that won't we. WHY Adrian? Why do you always feel the need to hurt ME?" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. I trusted him and he hurt me bad this time. I mean maybe in his small pea brain he thought he was protecting me, but he was wrong and he needed to know that. The door flew open and Luka and Andrea came flying into the room.

"What's going on?" Luka and Andrea were ready to battle whatever was the problem in this room.

"What's going on is I am going FUCKING kill him. You know what ADRIAN GET OUT! Don't ever talk to me again. You made me believe that I could trust you, and the whole time you were lying to my face. I thought you cared about me. But you are so selfish all you ever cared out was YOURSELF!" I was still fighting Dimitri to get free, I would kill him if I did. Adrian rose from the couch lazy smile and all and came towards me.

"Adrian, I really wouldn't go that close to her. If she does get out of Dimitri's arm's I have no doubt she will kill you". Adrian shook his head. "Ok your funeral". Luka stepped behind Dimitri and to my right. Andrea followed and stepped to my left. Wow over protective much.

"You know Rose you should be thanking me, I saved Dimitri. All for you, and now you scream at me" I started to laugh, yeah sounding a little hysterical but given what he just said to my I think I was with my right to be a little on the hysterical side.

"Thank you Adrian really? Cos the way I see it you saved Dimitri to torture him. You told him that you and I were together. You told him I loved you. You told him that we were going to get married. So you tell me where in there you did anything for either of us? And if you were such a saint and did it all for me, why was I the only one who didn't know about it? You make me sick, your disgusting and I have never hated anyone in my life EVER. But I can honestly say I HATE YOU! No get the FUCK out of my hotel room. Don't call me, don't text me, don't write me..stay out of my life FOREVER!" I screamed at him. I pulled my arm free, and everyone in the room held their breaths. I look at Adrian...and if looks could kill he would be dead. I turned on my heels and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind me.

Once in the bedroom I broke down, tears streamed from my eyes. Grrr I wanted to hate him so bad but I couldn't. Why not, he hid this from me for two three years. Looked me straight in the face and said nothing. He did this for me, my ass. I heard Dimitri calmly telling Adrian to leave. How could he be so calm. "Adrian if you want to live to see tomorrow get out NOW!" I screamed from the bedroom. I heard the door to the bedroom open and my head snapped up. It was Lissa and Andrea.

"Oh Rose, are you ok?"

"Ok, yeah hardly I can't believe he has the nerve to show his face here." I was vibrating I was so mad and sad. Wow waits sad...why was I sad.

"Come on Rose settle down, you know he wouldn't purposely hurt you. He had to of thought not telling you was for the best."

"You know what stop defending him Lissa. He not only didn't tell me, but he told Dimitri that we were together, that I loved him and we were getting married. So I am sorry if I feel no pity for a man who betrayed me." Lissa looked shocked.

"He told Dimitri that? Well no wonder you're so mad. Ok I'll be right back" She turned on her heels and walked back out to the living room.

"Adrian go, Rose needs time to cool down and she won't be able to do that if your still here". Lissa was trying to calmly get him to leave. Stupid stubborn Adrian wouldn't have it.

"Come on Rose please come out, talk to me...please let me explain".

"Adrian". Dimitri was warning him to leave, I had to think that no one would stop me if I went after him. I knew better though. He was Royal no one was going to let me get to him. I shook my head, I am not totally stupid though I know what the consequences where for attacking a Royal and I had the completion in a few days. Nothing was going to stop me from continuing on with my life. However I could make him think I was going to hurt him. My lips curled into a evil grin.

Andrea must of saw it, she lunged for me but I was faster. I flew out the door and before anyone could notice I was out I was in Adrian's face.

"Well talk Adrian, you want to explain so let's hear it" I stood there seething with anger.

"Roza" I looked at Dimitri he shot me a warning look, I shook my head he knew what that meant. He relaxed a little but came to stand behind me.

"Look Rose, you know I love you. You think I would hurt you on purpose?"

"Well Adrian let me see, you brought the only man I loved back to life, then told him you and I were together and we were getting married. You knew if he thought I was happy he wouldn't come to me. So yeah I do think you would hurt me on purpose. You showed me how much you love, by doing this". I spat in his face, really did he think I was going to thank him for driving Dimitri to Tasha when we could of been together. Idiot!

"Rose think about it, we were getting closer. I always hoped we could be together. If I would of told you I would of lost you forever, all I wanted was to be the one who made you happy the one you loved. I wanted you to love me like you loved HIM!"

"Adrian please, we have talked about this. Even if Dimitri was still dead today I would never love you, or anyone else for that matter. Don't you get it Dimitri is the love of my life, my heart, my perfect match. He is my soul mate, so it wouldn't matter if he was here now or not. I could never love anyone else, my heart isn't mine to give. It has been Dimitri's always, and that is where it will be forever. " I paused to step closer to him, I took his hand in mine. " Adrian I really don't want to be mad at you, but the only thing that's worse is hurting you. I do love you, but as my brother not as my lover. I want you to be happy, so please please let me go". I felt the tears escape out of my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and saw he had tears there too. I knew he loved me, and always felt guilty that I couldn't love him back.

"I'm sorry Rose and Dimitri too. I really am sorry. I was selfish and conniving and I should of told you both right away. There is no excuse for my actions. Can you ever forgive me". I smiled at him.

"I forgive you Adrian, you saved my life for that I will always be grateful. Please just let it go now ok?" Dimitri was so calm. What a great guy, really I had expected him to beat the living crap out of Adrian...well hell I expected to beat the living crap out of him. Instead I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He loved me so much he was willing to sacrifice me finding out and loosing me forever.

"I forgive you also Adrian. I love you and care about you as if you were my own brother. And it pains me to think that you are upset. But this has to end, I can't keep this up. My heart belongs to Dimitri and always will. Please respect that. I really don't want to hate you, I would love for us all to enjoy our time together. But to do that you have to let me go."

"I am right now I am letting you go. I love you Rose, and from now on I will only mean it as my sister. You have no idea what both of you forgiving me means, thank you for letting me stay in your family". He smiles at me and I mean really smiles at me. Like I am just another family member and my heart swells I know that he means it. I throw my arms around him and we hug.

"Ok, I am ready for bed...everyone out". They all laugh, but slowly they all make their way out. Adrian stops in front of Dimitri and extends his hand. Dimitri grasps it and shakes it. With that everyone is out and we are left alone. Dimitri looks at me and smiles.

"Ok so now we really need to work on your self control" I snort.

"Yeah cos your self control is totally water tight Belikov." He chuckles

"Well it's better than yours".

"Oh really? Hmm well then you won't mind if I do this?" I smile seductively and pull my shirt over my head, revealing my red satin bra. Lust and desire fill his eyes. But he doesn't move.

"Ok well then this really won't bother you" I slowly unbutton my jeans and slid them down. So now I am standing with only my matching red satin bra and thong...oh and my black heals. His eyes sweep my body, and he looks like...well actually he looks like he is in pain. A good pain though..yes almost there! I kick of my heels and turn to the bedroom, slowly undo my bra and as I slip between the doors I through the bra behind me. The next thing I know I am on the bed and he is hovering over me kissing my whole body.

"Well I guess we need to practice your self control too then". He growls and I giggle.

**Well I hope you like it. In the next chapter we will learn just how well Luka, Eddie and Andrea are trained could they learn something from the world champion? And what will Luka and Andrea decide? Review Review Review **

**SK **


	16. Chapter 16

**Can Rose win, she faces an opponent she knows well. But the opponent knows her too, is this good news or bad? Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 16 Lucky Kiss

"COME ON EDDIE!" I yelled I knew he was holding back. "Hit me with all you got. DO NOT HOLD BACK!" I yelled at him. Eddie does not like to be yelled at it makes him mad, thus is why I am yelling at him. He lunges for me, but again it is calculated and planned. I dodge it easily. I spin around and my open hand collides with that back of his head.

"Ow Rose come on". Eddie whines. I shake my head.

"Well at least try, I saw that coming from a mile away". He spins around fakes left and kicks me in the right side. I flinch, now this is more like it. I fling my right hand out and he blocks it easily, but just when he thinks he has me. I grab his wrist twist it, flip over him and knock his knees out. Sending him flying to the mat, I straddle him.

"I win" He groans and I giggle. I let go he rolls over onto his back.

"Where you really trying that time?" I ask, afraid of the answer I know will come from his mouth.

"No...Yes...Maybe" He grins, I snort.

"Well I hope not, even Lissa could take you if you really were". I turn to walk away and he lunges for my right leg pulls up. Sending me flying in the air, twisting I manage to land on my back, and pull my legs up as he lunges and lands hard with his stomach on my feet. I push up, and he fly's and lands on his back.

"Ok Ok I am done, you kicked my ass enough today" He laughs. I stand up and pout.

"Awww come on, I didn't even break a sweat". He stands up shaking his head.

"No way, I like living and if I keep playing with you I won't be. Besides I think its Luka's turn now". As he says that I smile, oh yes this will be fun!

"My turn for what?" Luka says walking into the room. Surprise! I lunge for him, but he somehow manages to dodge my attack. Wow these Belikov boys really are GODS. We circle each other, waiting for the other to attack first. He does, and fakes right but I see his left first whip out and block it. He laughs.

"Ok Dimitri wasn't joking". I shake my head and smile. I lunge at him, he steps back but I expected that and spin landing my foot in his stomach as be bends I lift my knee and it connects with his face. He falls to the mat. I lunge at him; he rolls and is on his feet before I am close. He grabs my wrist, and flips me onto the mat on my back. He swings around and lands straddling me. I hear Eddie cheering Luka on. Ok you want a show I will give you one!

Luka has my arms pinned to the mat with both of his; I rock myself back and lift my hips bringing my legs up and around his neck and pull. He is instantly pulled backwards, and as soon as I feel him rock back far enough I remove my legs and push up with my heels. He lands on his back on the mat. I rock back on my heels, waiting for his move. As he flips up I spin and round house kick him in the right shoulder, he stumbles and while completing my turn I rock my left leg and swing my right up and it collides with his left temple sending him to the mat again. I waste little time, I straddle him and pin his hands to the mat. TAP TAP TAP. I smile.

"I win!" I roll off him and lay on my back beside him breathing just as hard as he is. I close my eyes letting my breathing calm.

"Wow Rose that was amazing, you can kick some serious ass!" I didn't need to open my eyes to see Eddie's face he was shocked.

"I have to agree, that was some serious stuff you just did there. I admit I don't think I could take you, even if I wanted to". I laughed at Luka's comment. Wait! Did he just say what I think he said? YES! Victory.

"Umm Rose?" I heard a voice calling me. I opened my eyes and rolled to my side. Natalie the receptionist was standing in the door. She was petite for a Moroi. Her hair was blond with red streaks, and cut in a bob. She had dazzling green eyes, and a great smile.

"What's up Nat's?" I smiled.

"Well you asked me to let you know when Mona got here, and she's here...but" I didn't let her finish, this Mona chick is done here. What I walked into that night was not tolerated as far as I was concerned. I also found that she was over charging people for classes and was pocketing the extra money. No one steals from me! I rounded the corner, and threw the door open.

"Who the Fu..." Standing before me was a woman about 5'8 short spiky black hair, and green eyes. She gasped when she saw me.

"Right pack your shit, and get out. You don't work here anymore, and you are never welcomed back. I should sue you for the money you stole, but so long as you hurry up and get out I won't" She stared at me, wide eyes and mouth hanging open. WTF do I look bad?

"Ummm...WAIT you can't order me to get out, who the hell does you thinks you are?" She yelled at me, coming around the corner of the desk lunging at me. I blocked her fist but grabbed her wrist and twisted. She cried out in pan and grabbed something off the desk. Something hard slammed into the side of my head, and the world went dark.

"Rose?" I heard faintly

"Rose?"

"Rose?" yes that's my name, now what do you want?

"ROSE!" Ok enough.

"WHAT" I snapped back. I heard about 6 sigh's and opened my eyes to see one very worried face staring back at me.

"Rose, are you ok? Does your head hurt?"

Yes

"No" I lied.

I hear a commotion behind Eddie, and pushed him aside so I could see what was going on.

"Who do you people think you are anyway? You think you can come in here and tell me to get out?" Mona was pissed, but not as pissed as I was. She was right in Dimitri's face; he was mad but trying to calm himself.

"Look I think it is best if you leave. BEFORE Rose wakes up". Too late. I stalked out of the office, pushed Dimitri aside.

"You want to know why I have the right to kick your sorry, stealing, alcoholic, smoking in my office ass out. Because I own this business and if you did your job then you would know who I am." I paused and she gaped at me. "Yeah not so tough now are you?" I started to walk away and wheeled around "The next time you feel the need to hit someone in the head; I suggest you are gone before they wake up". I stalked off back to the office slamming the door behind me. Laying down again back down on the couch, and closing my eyes. SHIT my head hurts.

"Roza?"

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Can I come in Love?"

"Yes" I whisper again. I hear the door open, and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Are you alright?" I hear worry in his voice.

Hell no my head feels like it has been ripped open and salt poured into my wounds. I know if I tell you this you will make me go get checked out.

"Yes" I lied. I hear him sigh, and I smile.

"Roza, this is not funny. You could have a concussion. I think you shoul..." Oh no you don't, I cut him off opening my eyes.

"Dimitri I am ok, see I can open my eyes and besides I don't have time. I have my last dress fitting in half an hour." He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. This is the last fitting, and if I don't go tonight I won't get to go at all. I have training the next couple of days, and then it's time for me to fight for my championship. So see there really isn't time for me to go to the doctors." I smile sweetly. The look on his face tells me he isn't convinced, so I stand. Hmmm wouldn't you know it, this room is swirling. Neat! I stagger, and Dimitri catches me. Oh boy, I can't think this will end well.

"Roza, you can't even stand on your own, how are you going to try on your dress?"

"Lissa and Andrea will help me". Again I am smiling sweetly. He shakes his head, but leans down to kiss me. Hmm I like this kiss, it intensifies and soon his lips are on my neck softly kissing.

"Please Roza". Ummm hey that's cheating!

"Oh that's not fair!" He chuckles. Yeah not funny! I really want to stomp my feet and throw a tantrum, but somehow I don't think that will help me.

"I will call Lissa and have her, have the lady bring your dress to our room." I shake my head, he looks at me puzzled.

"You aren't allowed to see my dress before our wedding day Dimitri". I smile, I know it has been bugging him. He likes to know and see everything but this one thing I haven't allowed. He sighs.

"Fine I will step out while you try it on. Ok?" Ok so now I am all out of excuses, CRAP! I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you win" He smiles. But before he can move, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Rose, you are not going to believe it!" Natalya screams in my ear. OUCH!

"What? What's wrong?" I ask panicking. Dimitri freezes.

"What? No nothing's wrong, but you are so going to love me." She giggles. Phew! I shake my head no? He relaxes.

"Well I already love you, but why what did you do?" Dimitri mouths _WHAT? _

"Well I found a place for your wedding, it was actually easy and you're going to love it!" I mouth back _Wedding Plans_ and he chuckles.

"Ok you got me, where?"

"In our garden, I mean I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. You both love it there. And then the reception will be at the hall, down the street I already booked it. I got your flowers ordered too, and the cake too! So all you have to do is get the dresses, and the guys their tuxes". I laugh hmm Dimitri in a tux, wow I would love to be there for that fitting.

"Hang on Natalya, I am gonna talk to Dimitri, but your right it is perfect"

"Ok".

"Natalya found a place for the wedding, in Mama's garden and then the reception at the hall down the street". He smiles.

"It's perfect..tell her thank you". I smile.

"Ok Natalya you got the ok from us. Thanks for doing this by the way. I would be lost without my sister". She giggles and I smile.

"No problem, ok so you two are back on Saturday so that leaves us three weeks to go over the rest. Crap three weeks, I better get going. Ok Love you bye". The phone is dead.

"Wow she is really excited, and really I can't blame her. You do have the better room". Dimitri fakes surprise.

"So now you think that she wants us to hurry up and get married so she can have my room? My sister loves me, she wouldn't do that" He smiles, I laugh.

"Not as much as she loves your room". We both laugh at that.

So that night after having seen the doctor who confirms I do not have a concussion. Luna show's up with my dress, it fits perfectly so she leaves it with me, she also leaves the dresses for Natalya and Nicola. Lissa and Andrea try their dresses on and they fit perfect so she leaves theirs with them also.

Over the next couple of days, my life revolves around training, sleeping, eating, training, sleeping, eating, and hey some more training. Finally it is Thursday.

I woke up before the alarm goes off, and lay in bed just watching Dimitri sleep. I enjoy it, and it helps to calm me to look at him. I decide I need to get up, so I quietly get out of bed and slip into the living room. After meditating for over an hour, I hear the door to our bedroom open. Footsteps approach me and Dimitri kisses the top of my head.

"Good Morning Love, how are you feeling?" Oh just dandy, you know since today is one of the BIGGEST days of my life.

"I feel great" I lie.

"You will do great, no need to worry". What can he read my mind now?

Standing up, I wrap my arms around his neck as he sweeps me closer to him and bends down to kiss me.

"OOO a kiss for luck?" I smile at him.

"No, I just like kissing you" awww how did I ever manage to get such a sweet guy!

After a cup of coffee I head off for a shower and to get ready to go. Dimitri does the same, and I call to make sure Lissa has directions to get there. I have to be there an hour before the events start to sign in so the others will come in a separate car.

"You ready?" Dimitri asks me as we pull into the parking lot and the Hydro Dome.

"As ready as I ever will be". I smile back. Really I want to puke, my stomach is in knots, and my head is going a mile a minute. I take a calming breath, what the hell am I so worked up about? I wasn't like this last time. I really need to get a grip.

So we go in and after signing in, I get measured and weighted. They give me a slip of paper telling me what dressing room I am in, and Dimitri and I head off.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"**Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 2009 World Taekwondo Championships. I am Ian Barrett I will be your announcer for the day's events. So here is how it will work, as you can see there are three rings set up. Each class of skills will have a ring. The far left is for beginners, the far right is for intermediate, and the centre ring is for Advanced. So without further delay, let's start the completion. **

**In the beginners ring, in the red corner I give you Jose Santos..his stats are 5/10 ( 5 wins out of 10 fights). In the blue corner I call Eric Miller, his stats are 6/10. **

**In the intermediate ring, in the red corner I give you Tammy Johnson, stats 9/12. In the blue corner I give you Tom Steinhaur, stats 10/12.**

**In the advanced ring, I give you our reigning world champion Rose Hathaway, stats 52/53. In the blue corner I give you Jack Bird, stats 35/42. **

**Good luck to all". **

With that it starts. Jack was a worthy opponent but his fault was planning his attacks on me. I managed to win this round only three minutes after it started. I was one step closer to winning again. Woo Hoo for me! My next two rounds went by fairly quickly, the first one being against another man and ending with a round house kick to his temple knocking him out. My second round took me some time. Tara was her name, her stats were 47/50. She was fast and at first I thought that she might beat me. I asked Dimitri at break for advice.

"Watch her closely". Well thanks of wise one, for such in depth advice.

Our round next round started... Tara strike...me block...Tara strike...me block. Oh I get it, she is repetitive. I watched her, and began to learn her attacks. Our second round lasted 4 minutes ending with me, straddling and pinning her. TAP TAP TAP... she was out, and I was in.

So for the next four hour's that is how it went. They fought, I learned, and then I won. Each round lasting only 5 minutes into the second round. Until there was only three of us left. Sebastian was up against Fertado. Fertado was about 5'10 slightly shorter than Sebastian's 6'1. Their weight was equal, Fertado's stats 48/50 and Sebastian's stats 49/52. They began, and they battled back and forth. I watched with interest learning their moves and patterns as who ever won this round was to go against me for my title. I thought Fertado had it, but Sebastian altered his pattern and ended and won with a front snap side kick and snap kick combination the first blow to his stomach, then finally to his temple. Fertado was down and Sebastian was mine to conquer. Once this fight was over, we would wait until the other two divisions where complete, as the final fight was for the championship. I was eager for this fight, Sebastian was a hot head. To my advantage I had taught Sebastian much of what he knew. To my disadvantage he knew most of my attacks. Thus putting us both as equal opponents.

"Roza, you have done so well. I am so proud of you, win or lose doesn't matter to me. I know who the better fighter is" Dimitri was trying to calm me. Thing is I wasn't even nervous, this fight I had actually hoped for.

"It's all good comrade, I am all over it". I laughed, Dimitri kissed me and we waited to be called out for this..the fight I have been training for.

"**Well ladies and gentlemen the time has finally come for our last and most anticipated fight of this entire event. This next fight is for the 2009 World Taekwondo Championship. **

**Introducing first in the red corner, Sebastian Gortez stats 50/53. Defending her championship in the blue corner is Rose Hathaway stats 58/59. **

When I entered the arena, every person was on their feet. Yelling a name they wanted to win. Camera's where flashing, and as I entered the ring and the announcer asked for silence for the fight to begin in went quiet. The bell shrilled to life and we began.

Sebastian had a grin on his ugly mug, I hadn't noticed before but he was pretty battered and bruised. As I took in the locations of his bruises I began to plan an attack. We circled each other, I attacked first. My left hand swept out, and he blocked, but he wasn't anticipating my right to follow and it connected with his right shoulder. He wincer, yes yes YES! We battled back and forth for the first round. The belled shrilled and we went to our corners.

"Roza, you are slowing down."

"Yes, yes I am. Just watch oh wise one". I smiled at him and just as the bell shrilled again I walked back to the fight. We took our stances, he advanced on me right away. Trying for a front snap and side kick combination. I dodged barely. As he rounded his last spin I caught his leg and pulled. He slid forward and I spun landing a blow to his stomach and dropping his leg. He landed on the mat, and slowly got up. Awww are you tired and hurt. TOO BAD! As soon as he was up, he advanced on me again faked right, but went left and caught my right temple. It hurt, bad..but I shook it off. He spun, and landed a snap kick to my left side just under my left arm. CRUNCH I heard it, and gasped in pain. I faltered and he took this to his advantage and advanced on me again. This time a round house kick to the left side of my back. I gasped in pain, he was working on my injuries. I know that I have 3 maybe four broken ribs. I spun and my hand flew out, connecting with his forehead. FUCK, add to my list of injuries broken knuckles. I stifled a scream, just as the bell shrilled his foot connected with my forearm CRUNCH..ok add broken arm now. I stumbled to my corner and Dimitri looked horrified at my face.

"What do I look that bad?" I asked joking.

"Roza, are you sure you can keep going..I am pretty sure you have a broken hand." He touched my hand and I growled at him. He looked worried.

"Yes, but add to that a broken arm and broken ribs too" I winced.

"Oh that's nice, but don't forget a black eye too". Dimitri's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"SHIT! I'll kill him if it isn't gone by our wedding". I laughed, Dimitri didn't look impressed. Oops!

The bell shrilled, and I kissed Dimitri and headed for the mat again. This time, I didn't give him time to get his stance I jumped and launched into a combination crescent kick to double piercing side kick I connected with his left temple and he went down. Instantly I was straddling him and pinned his arms to the mat with one hand and twisting both arms with the other. TAP TAP TAP. I froze. Less than 2 minutes into the third and final round I had beat him. I looked up and gaped at Dimitri, who was jumping up and down. I let go of Sebastian and ran to Dimitri's arms.

"**Ladies and gentlemen our winner and World Taekwondo Champion is defending champion ROSE HATHAWAY...Congratulations ROSE!" **

**3 HOURS LATER**

Dimitri and I walked out the back door of the arena and I was engulfed with hugs I winced as the doctor confirmed that I had 4 broken ribs, 3 broken knuckles and my forearm was cracked. He had casted my hand and arm and put me in a brace for my ribs. I was to take it "easy" for a couple weeks. I wasn't worried I knew that I would be healed for the wedding. I was excited, I had done it again. I glowed with pride knowing I had not only won the last fight, but just like everyone else I earned this spot. I fought and worked my way up. I was overjoyed that my friends were there to see me win.

"Rose you were kick ass, I thought that guy had you. But you shot out of your corner and totally redeemed yourself. Great strategy". Eddie bragged.

"No strategy Eddie". He looked confused. I giggled.

"Before I came out of my corner, I gave Dimitri a kiss...for luck. Just so happens that it worked. I laughed, but Luka shook his head. Ok now I am confused.

"No Rose, luck had nothing to do with that. You were determined, you fought that fight better than I have seen anyone fight before. You were very hurt, but to the untrained eye you wouldn't have noticed that. You truly are the World Champion in more ways than one." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Luka". He smiled. We got in our cars and headed back to our hotel. I needed a hot bath to relax and tomorrow my plan comes in to action

After my bath I lay in bed cuddled up to Dimitri, I sighed and smiled.

"What Roza? Does something hurt? Are you ok?" Dimitri was losing his cool, so I leaned up and kissed him.

"Hmmm...I like that answer". I giggled and he chuckled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow...the looks on Lu...." I stopped, SHIT!

"The what?" CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!!!

"Nothing, it's nothing"...ok lamest excuse ever.

"Roza what ha..." I Kissed him, this time not letting him break for air. I had no intentions of telling him my surprise for tomorrow. And with the way he was kissing me, he had forgotten who he was let alone what we were talking about.

Oh yeah..I'm good!

**Woo Hoo Rose won! But what is Rose hiding? Hope you liked it, Review you know you want to ******

**SK**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose is hiding something, what could it be? **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 17 Suprise!

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind**_

_**It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I like it.**_

Are you serious, I kissed a girl that is what I wake up to? My hand reaches out and smacks the alarm clock. I can feel Dimitri chuckle under my head. I blink, letting my eyes adjust, propping up on a elbow and stare at him. A very big smile is playing on his lips, hmmm amusement. From what?

"What is so funny?"

"Where you trying to tell me something with that song". Yeah funny, really funny. I reach out and playfully smack his arm.

"You wish". I blurt out. He is serious now, grabs me and pulls me close.

"I don't share, my mom tried to teach me but I never caught one." I burst out laughing.

"Your good Belikov, very good". I look back up and he still has that serious yet confused look on his face. Ok he was joking...right?

"Seriously Dimitri, what's up?" He shakes his head and starts to pull away. I grab his face with my hands, and stare straight into his eyes.

"What love, what is it?" He sighs. Oh he wasn't joking, I see sadness and anger in his eyes. WHAT!

"That day...when you um...freaked at Adrian?" I nodded. "When...you said...that you...loved him?" Ok what is going on Dimitri is stammering?

"Yes I do ...but what does that have to do with sharing?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth I know the answer.

"You thought I would chose him over you?" He nodded. Ok now I am sad, does he think I would do that? "Do you really think I could, or even would do that?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it on the headboard. OMG he does!

"No..Yes..I mean I don't know, I think more than anything it just hit a little too close to home, you know?" Oh I get it now..DUH!

"Ah...so this is about what he told you isn't it?" He nods "Ok well babe, you know I didn't chose him, never would. Nor would I chose anyone else. I can't wait to marry you and be your wife. Walk beside you and love you more ever day. So please let's not think about it. It will only depress all of..." I freeze again. What the hell is wrong with me, it's a SURPRISE IDIOT! I jump out of bed.

"Jeez look at the time, we better hurry up". I say running into the bathroom. Wow I am a idiot, what a lame excuse. I hear Dimitri getting out of bed, footsteps going to... the bathroom. CRAP! Warm arms around me, his lips on my neck. OH CRAP!

"Please Roza, tell me what is going on, please" Oh yeah I am so done. Not fair.

"Mmmm I like that" I whirl around and crush his lips to mine, and to my eager satisfaction he kisses me just as eagerly as I do. Oh yeah I rock!! Wow that was close phew! He pulls away, and cups my chin in his hand.

"You know that is not fair!" He pouts. Ha! I bet I am the only person on the planet that can make Dimitri Belikov, Russian God pout. I pull out my defense, my man eater smile...and let him have it. He laughs and shakes his head. Kisses me softly and goes back into the bedroom. Phew that was close.

I flip on the radio in the bathroom, and jump in the shower. I run to you by Lady Antebellum comes on, at first I just hum along, then I lose myself in the song and soon I am singing out loud!

_**I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you**_

Chorus  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

"Roza, love of my life?" Ha ha what does he want?

"Yes Belikov" he chuckles

"What are you hiding?"

"Well seeing as I am naked in a shower I would think it would be hard to hide anything" The door to the shower flies open, and there is my Russian God, staring at me. I smile and do a full turn.

"See, no where to hide anything" I smile sweetly. He chuckles and closes the door of the shower.

"Ok, ok I get it your not going to tell me." I say nothing, wondering if it is a test. Well too bad, I won't tell. I laugh to myself.

I step out of the shower, and into the bedroom to get dressed. I hear my phone go off:

_Just got the papers, we are all set ___

_L_

"What's Lissa want?" Crap, I slam the phone shut smiling up at him.

"Oh she just wanted to make sure we are gonna go for coffee at the airport?" He smiles and shakes his head. Ok I don't think he bought it, but he isn't pressing me either.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Ok so you promise to call, so I know you got home safe?"

"Yes Liss I will. We will see you again in two weeks right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." She sighs, leaving each other is never ease. We both smile knowing it won't be long until we see each other. Lissa's phone rings.

"Ok, thank you". She closes her phone. "That was the pilot, they are ready to depart now". She tells everyone. I lean in for a hug, and whisper in her ear. "See you really soon". She giggles, and hugs me back. I hug everyone and Dimitri nods to all. The 7 of them leave us to board the plan. Adrian walks up and gives me a hug.

"See you in three weeks, take care you two". I smile and nod and he is off to his plane back to court.

Dimitri slips his hand in mine as we head off to the food court. We have another hour before I flight so we decide to get a snack.

"You know Roza, it won't be long until you see them all again".

"I know, it's just hard to say good bye that's all".

After an hour we board the plane, and are on our way home. I lay my head on Dimitri's chest and fall asleep.

"Roza?"

"No, I am tired and it's my day off. Please let me sleep". I hear laughter, hmm what's so funny. I slowly wake up, rubbing my eyes.

"Ah...there you are love, come on we are here. Let's go home." Wow I slept the whole way. I stand up and smile.

We depart from the plane and head to get our luggage. Then out to my car and home. I am practically bouncing out of my seat the closer we get home. Dimitri notices, god could I be anymore or a idiot.

"Roza, what's wrong?" His voice full of worry.

"Oh, I am just eager to get home to see snaps, and you know everyone. I missed them so much".

"Well settle down, your gonna fly out the window if you don't". I laugh, just you wait!

When we finally turn down our street my hand is already on the door leaver. Dimitri laughs.

"Are you gonna make a run for it?" I giggle.

"Um, Roza were you expecting company?" He ask's when we pull in the driveway, as there is a black SUV in the driveway. I put on my surprised face.

"No, maybe its Alana, I called and told her we would be home today". He nodded.

We got our bags from the trunk, and he headed for the garage.

"WAIT!" I screamed at him. He spun around, after sweeping the yard and street he looks at me confused.

"Um, Alana said that the garage has a mouse in it, I don't want you to open the door. It will get out, and then we won't ever find it." I turn and wince.

"Oh ok, I will go to the hardware store tomorrow and get a trap" I breath out, phew.

We head up the front walk, and he unlocks the door pushing it open.

"SURPRISE!" Shock on his face. I laugh, YES!

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?" I shout faking surprise.

"You mean you don't know" I shake my head. "Well that makes two of us".

4 of us burst out laughing, the rest look at us like we are crazy. I look at Dimitri, he is still shocked but I see the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"This is what you were hiding?"

"Well part of it, there is more. But can we get in the house and I promise we will fill you all in." Dimitri grabs my suitcase and walks in the house, as I follow. We all sit down in the living room.

"Ok first of all explain the "we" part of that". I laugh.

"Oh that's the easiest part, Lissa, Christian and Eddie are in on it all with me".

"I should of known". We all laugh. "Ok Roza explain, and all of it". I nod.

"Ok so I knew that Luka would want to come see Mama, and I also knew that Mama would be very upset if she found out he was alive and not here. So that started my whole plan. I figured that since Andrea was going back to court, that wherever Luka went she would go. I had to talk to Lissa and Christian because I knew that Luka wouldn't come unless they were coming, so once I told them my plan they agreed.

Now for the part I am unsure if they will like. Luka and Andrea Lissa has some very important papers for you if you want them. They have both signed them, so it is up to you if you want to". Lissa hands them the papers. I watch them scan the papers, and then they both look at me confused.

"Well I know what it is like to have to hide the fact that you are in love. I also know the consiquences of hiding your realationship, it is a great strain and can ruin it also. So when Lissa approached me and asked me what I thought, I said I thought it was a good idea, but really it is up to you two." I sighed, they still looked pretty shocked.

"Look it's not like we don't like either of you, in fact we love you both dearly. That is why we are offering this to you both. No one should have to hide their love." Lissa added.

Luka shook his head out of confusion. "So your willing to let us go? Let us live where we chose so that we can be together?" He asks looking at Andrea , their eye's meet and there is no way that you can deny that they are so deeply in love.

"Well really it's your choice, things have changed and you won't have to resign as guardians but it will mean you will have to sign the release form. Basically you would become free range guardians." Christian says, looking very kidly, He was ecstatic about doing this for them.

"Rose?" Luka says not looking at me.

"Yes Luka?" I ask, as I am unsure of what he wants.

"Do you have a pen?" He smiles, Andrea nods. Woo Hoo they are going to do it. This is just what I had hoped for. Now they can be together and not worry about putting Moroi ahead of themselves.

"I am so happy, no offense Lissa or Christian but it is time that you two put yourselves first". I say handing Luka a pen. They both sign the papers and hand them back to Lissa.

"Well now it's official" We all laugh.

"Wow that was some surprise Roza". Dimitri pulls me close to him. I giggle.

"Well that isn't actually all of it".

"There is more?" He asks I nod and take his hand. Pulling him to the garage.

"Go ahead" I gesture to the door and he opens it and flips the light on. Sitting right beside my bike is a silver and yellow Ducati 1198 Superbike.

I waited for a reaction, but he just stood there open mouthed and eye's almost falling out of his head. Does this mean he like it? Slowly he turned around with the biggest grin I have ever seen, oh yeah he likes it!

"Roza, when did you have time?" I laughed.

"I ordered it the day after we got to LA, when I was going to the Do Jo". He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me. I laughed when he set me down.

"Does this mean you like it?" I smiled. He shook his head..WHAT!

"No, I love it. But it's not my birthday or anything".

"No, it's my part my wedding gift and something I thought you would like". He walked over to his suitcase and tossed me a bag. I opened it and smiled at him.

"You remembered?" He smiled and nodded. I took the lip balm out and squealed. He shook his head.

"It's not a big deal. Nothing like you got me." I laughed and kissed him.

"Ok you better take these boys out to look it over, I am getting annoyed looks" I laughed. The boys headed out to the garage.

"Alright girls looks like we are on our own for the rest of the night, I will show you to your rooms". I gestured to the stairs. We started up the stairs.

"Roza" I turned to see Dimitri standing in the kitchen. I told Lissa and Andrea to go up I would follow soon. I turned back down the stairs and walked to Dimitri.

"What's the matter, you don't like.." That was when he crushed my lips with his. He pulled me close, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When I finally broke the kiss, he was beaming.

"How did I get so lucky? I mean I knew the moment I saw you I loved you. But never in a million years did I think that I would be lucky enough to have you love me back." Dimitri said kissing my lips softly. I pulled back and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"Funny, I have always thought the same way".

**Well here you are, the big surprise. Hope you liked it, Review please. What will happen when Luka see's the rest of the family? How will Andrea react to the news Rose has for her? **

**SK**


	18. Chapter 18

**Luka is ruinited with his family and Andrea meet's her mother. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 18 Happy Tears

After everyone had settled into their rooms, I decided to go for a walk. I told Dimitri I would be back soon, he smiled and kissed me.

I crossed the street, not yet knowing where I was going. Thinking about the day I smiled. Mama, Natalya and Nicola were going to be so happy. Now they would have the missing person in their family. I hoped that he and Andrea would stay here, so that we could all be together. I know it would make Mama happy, she would have her son's again.

Thinking about Andrea I frowned. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to address the information I had about her. Would she be happy? What about Alana, would she be happy too? Would Andrea understand that Alana had no choice in what happened to her.

That brought back memories of my mother I didn't want to think about. She had brought me to the Academy, and left me there. She didn't understand me at all, when I made the choice to go after Dimitri she was mad. After I had completed my mission and decided I didn't want to go back she was furious. I didn't want the life she did, I had that and had lost the love of my life because of it. I never realized until now how much her disowning me hurt me. She didn't understand, I loved him so I had to save him.

Well my life is very different now, full of love and understanding. I smiled at that, knowing in 3 weeks Dimitri and I would be married.

I looked up, brining myself to the real world and realized I was standing outside the very place that held so much love and understanding. Dimitri's mother's house, I smiled and turned to go home.

"Rose?" The outside light came on and as I turned I saw Nicola standing in the front garden. What the hell is she doing outside in the dark, by herself. As soon as she realized it really was me, she came running at me embracing me in a hug.

"OUCH!" She pulled back and looked at me fully of worry.

"Oh god Rose, what happened?" Ummm duh...fight of my lilfe!

"I have some injuries from my fight, it's no big deal. Nicola, what are you doing outside? It's dark and you shouldn't be out here alone." I said sternly, the older sister voice coming out.

"Well I was just thinking". She sounded sad, and as she turned her face I saw tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Nicola! What's going on? Why are you crying?" I started to panic, Nicola hardly ever cries.

"We were talking about who we should invite for the wedding, and I don't know why but I thought about Luka. You would of loved him, he was Dimitri's twin. The only way to tell them apart without really looking at them was their eye color. Luka had blue eyes, but if you really looked Luka was a little shorter and his hair was lighter." I smiled at her. Yeah and his accent is thicker than Dimitri's, and he never swears.

"I am sure I would of Nicola, I know it's hard, but would Luka want you to be crying when you think of him?" She shook her head. "He would be so proud of all of you, you know I bet he is beaming knowing how well you are doing in school. You both loved each other with all your hearts, so if you think about it he hasn't gone anywhere you haven't. His love and memory lives in your heart so he is always there." She smiled at me, wiping her tears away.

"Thanks Rose, you always make me feel better". She turned to go back into the house. "Coming in?" She asked.

"Um no, Dimitri is probably near a heart attack I have been gone for a while. We will come over tomorrow though ok?" Nicola laughed and nodded. She turned to walk away.

"Nicola?"

"Yes Rose"

"It will be better tomorrow, trust me". She smiled and walked back into the house. I chuckled to myself and started back towards home.

When I got home all the lights were on, and the garage door was open. I saw Eddie and Garth talking.

"Hey guys still drooling over the bikes?"

"Rose, where the hell where you?" Eddie asked. Uh oh, what did I do now?

"What are you talking about? I just went for a walk, I was only gone for an hour." Wow freak out much.

The door to the house opened and Luka walked out.

"Dimitri! She's here!" Luka yelled back into the house. What is wrong with these people I wasn't gone that long.

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled, running towards me. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Dimitri was panicing. WTF???

"I went for a walk, I told you before I left. Why would I be hurt? You guys are making it sound like I was gone all night." Dimitri sighed in relief, wrapped his arms around me. I looked up to meet his eyes and what I saw confused me. Worry!

"What's going on? Why were you worried?" I asked.

"Roza, you were gone for 4 hours. When you left you said you wouldn't be long, so when you didn't come back I got worried". I had been gone for 4 house, wow that might be why I feel so tired.

"Oh". I said sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't know I was gone that long. I was just walking and thinking. I ended up at your mom's". I smiled.

"Oh that will do it, Mama loves company. How is she?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I didn't go in. I saw Nicola outside and we talked. I promised we would come over tomorrow." Well that was the plan.

"oh, ok. Well it's late, it's been a long day full of surprises" Dimitri chuckled. " Tomorrow will be just as exciting". I yawned, wow I really am tired. Dimitri smiled and he lead me back into the house. We all said good night, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I awoke to the smell of waffles and bacon. I reached for Dimitri, but he wasn't there. Sitting up I swung my legs out of bed. I stood up and stretched, then went to the bathroom to see if he was in there. I peeked in, and was disappointed he wasn't there. I decided I would take a shower and get ready then go see if I could find him.

The hot water felt good on my sore muscles and ribs. I looked down and gaped at my body, I was covered in bruises. Odd none of them hurt though. I finished washing and got out of the shower. Wrapping my robe around me and towel drying my hair. I went to the closet and grabbed my favourite pair of levis jeans, and a violet tank top. After getting dressed I did my hair. Then put on some marscara and lip balm. I smiled, I couldn't believe Dimitri remembered.

"Dimitri don't you think you should wake her up?"

"Wake who up?" I asked laughing at all their surprised faces when they saw me. I walked into the kitchen where Lissa was making breakfast.

"Are you sure you can't stay and cook everyday for us?" Dimitri asked, smiling at me. It was no secret I couldn't cook.

I laughed. "Yeah Liss you sure? Dimitri doesn't know how to use the waffle machine". Lissa laughed. Dimitri was very technically challenged and despises reading directions. I had discovered this when I came home from shopping one day and he was sitting on the couch, face almost red with anger. Apparently he couldn't figure out how to turn the satellite on. I laughed at his face when I pointed on the remote to the big red button that said power on it. Somehow he didn't find it funny.

I grabbed a plate and put a couple waffles on it. Then went to the counter and pulled up a stool. I dug in, realizing how hungry I was.

"Dimitri is Rose up yet?" I heard Eddie call from the garage. I shook my head no, Dimitri chuckled.

"Yes she is Eddie". I glared at him, he rolled his eyes.

"What's up Eddie?" I called back, getting up from my stool and walking into the garage.

"Hey, did you get this bike customized? Dimitri let me take it for a ride this morning, and it's kick ass". I smiled. Eddie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, I mean wouldn't want him pouting ". Eddie laughed.

"What did you have done to it?" I gaped, it was Garth. I thought he was mute.

"I had them upgrade to a wiseco piston kit, put in racing plugs, custom radial hand controls, Xbs fan control and power plate, micronic oil filter, a quick release fuel cap, Vie vince pipes, supersprox rear sprocket and cts moto brake kit. Lastly custom designed Fose rims. All in keeping with what has been done to my bike" I looked up from the bike to see all mouth's gaped except Dimitri, who was just smiling as he had no idea what I said.

"Wow, those are crazy wicked custom parts. The rims are wicked." Garth was staring at the bike adoring it.

I laughed "Garth, you look like your gonna kiss it" The whole room erupted in laughter.

Soon it was time to go to Mama's. I walked into the living room to find Luka sitting on the couch. He looked nervous.

"They will be really happy to see you". He smiled at me. "Last night I talked to Nicola and she really misses you. Best hurry up, I promised her today would be better and I always keep my promises". I smiled at him, as he got up and we walked out of the house together.

"I don't know how to thank you Rose. You have been so kind to Andrea and I".

"Don't be silly, there is no need to thank me. Just seeing you two happy is thanks enough for me". He hugged me and walked to the truck. Dimitri and I were riding our bikes. We insisted that Lissa and the others come too so they could meet Dimitri and Luka's family.

Dimitri straddled his bike and grinned at me. I chuckled, yep like a kid in a candy store. I straddled my bike, and we both fired them up. I slid my helmet on, kicked the bike into gear and shot out of the garage. I love speed, it makes me feel free. I knew Dimitri was right behind me so I slowed to let him pull up beside me. Even though the viser was tinted I could still see his huge smile. I laughed and twisted the throttle and shot out in front. The whole way there we played, me in front, him passing me. I arrived at the house first, but he wasn't but 3 seconds behind me. I hoped off my bike as he shut his down.

"Ha I won!" He laughed and smiled at me. Wow I love that smile.

The other's arrived and as soon as the truck was stopped Eddie and Garth where out.

"Who won?" Garth asked.

"I did of course"

"It's ok, I will beat her on the way back"

"Of course you will". I giggled.

The front door of the house flew open and Mama, Natalya and Nicola came running out. Just like last time I received hugs first, Dimitri pouting. I was talking to Natalya when Luka came around the side of the truck. I heard Mama gasp and I turned to see her staring at a smiling Luka.

"Лакаа? Но как?" **( Luka? But how?) **Mama asked.

"Мама, это - длинная история. Но это реально, я наконец пришел домой!" **(Mama, it's a long story. But it is real, I at last have come home!)**

Mama and his sisters stood there staring at him, then they all ran to him and collided with him in a long tight embrace. Nicola pulled away first crying and ran to me and hugged me tightly. I winced, my ribs were still really sore. She pulled away, and I wiped her tears away.

"Rose, how did you find him? We thought he was dead." She rushed out. I smiled.

"Actually he came back to the Academy after being held hostage in Argetina for 5 years. He was looking for Dimitri, but when he was told that Dimitri had been turned Strigoi and that I was looking for him. He came looking for me." I paused taking a deep breath "He couldn't find me so he went back to the academy and became Lissa's guardian in Dimitri's place. Then when we went to LA they came and that is when Dimitri and Luka had their long awaited reunion."

"That is when Rose planned for me to come home to see you all. And there is someone I want you all to meet." He walked over to the truck and opened the door. A nervous Andrea stepped out.

"This is the love of my life Andrea. Who Rose went and got for me from the Academy in Flordia. If it wasn't for Rose Andrea and I would still be apart." I blushed. Mama walked up to Andrea and Andrea put her hand out to shake her hand. Mama looked at her hand, and then hugged her. I smiled, remembering that was just like the welcoming I got.

"Приветствуйте Андреа, я настолько счастлив иметь обоих моих сыновей, столь счастливых."

Andrea looked at me.

"She said Welcome Andrea, I am so happy to have both my son's so happy." Andrea smiled shyly.

I turned to Mama "Мама, пойдем внутри. Мы можем болтать и схватывать." **(Mama, let's go inside. We can chat and catch up.) **She nodded and we walked into the house. We sat in the living room, and talked on and on about everything.

Luka told us about what it was like when he was held in Argentina. How he escaped and about the friends he made on his way to the Academy.

I told them about the championships. Mama said she was proud of me. I smiled. Nicola just sat there looking at me.

"Nicola you ok". I asked. She nodded. I went over to her and took her hand and lead her out to the garden.

"Now tell me what's up?"

"When you told me last night tomorrow it will be better, I never imagined he was alive. Thank you Rose, you have granted all my wishes for the last 7 years". She hugged me lightly but holding me close. The tears started to flow from both of us. I heard the door open and looked to see who it was. Luka.

"Well I will leave you two, to catch up. Luka I am gonna take Andrea to see someone, but I promise to bring her back soon". I smiled and he nodded at me. I walked back into the house.

"Andrea I need you to come with me, I need to get something I forgot from the house". She nods. I kiss Dimitri and he whisper's in my ear "Good Luck" I smiled and we walked out the door.

We took the SUV as Andrea didn't know how to ride a bike. We pulled up, and we both got out. Andrea shot me a confused look and I smiled. Opening the door, we headed straight to the back. I knocked on the door. I hear foot steps and the door opened.

"ROSE!" I smiled and moved aside so that Andrea could see. They both stared at each other. I could tell by the looks on their faces they were recognizing their similarities. The same eye's, face shape, hair color and body shape.

"Rose...is...this" Alana stammered out.

I smiled. "Yes Alana, this is your daughter Andrea".

Both woman had tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly I was pushed back further as mother and daughter collided into a tight hug sobbing into each other. Finally they broke apart and we moved into the office. Mother and daughter glued to each other, sitting on the couch. I relayed the story about how I figured out who Andrea was and both woman hugged me tightly.

"I thought I had lost you forever" Alana whispered.

"I was told you abandoned me there". So Alana told us the story about how Andrea was taken.

I stepped out into the cafe giving them some privacy. I smiled and had been right. I pulled out my phone and pressed 1.

"Hello my love. How did it go?" I smiled

"It went great, we were right."

"That's wonderful Roza. You are amazing you know that?" I sighed.

"So you keep telling me" I giggled and I heard him chuckle.

"When are you coming back?"

"Why you miss me already?" I asked joking.

"Of course I do, I always miss you when you away". He answered honestly.

"Soon, ask Mama if I can bring Alana back with us please." I hear him ask Mama, and of course she said yes immediately.

"She said yes of course" I laughed

"Ok then we will be back very soon"

"Ok"

"Roza?" I smiled I know what is coming.

"Dimitri?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, and will see you soon".

"Ok bye love"

"Bye" I flipped my phone closed and went to get Alana and Andrea.

We got into the SUV and headed off, back to the rest of my family.

I sighed, thinking how great it had all turned out. I really do love them all.

**Well everything worked out in the end. In the next chapter Rose and Dimitri will get married. Who could show up and possibly ruin the most important day of Rose's life? **

**Hope you liked it. Review ******

**SK**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is Chapter 19, who shows up and ruins everything? Read on to find out. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 19 Our Dream

It was a week before the wedding and I was going to Mama's to go over the seating plan with Natalya. Guests had started to arrive, I had met so many people I had no chance of remembering all their names. Natalya had asked their cousin Tanya if her daughter and son would be the ring bearer and flower girl. I was a little surprised that she hadn't asked me first. However when I met them, I decided I wasn't mad anymore they were perfect.

I walked through the door of Mama's house and looked in the living room. There was no one there.

"Natalya!" I yelled, then I hear the water running oh ok she's in the shower. I climbed the stairs and started to head into her room to wait. Then I had a thought, and evil grin spread across my face. Oh yeah this is gonna be good. I crept to the bathroom door, and quietly opened it. Tip toeing to the curtain. My hand wrapped around the curtain, and I yanked it back.

"SUPRIS.." I was greeted with a naked chest. WHAT! A very nice naked chest, my eye's wandered every curve, every muscled. I looked up to see a surprised face. He had wet dark hair, oh so lovely green eyes, lips that were perfect for kissing, a squared off jaw and...wait WHAT the hell am I doing!

"Um" I heard, but apparently my body hates me cos I can't move.

"Natalya?" I whispered. Yeah cos this is NOT Natalya.

I heard him chuckle."Um no, sorry to disappoint you. It's just me" . Well no kidding.

Hand on my hips "Ok so who the hell are you and why are in this house?" I was annoyed and knew for some reason I should leave the room. However I couldn't remember why. Huh!

"I would be Marcus, and you would be?" Ok I am a idiot of course this is Marcus. Dimitri's best friend Marcus. Somehow me standing in the room with him being naked didn't seem to bother me, that would be because my brain has betrayed me.

"I am Rose, nice to meet you Marcus. I have heard so much about your chest" WHAT! " I mean your abs" WHAT WHAT WHAT! I laughed hystraically, and yes I sounded like the crazy cat lady. "I mean I have heard so much about you". Ok time to leave idiot.

"I'll just wait for you on the bed" OH MY FUCKING GOD! "I mean in the living room" I bolted from the room slamming the door behind me. I heard him laugh as I went down stairs. What a gorgeous laugh, I mean it goes with him he is hot. Rose get a hold of yourself, your getting married to DIMITRI. You know the hot Russian GOD!

I sank to the couch and shook my head. Idiot! I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming into the living room.

"It's ok I have clothes on now, you can open your eyes" Oh good, a smart ass. I sighed and opened my eyes. He was standing there with this huge smug grin on his face. I took him in, Chocolate brown spiky hair, green eyes, very tanned face, and oh boy would you look at that chiselled body. He was a little bulkier than Dimitri, wait I am comparing him to Dimitri? I need help.

"Yeah, um sorry about that. Natalya was supposed to be here." I smiled.

"It's ok, although I was disappointed you weren't waiting on the bed" Yep I'm an idiot. He laughed and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well Dimitri said you were feisty, but I didn't know he meant this feisty". He laughed. I gaped at him, which only made him laugh harder.

I heard the door, open and close.

"Oh hey Rose, good you met Marcus already". Natalya said as she sat down on the love seat. Marcus laughed.

"Yeah we met". I said blushing.

"Yeah it was such a surprise" Marcus erupted into laughter. Natalya looked at him and then me. I shrugged because this is so not the conversation I wanted to have right now.

"I gotta go" I bolted out the door, and jumped on my bike and tore off. Yeah good one Rose, so smooth!

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day I have been waiting for. The day when I get to marry the love of my life.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Lissa crashed through the door, and tripped over her own feet. I looked over the edge of the bed and Lissa popped back up. I burst out laughing, she glared at me. Ooops.

I got up and went to take a shower. "Hurry up Rose, we only have an hour and a half until you walk down the aisle". I giggled, most woman in my position where nervous. I wasn't I just wanted to get there and become Dimitri's wife. I hurried and washed my hair and body and flew out of the shower. I emerged from the bathroom and my ladies in waiting where sitting on my bed. I gasped they looked beautiful. Lissa's dress was different from the rest. It was long light blue with a darker blue ribbon that encircled her just below her bust line. It was strapless and fight her perfectly. Her hair was up in a bun. She looked wonderful. Andrea, Natalya and Nicola's dresses were a shade darker. They were free flowing, and reached their ankles. Their hair was up also in the same bun.

"Wow you all look gorgeous, how can I compete?" I laughed.

"Oh Rose, you know none of is gonna even compare to you". Lissa giggled and I sat down at the vanity to let her do my hair and makeup. She blow dried my hair and then put loose curls in it. One blue orchid was placed behind my right ear. Then she started on my makeup. She brushed light blue eyeshadow on the my eyelid, then mascara, and lastly my lip balm.

Finally it was time for my dress. The Lissa and Andrea have seen it, but Natalya and Nicola haven't. I slipped into the bathroom and unzipped the garmet bag, slidding it off the hanger. I unzipped the back and stepped into it.

"Liss, can you come zip me up". She opened the door and was holding a box. She zipped me up and handed me the box. I frowned, what's in here. I opened the lid and saw the most gorgeous pair of shoes. They were open toed, white satin and had a chunk heal. She helped me put them on and I hugged her.

"Thanks Liss, I love them". She smiled, and we stepped out of the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror. I looked classically beautiful. My dress was white, free flowing, it had a thick strap that went across my left shoulder and a another that went around my neck and met with the one on my left.

"Rose, Dimitri asked me to give you this". Andrea handed me a long black velvet box. I opened, on top was a note. I took the note and opened in:

_Roza, _

_Today is the day we have dreamed of. Our dream is finally coming true. I love you with all of me, and can't wait to be your husband. _

_Love D_

Aww he is so sweet, I set the note down and gasped at what was inside the box. The chain was silver and so was the pendant. The pendant was the sign for eternity and in the bottom loop was a diamond.

Lissa smiled and came to put it on. It was beautiful.

"Of so we got something borrowed, your using my garter. Something new, your dress and shoes. Something old, your ring. Something blue, the orchaid." I smiled I am ready.

We walked outside and slid into the carriage that would take us to Mama's house. When we arrived I was practically bouncing off the seat. I stood to get down and there was Adrian, I had asked him to walk me down the aisle. Dimitri agreed that it was a good idea, Adrian had cooled it and we were like siblings now.

"Rose you look beautiful". He said as I stepped off the carriage.

"Thanks Adrian". I smiled at him.

We got in line and I saw Annabelle and Oliver in their outfits. Annabelle's dress was white satin with a blue ribbon around her waits. The top was fitted and the skirt flowed nicely. She looked like a princess. Oliver had on a black suit with a blue tie. What a handsome boy.

The music started and Nicola went first, followed by Natalya, then Andrea and finally Lissa.

"You ready?" Adrian asked.

"Are you kidding, I have been waiting for this my whole life"

We started down the aisle and i spotted Dimitri right away. Oh god he is gorgeous. Dimitri said if he didn't get to see my dress I didn't get to see his suit. What a great surprise. It was black and fitted. With a black dress shirt with pale blue stripes. I looked into his eyes and they told me how beautiful I looked. We got to the end of the aisle and Adrian gave my hand to Dimitri. We walked to the priest, our eyes locked on each other.

"Good Afternoon family and friends. Today we are gathered together to witness the joining of a loving couple. If there is anyone here that see's just cause why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your piece". No one made a sound.

"The couple have written their own vows, so I ask Rose to go first." Looking into his eye's I said my memorized vows.

"The day was dark as night, Then you walked through the door. Suddenly the light was bright. Sunshine poured onto the floor. From that day forward,I felt cherished and adored. From this day forward,  
Our hearts will be as one. We are joined and can't be undone. Thank you, my one and only Love  
My life, my heart, my sole mate .My Husband. For life" I slid the silver band onto his finger. Every word I said I meant. Dimitri had tears in his eyes.

"Today Rose, I join my life to yours. Not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. I love you". He slid the ring onto my finger. I blinked back tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride". Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. Crushing our lips together. We reluctantly broke apart, and my feet touched the ground. We turned to face our guests.

"Family and Friends may I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Belikov. With that we set off down the aisle and straight out to the carriage that took us all for pictures.

It took about 2 hours for all the pictures to be taken, we finished just in time for the reception. We arrived at the hall, and stepped inside.

"Friends and Family, I am pleased to announce the arrival of Mr. And Mrs. Belikov". We walked in and everyone clapped. The room looked amazing. Each table had a clear vase with bunches of blue tulips.

After dinner, speeches and cake cutting it was time for our first dance as a married couple. Dimitri had chosen the song, he said it was a surprise. We walked out to the dance floor and the music began. I felt tears in my eyes, it was Brad Paisleys Then. The first song we ever danced to.

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mezmorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then_

Chorus

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then

Chorus

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

The song ended and we kissed. I didn't think it was possible to love him more, but I do. We parted ways to visit with everyone.

"Care to dance?" I spun around with a big smile on my face. It was Marcus of course. Over the week we had spent time getting to know each other. We really clicked, he was a smart ass like me. We talked for hours about our lives and the things we had done. He moved to Dajabon about 5 years ago and loved it there. I was surprised to learn he was a free lance guardian. I told him about how even though I never graduated I was given the title anyway. Dimitri was happy, that Markus and I got along so well.

"Of course" He extended his hand and I took it. We laughed and joked through about half the song. My eyes swept the room, all the people here were special to either Dimitri or I. There was Lissa and Christian my best friends. I know surprising isn't it. Eddie and Adrian were like brothers to me. Alana was as far as I am concerned my mother. I watched them all laughing and having fun. Even Dimitri was walking outside with Tasha. Wait WHAT! She wasn't invited, what the hell is she doing here?

I pulled away from Marcus, I heard him say something about hurting his feelings but my mind was on other things. Like Tasha the bitch that tried to keep Dimitri from me.

I silently walked out through the side door they had just walked out. The night air hit me, and I shivered. I followed their voices and peeked around the corner.

"You know Dimka, I didn't think you would go so far as to actually marry her" Of course hag, he loves me duh!

"Tasha don't be like that, my family expected it. You know she means nothing to me" I what?

Tasha walked over to him, and kissed him. To my horror he kissed her back. The kissed turned into more, and I turned my head not needing to see anymore. Marcus was walking towards me, I put my finger to my lips to silently tell him to be quiet he nodded. I pointed around the corner , he slowly peeked. When he turned around his face was white as a sheet, he looked at me with pure sadness in his eyes. I however was having a hard time breathing. How could he do this to me? Why do this to me? He said he loved me and couldn't live without me. Now he is kissing the bitch from hell. Soon my heartache turned to anger, as I walked passed Marcus to confront the oh so "loving" couple he grabbed my arm.

"Just wait, maybe its a mistake" He whispered, I yanked my arm back and glared at him.

"Oh like, a _oh I tripped and my dick fell into her_ mistake or a _I didn't see you standing there_ mistake?" I was done listening to Marcus try to stick up for him. I rounded the corner and wow would you look at that my husband is kissing the ice queen.

"Oh so sorry to interrupt you kissing _my_ husband Tasha but what the fuck are you doing here!" I screamed at her.

"Roza.."

"Oh I don't think so Dimitri, I heard you. I mean nothing to you remember. "

"Oh stop being so dramatic Rose, did you honestly think that he would pick you a child...when he could have a woman like me?"

I snapped, I lost it like really lost it. I lunged at her, my open hand collided with her nose breaking it. I whipped around and snap kicked her in the face and she flew back. I lunged for her again, but suddenly I wasn't moving again. I turned to see Dimitri holding me back.

"Get your fucking slimy hands off me. You lousy excuse for a man." I swung and my fist connected with his nose, breaking it. Awww how cute now they match. He stumbled and I lunged and we fell to the ground. I kept punching him in the face, screaming at him the whole time. I felt arms tighten around my waist and pull me away. I struggled but the arms where to strong. I relaxed and the arms loosened, ha not that smart after all. I took off, running I didn't stop until I reached the Do Jo. I yanked the door open and flew down the hallway. Damon gaped at me.

"GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT!" I screamed. I must of looked scary because they all took off. I went straight for the punching bag and punched and kicked the bag as hard as I could. Finally crying and worn out I collapsed to the floor sobbing. I heard footsteps, but I didn't move I couldn't. I felt arms going around me and pulling me to the office and onto the couch. I still hadn't looked to see who it was, and really I didn't care.

"Rose, can you say something?" Marcus I should of known.

"He said he loved me, he said he couldn't live without me." I looked up into Marcus's eyes and say anger and sadness.

"He lied" he breathed and pulled me to his chest where I sobbed letting it all out.

This was supposed to be the best day of my life. I married Dimitri and thought my life was complete. It was all a lie, he never wanted me at all. I wish he never came back, I wish I hadn't had this false idea of how love worked. My heart was broken, beyond repair. This time he wasn't coming back, he was gone and it was all her fault.

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I groaned my head hurt so bad, why? I sat up and realized I was in the office at the Do Jo. What the hell. Just then the door opened and Marcus walked in with Lissa. Oh yeah now I remember Dimitri and Tasha. I sighed and sat up.

"Rose? Please say something?" What did she want me to say, my fucking heart was torn out of my chest by a lying sack of shit. Talking was not what I wanted right now.

"So how was the party" I joked, my way of hiding my pain.

"Rose are you ok?" Yeah I am great, just peachy.

"What do you think? I married a man who lied to my face." Lissa and Marcus exchanged looks.

"Rose, I m just going to check on something I'll be right back". I nodded. Whatever!

Marcus sat down next to me.

"Rose, I think you should get out of town for a while. Lissa made arrangements for you to go stay at court with them." I snorted like hell.

"I'll be ok" I sighed. Marcus shook his head.

"What, you think I want to go back there with them? Oh maybe I will stay and become a guardian. I don't fuckin think so. It's only been a day since I found out and you all are trying to run me out of town already". Marcus looked taken back.

"Rose you have been out for a week" I gaped out for a week, and they didn't think taking me to a hospital would be a good thing?

"You mean I have been out on this couch for a week and no one thought to take me to a hospital?" I was shocked, Lissa would of insisted.

"No, but Lissa called Alana who called her friend who is a doctor. He came and checked on you and said you were out due to emoitional stress. That you would wake up when your body had healed."

"Oh". I said sheepishly. Marcus took my hand.

"Marcus why are you here? I mean I am glad you are but why aren't you with Dimitri?" I mean good question right he is his best friend.

"Not anymore. His family disowned him after what he did to you. I can't believe he would do this, I mean I bought the whole thing". I smiled.

"Yeah unfortunately I did too" I felt tears running down my face, and went to wipe them away but Marcus beat me to it. I looked at him and saw how really bad he felt for me.

"Rose if you don't want to go to court with Lissa, um why don't you come back with me. I mean you know we are friends and I love to have company. I have lots of room, and we could spend all day lounging on the beach." Well I love the beach, and I wouldn't have to run into asshole and bitch face.

"Ok, but Marcus?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Can we leave right away. I mean like as in as fast as we can, I just can't be here anymore". He nodded.

Lissa walked through the door, and smiled at me.

"Lissa I appreciate you wanting me to come back with you, but I am going back with Marcus. I need to get away from here. Some place that won't haunt me." She smiled and walked over to me. She embraced me.

"Good, you deserve it". She pointed to Marcus "If you try anything I'll kick your ass" I looked at Marcus he kinda looked scared. I burst out laughing.

"Oh good, your a wimp just what I need". Marcus pouted and Lissa and I laughed at him.

We left the Do Jo to go to my house. I walked through the door to see Luka and Andrea sitting on the couch watching a movie. The second they saw me, they both jumped up, both embracing me.

"Rose, I am so sorry".

"It's ok Luka, its not your fault."

" I know but what he did, is...is ...is" he trailed off, but Andrea continued " digusting. Rose, he's a fucking idiot." I smiled, oh don't I know it.

"You know Mama won't talk to him, neither will Natalya or Nicola. We are just so outraged at what he did".

"Luka I won't make you all chose you know. You are his family". Luka shook his head.

"Not anymore, what he did is unforgivable. "

Marcus came back into the room. "Rose we better hurry, I got us on a flight that leaves in 2 hours". Wow he is fast!

"What do you mean? Your leaving?" Luka asked me.

"Yeah, I am going to stay with Marcus for a while. Look I know what you are all thinking, but I am not running away. I am walking away from him. I don't want to bump into them. I just can't handle it yet. I need some time".

"I totally agree, get out of here and don't worry about anything. Luka and I will look after the house and the Do Jo and your classes for you". I hugged Andrea and headed upstairs.

"Andrea?"

"Yes Rose"

"Tell Dimitri he's fired".

"With pleasure".

I walked upstairs and packed some dresses, my bathing suit, bathroom stuff, make up and shoes. I looked down at my hand and slid the rings off.

I walked down stairs and handed the rings and necklace to Luka.

"The rings are your grandmothers so you take them. The necklace, burn it!" Luka nodded.

The door flew open and Lissa and Christian flew through it.

"I got the papers Rose".

I walked over and took a pen and signed my name. Rosemarie Hathaway, they were annulment papers. He could have his life, I was starting over. This time, I had my whole heart. It may be broken but it was all there.

**Ok ok don't kill me, I know it isn't what you thought but just bare with me it will get happier. No Rose and Dimitri do not get back together! Will Rose be able to trust again, is there another love out there for her? REVIEW!**

**SK**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so Rose is in Dajabon, but will she slip into depression or can Marcus find a way to help her? **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 20 A new Sunrise

I had been in Dajabon for three weeks, and I still hadn't been outside. I just lay around on my bed, watching sappy love movies. Yeah I know pathetic right? What do you expect I thought we were forever?

I lay back on my bed and plugged my ear plugs in, closed my eyes and pressed play. I sighed when I heard the words. Kellie Coffey Walk On...the lyrics rang true to me. Eyes still closed I started to sing along.

_It came out of nowhere, Dropped like a stone_

_Careless betrayal , I could not believe it_

_I feel abandoned, where did it all go wrong_

_Truth in my blind spot, I could not see it_

_I cry out to heaven to get me through hell_

_In the mean time I'll just keep telling myself _

_Walk on, Walk on_

_Don't let this sad setback break me_

_Walk on, Walk on _

_And see where this detour will take me_

_Cause I been beaten down, on the ground _

_but I'll pick myself up and dust off _

_and walk on_

_Sunset's behind me, and all that's ahead_

_Is a long stretch of road, god knows where it's goin_

_Cryin comes easy, out here in the dark_

_Cos the hardest part, is the feelin of roamin_

_And I ain't got nothing left that I can use_

_The only thing that I know I can do is_

_Walk on, Walk on_

_Don't let this sad setback break me_

_Walk on, Walk on _

_And see where this detour will take me_

_Cause I been beaten down, on the ground _

_but I'll pick myself up and dust off _

_and walk on_

_I'm gonna walk on ooh yeah_

_Cause I been beaten down, on the ground but I _

_Oh I Cause I been beaten down, on the ground _

_but I'm gonna pick myself up and dust off _

_and walk on_

_I'm gonna walk on_

I gasped when I felt warm hands brush my face. My eyes flew open and there were green eyes staring back at me. I reached up and pulled the ear plugs out.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep". Marcus sighed, I knew he was getting frustrated that I wouldn't leave the house. I also knew he was letting have some time to try to get over it.

"It's ok, I was just lost in song" a small laugh escaped. Marcus sighed again and sat on the bed beside me, taking my hand.

"Rose, you gotta leave the house, you would feel better to get outside. We could go swimming, hiking, running anything to get you out of this...this...funk" I knew he was right, but some part of me was angry. He was pushing and I damn sure was gonna pull back. I let go of his hand and stood up, my back facing him.

"Yeah cos going for hike is really going to make me forget, that I fell for his lies." I sighed and turned to face him. "I am so sure a swim will make my heart feel better, knowing they are sitting there laughing at me. Laughing at what an idiot I was for falling for his shit".

"Would you stop with the sarcasm!" Raising his voice, as he stood and walked closer to me. I stepped back, putting my hands on my hips. Yeah this is me, I am so scary. Ha idiot!

"You know Marcus, I can't figure it out. You asked me here, and don't get me wrong I am grateful. But for Christ sake leave me alone. Can't you see, going for a hike, or swimming or any other ridiculous adventure isn't going to make me feel better."

"oh so now you want me to leave you alone so you can lay back down on the bed and listen to your sad songs feeling sorry for yourself? God Rose really? Sorry for interrupting your pity party" He stormed out of the room. Oh no you did not just storm out after accusing me of having a pity party. I stormed out after him, and yanked his arm swinging him around to face me.

"Don't you DARE pretend that you know how I feel". I pointed at him poking his chest "because you have no idea what it feels like, no idea how much it hurts to know I should of seen it, I should of known. But I am a fucking idiot and didn't. I feel like such a loser." With each word I poked into his chest and my voice got louder. I was the one to storm away now. I stormed back to my room and slammed the door.

The door flew open and Marcus barged in and right up to me standing very close to me. Um personal space much!

"You know what Rose, don't tell me what I know or what I have been through because" He stepped closer poking me " you have no idea what I have been through, or how I feel." He looked at me locking eyes with me. "You know you aren't the only one who lost someone they loved you know!" He was yelling in my face now " I can say I know how you feel because I DO know how you feel. She left me for another and just like you I hide myself away from everyone who cared about me. But you have another thing coming if you think I am going to let you do the same" His voice became shaky, he took my hand " I won't let you do this, I won't let you lock me out. I won't let you hide away and not see yourself like I see you. You are brave, kind, caring and believe me you are loving. As much as you don't think so, your heart can be pieced back together. You just have to let it". He kissed my cheek and walked out the door closing it behind him.

I stood there, with tears streaming down my face. I was shocked that he had been through it and never told me before. He was right, he was walking proof that I could piece my heart back together. I sighed, and walked to the bathroom that was attached to my room. I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. My eye's looked so puffy and almost empty, but I thought I saw something gleam in them. I thought I saw life flash in them and I smiled. Yep, this is going to take time but I can do this. I sighed at took a shower. I put on a light summer dress and French braided my hair before I walked out to face Marcus. To tell him I was sorry and to tell him he was right. I smiled as I thought of how, only half an hour ago I laid on the bed feeling sorry for myself. I chuckled I am Rose Hathaway, and I am coming back! Oh yeah look out world the bad ass is returning. I turned the door knob and stepped out, into the hallway...into my new life.

**6 Months Later**

I was sitting on the beach waiting patiently waiting for the sun to rise. This was my favourite time of day. I had just finished my 8 mile run and would watch the sun come up and then continue with my day. I had fallen into a routine and it consisted of an early morning jog, then I would pause to watch the sun rise, then I would go to the Do Jo and train. Then I taught classes until 3 then I headed home and waited for Marcus to come home so we could go for a swim in the ocean. Yeah ironic isn't it, the one thing that would remind me of Dimitri is fighting, but it was the one thing that had helped me let him go. I had done that, let him go I mean. After Marcus and I had our little fight I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, so I kicked my ass and started training again. About 2 months after that I took over the Do Jo and started teaching again. I loved training and it gave me peace. It was hard at first, but every day it got easier. I decided after talking to Marcus first, that I wasn't going to go back. I would stay here, I mean what more could a girl ask for. I lived on the beach!

"Hey sunshine!"

I snorted "Sunshine? Is that supposed to be funny" He chuckled and I leaned against his shoulder as I watched the sunrise with him. I was happy, really happy. There was no pretending here, and it felt great. I felt him take my hand and I smiled. Marcus has been great, he shook me out of my pity party and has supported me through the hard times.

"I am going to see one of my friends play at this club tonight, you wanna come?" I sighed a club really?

"I don't think so, besides I have late classes today and nothing to wear" What is wrong with me, nothing to wear? There are like 20 stores here.

"Um...Rose you have hours before you have to be to work, you could go shopping" I smiled, Marcus never missed anything. I shook my head and he sighed in defeat.

"Here" he tossed me an envelope "I got the mail on my way home last night"

I looked at the envelope and smiled. It was probably from Natalya she was coming down in a month for a visit. I ripped it open and froze. I knew the handwriting like I knew how to breath. Marcus stiffened beside me.

"I'll leave you to read it alone" he said getting up, but I reached for his hand and pulled him back down. He looked confused and I sighed and shook my head. He knew, I needed him here.

Dear Rose,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. _**Yeah I am sure you do**__. _I heard you had decided to move permanently to Dajabon, say hi to Marcus for me. _**Oh yeah I will get right on that asshole.**_ As I am sure you are aware Mama won't talk to me. _**Oh so sorry to hear that dickhead**__._ Just so you know I never intended to hurt you. _**Oh yeah cos lying to me and letting me believe you loved me would of made me ecstatic, jerk!**_ When I told you I had spent 2 years with Tasha, I did but I wasn't honest when I told you nothing happened. I fell in love with her, but she said that I couldn't love two people at once. She threw me out, and I went to Mama. She was overjoyed _**Yeah Mama is a smart lady, she knows a deceitful bitch when she sees one. **_ All she talked about was now I could finally be with you, where I belonged. Natalya and Nicola felt the same way, so I finally decided to do what they wanted instead of going back to Tasha. I knew about you and the Do Jo, I knew everything about your life when I walked in there. I also knew that you would take me back _**smug fucker aren't you. **_I tried to love you I really did, but I just didn't anymore. I went back to Tasha and she said that you deserved to get hurt like she did when I refused her original offer. I would do anything for her, so I did it. I hurt you like she wanted. _**Really I hadn't noticed!**_ I guess I am writing this asking for you to forgive me, I know its selfish for me to hope you will. But even if you don't believe me I really do feel back about what happened, and am ashamed about how far I let it go. _**Yeah I am sure you are, oh so sad!**_ So I hope you forgive me, I know Mama would be happy if you did.

Sincerely,

Dimitri

I threw the letter down, and started laughing. How pathetic. Marcus looked at me like I was going crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"He wants me to forgive him so his family will talk to him again" Marcus shook his head. "Yeah cos me saying oh I forgive you, will magical erase the disgrace he caused his family. " I laughed again, I mean really laughed.

"Are you going to? I mean I understand if you want to go back" I stopped laughing and stared at him.

"What? Forgiving him is easy, I already have." I shrugged " I won't go back though, my home is here now. My heart belongs to me, not him. It's all one piece again." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I hugged him. "Thanks Marcus for kicking my ass, and not letting me hide". He smiled and got up to go back into the house.

"Hey Marcus?"

"Yes Sunshine?" I snorted

"What time does your friend start?" He grinned

"Ten at The Black Iris" I got up and walked to him linking my arm in his.

"Well then I guess I better go shopping" I felt him squeeze my arm and we both laughed and headed back into the house. The sun rise at our backs. I walked with him, ready to take this step further down the path of my new life.

**Ok so Rose is healed, but what will happen next? Hope you like it. Review **

**SK**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the final chapter in Living Through it. Will Rose finally be able to love again? **

**Enjoy SK**

Chapter 21 The night it all changed

I was walking through the mall, trying to decide what type of dress I wanted. My phone started going ringing; I rooted through my purse and looked at the display. Unknown caller, normally I don't answer those calls but something told me I should.

"Hello?"

"Hello Little Dhampir" Adrian I should of known. I laughed ironically he was the only one still talking to Dimitri.

"What do you want Adrian?" I snapped, usually these calls where to inform me of what was going on in Dimitri and Tasha's lives. Like I give a shit, and I had told him last time I didn't want to hear about it anymore.

"Wow calm down Rose!" I sighed "Look I just called to wish you a Happy Birthday" I snorted, today's not my birthday.

"Adrian it's not my birthday". I laughed is he really that drunk that he thinks it is July. Wow delusional much! I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I was getting annoyed; first he calls to wish me Happy Birthday when it isn't even my birthday, now he is laughing at me. WTF????

"Rose are you really that caught up in Marcus, that you forgot it was your own Birthday?" WHAT! Caught up in Marcus!

"Adrian what I do in my life has nothing to do with you. Even if I was caught up in Marcus, which I am not it, is none of your business. And for the last time it is not my BIRTHDAY!" I shouted and snapped the phone closed. I gazed around the mall, realizing that people were staring at me. OOOPS!

God Adrian what an idiot, like I would forget my own birthday. What is with him? I mean he has a girlfriend now. I haven't met her, but Lissa and Christian adore her. What business is it if I am interested in Marcus? "I am not" I said out loud, oh good more stares. Right Rose keep it up and soon you'll be in the coconut college. I giggled cos really that was funny. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I ran right into the something. Well not something someone I realized as I jerked my head up.

"Oh shit, sorry I really need to open my eyes" I mumbled when the guy turned around. He was tall, had long blond hair and blue eyes. He was toned, but not like Marcus. Wait now I am comparing guys to Marcus! STOP IT!

"It's ok, you can bump into my anytime" brought me back to reality. I laughed, that is the cheesiest line every. Right up there with did it hurt when you feel from heaven?

I rolled my eyes. "Please that was lame" He chuckled, but extended his hand.

"Names Wyatt and you are?" I looked at his hand, and sighed taking it to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Wyatt, I am Rose". I looked down and realized that he was still holding my hand, I pulled it back. "I still need that". I chuckled.

"So how come a pretty girl like you is out on your own anyway? You know someone could take advantage of you?" I laughed, I mean really laughed. Is this guy retarded?

"First of all, it's the middle of the morning, second of all I can take care of myself, and thirdly don't hit on me it's rude" He scoffed, and reached for my arm. I shook my head warning him. He obviously is retarded because he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me closer to him. Ok enough of this crap; I swung back and punched him in the face. He released my arm and stumbled back. I grinned; yep I'm still bad ass.

I turned to walk away and a hand caught my arm. I spun around and punched again.

"Ouch Rose, what the fuck?" Oh shit, not good.

"Oh, Marcus I am so sorry, I thought you were that retarded guy he was hitting on me and tried to pull me closer to him..."

"I know" he cut me off "I saw the whole thing; I was trying to get to you." Awww how sweet my knight in shining armour...OMG stop it! You like him admit it.

"I DO NOT" I yelled, and Marcus looked at me like I had three heads. I tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like a hysterical squeal.

"Rose are you ok?" No I am having an inner battle, or maybe going crazy. But no 'Ok' I am not.

"Yes" I lied. Marcus took my hand a lead me to a table. I sat down, and waited for his words of wisdom. Ha I thought with no more Dimitri, I would of gotten out of Zen Life Lessons...yeah not so much.

"Rose...I"

"Don't" I cut him off. "Don't treat me like I am crazy, because I'm not. I just thought I heard you say something and obviously I didn't" I winced, thinking he will never fall for that. He sighed, and nodded. Hmm guess he did, that was new.

"So you haven't found anything yet?"

"Well no, but I haven't really had a chance to look either" He snickered. Standing up and smiling at me.

"Ok well let's see what we can find for you". I shook my head.

"No way, you are NOT coming with me. I want it to be a surprise" I did, huh nice to know. I smirked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Well shit, I don't know!

"I just do, besides I am really picky and it usually takes me forever to find the right thing" I added. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah I should of known that, it takes you two hours to grocery shop. And that's just food" He chuckled. Ha ha funny smart ass. I glared at him, which only made him laugh. I scowled and he laughed harder.

"Ok well I am leaving before you fall on the floor laughing at me" I stood up "It's not nice you know" I tried to scold him, but his laughing made it hard not to smile. He has a great smile, and a gorgeous laugh. OMG ROSE WTF!!! TIME TO GO NOW!

"I gotta go" and I took off down the mall, not looking back.

I walked into a store not really paying attention to the name. I slowly walked through the store, scanning for a dress. I froze, my eyes locked on the perfect dress. It was black satin, form fitting, halter style top. I walked over and pulled my size down, this was the dress I knew it. Walking back to the fitting rooms, I closed the door and slipped out of my clothes. I slid into the dress and in fit perfect. Hugging all my curves, I opened the door and slipped out to look in the full length mirror. The dress was perfect, the neckline was the showed the perfect amount of skin and the hem stopped about 2 inches from my knees.

"Wow, that dress was made for you" I jerked my head up and saw an Asian guy standing behind me practically drooling. I smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't think it's too much? I am going out clubbing tonight with some friends." He cocked his head to the side.

"Well that depends, where are you going?" Oh what was the name..

"The Black Iris I think it's called" He smiled.

"Then no, it's perfect" I smiled with relief. "You know what stay right there I have the perfect shoes for that dress". A few minutes later he came back and handed me a box. I lifted the lid and gasped, they were perfect. They were black with red lining, sole and heel. Peep toe style with a small red bow on the toe.

"Well try them on" I squealed with delight as I slid them on. Not only did they look good, but god they felt good too. I looked up at him and he had this big goofy grin on his face. Yeah I looked hot, his face told me to.

"I will take it all, but do you have accessories?" He nodded.

"Get changed and we will find you some" I smiled and went back into my changing room. Once I was back in my regular clothes I gathered the dress and shoes and smiled down at them. Tonight is going to be so much fun. I walked out and found the associate that was helping me. I searched his chest for a name tag. Chad, woot Chad is my hero!

"Ok, so now that we have the dress and shoes it's time for some accessories" I followed him to the back of the store and gasped everything looked gorgeous.

"Ahh this one is perfect" He turned and handed me a beautiful necklace. It was silver and had some kind of red tear drop shaped stone. I put it on and he smiled, handing me a hand mirror. Yep this is it.

"**It's Silver Swarvoski with a Red Ruby stone" I smiled I knew I knew that stone. ** "**Cool, that's my birthstone"** "**Oh well then your birthday must be close" Ok now I am confused, its May my birthday is in July. What is wrong with people. I just laughed and paid for my stuff rushing off to drop the dress at the dry cleaners. The lady said I could come back for it in an hour so I decided to get something to eat while I waited. I got some chicken tacos and ate them slowly wasting time. Soon it was time to get the dress, I picked it up and took off home. ** **I expected Marcus to be home, so I made sure the zipper was done up on the garment bag before I pulled into the drive way. I frowned when I didn't see his car. Getting out of the car I heard my phone beep, letting me know I have a new message. I dug through my purse and pulled out my phone, flipping it open and laughed.** **(**Bold is Rose _**Italic is Marcus**_**)** _**Not fair you know I hate surprises *pout* **_ Well too bad! *smirk* _**Did you find one?**_** I giggled.** Maybe *smile* _**Tease *wink***_ You love it *smiles seductively* ** ha I would love to see his face** _**Are u at home?**_ Just got here why? **I looked up when I heard his car pull in the drive way. He had a big grin on his face. I grabbed my bags and bolted for the door, unlocking it and flinging it open. I raced for my room, and locked the door. I heard Marcus come running down the hallway and heard him trying to open the door.** "**No way Marcus, you CAN not see my stuff" ** "**Come on Rose, I hate surprises Please" I laughed he is pleading with me. ** "**No Marcus, I don't have time I have to get ready for work" He laughed.** "**You don't start until 1:30, and its only 12 you have lots of time". While he talked I hung my dress up and hid the bad containing my shoes and necklace under some stuff on the bottom of my closet.** "**I'm still no showing you" He sighed loudly. I took off my shirt and slid my jeans down, I figured I might as well get ready for work. I was standing in the middle of my room in my back matching bra and thong Victoria secret set (yeah I have a weakness for sexy lingerie so what) when the door flew open. My head snapped towards the door, standing in the door way was Marcus. Just staring at me, WTF oh right I have no clothes on. I blushed, but tried to make it not a big deal.** "**Marcus, close your mouth your drooling on the carpet" I said turning to go to my dresser. I pulled my work out clothes out and turned to see if he was still standing there. He was, eye's wide and mouth hanging open. OMG stare much, not that I minded..Wait What!** "**Marcus?" I walked closer to him (um brain now would be a good time to remind me I have NO CLOTHES ON!). I stopped right in front of him, and looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. ** "**Marcus, are you alright?" He just closed his mouth and looked at me. "Come on Marcus say something, your scaring me" I started to panic, the look on his face was blank like he was having a stroke or something. I smacked his arm, a little harder than I meant to and his eyes widened.** "**Ouch! Rose, what the hell was that for" he said rubbing his arm. I laughed faker. ** "**Maybe cos you were staring at me like a pervert" I scoffed. ** "**I...I...I was not" He stammered out. Wait Marcus stammering, that's new. ** "**Marcus it's not a big deal, I mean I saw more of you that day in the shower" he laughed obviously remembering it.** "**Yeah what was it that you said oh yeah 'I've heard so much about your chest, I mean your abs, then you said you would wait for me on the bed. You know I was very disappointed when you weren't." I laughed shaking my head. I reached out to smack his arm for laughing, but he grabbed it and pulled me to his chest. I looked up into his eyes and say that they mirrored mine..desire. His other hand brushed my cheek and tilted my head further up, slowly he bent and brushed his lips on mine. It was barely a kiss but my body felt like fire ripped through it. His eyes widened and I heard his breath catch. Could he of felt the same. Well whatever happened, what he did next answered any questions I had.** **He bent down again and gently brushed my lips again. Again fire ripped through my body, my hand snapped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to me, I stepped forward forcing him to step back. I head his back hit the door and I leaned up and very lightly touched his lips to mine, I felt his arm snake around my naked waist as he held me closer to him. I looked into his eyes and I saw something there that made me beam, desire, lust, longing and love? His other hand cupped my chin, as he slowly brought his lips closer to mine. I lost it when they touched and deepened the kiss. My hands wound around his neck, his arms encircled my waist. ** **His tongue traced my lips, asking for permission that I eagerly granted. I playfully bit his lip and he moaned. Leaving my lips kissing down my jaw line and down my neck. I couldn't help it and let out a moan of my own. He pulled back and I whimpered. He smiled. ** "**Are you ok with this?" He asked, so sweet he wasn't pushing. I looked into his eyes and saw everything that I saw before. I felt the same, and it scared me. I took a deep breath and sighed. FUCK what is wrong with me. I felt his arms loosen around my waist, he kissed my forehead and let me go. ** "**Marcus I...I.." I what, I think I am in love with you, and that scares the shit out me. Yeah that would go over well. ** "**Rose" he sighed, and opened the door "It's ok, and look I'm sorry. I just thought, that maybe you felt the same". Oh great, he is totally taking this the wrong way. He thinks I am rejecting him, way to go Rose!** "**Marcus no.." ** "**Really it's ok" he cut me off, standing in the now open door way with his back to me "Don't worry I won't try it again" He said sadly and walked away. ** **I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. I am such a idiot, I should of told him he was wrong. I should of told him that I felt the same way. I should have told him that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I should of, but I didn't and now I wreaked it all. I pushed him away, all because I was too weak to admit it. Well weak was actually a pretty loose term for how I felt. Scared shitless, let's face it I had love Dimitri for so long and he hurt me bad. I was over Dimitri, I could care less what he did and who he did it with. I mean I should be able to love someone again right? I wanted to, but what my heart wanted and what my brain did where two different things. Sighing again I looked at the clock, holly shit 1 already I threw my clothes on and tied my hair back. I reached for the door knob and stopped, what if he won't forgive me. Pfff shut up Rose he will. Yeah but rejection hurts. But you aren't rejecting him, you just need time. OK SHUT UP! My inner battle was giving me a headache. ** **I turned the knob and walked out of my room, down the hallway and through the kitchen.** "**You better hurry up, or you'll be late" I jumped.** "**Christ Marcus make some noise or something. You scared the shit out of me" ** "**Oh!" He scoffed "Sorry" I shook my head and headed for the door.** "**Rose..I" ** "**I'll see you tonight ok? Ten you said right?"** "**Yeah" His voice sounded so sad. I wanted to run to him and kiss him and tell him I loved him. Instead I opened the door and walked out. Getting in my car, I reached over and cranked the radio. The song started and I listened closely as I drove to work.** _**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**_

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day? **I gaped, seriously was this guy talking to me. The dj on the radio said the song was called **_**It Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback**_**. I pulled into the parking lot of the Do Jo and smiled, I knew what I was going to do. Getting out of the car and running inside. Now if time fly's I can go have some fun.** **My classes flew by, and I finished my work out at 8:30. I raced home and showered, blow drying my hair leaving it down, added some mascara, tinted raspberry lip gloss then put my dress and shoes on. I stepped to the floor length mirror and smiled. "Well it's now or never" I said as I reached for my black lace clutch and threw my lip gloss in. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. It was 9:30pm so I would be about 15 minutes early. Good that way I could talk to Marcus. I smiled when I thought of his name. I arrived at the club and parked the car. Gaping I saw the line up, hell this is going to take forever. I got out of the car, and walked across the street.** "**ROSE?" I looked up to see who called my name, it was the bouncer. ** "**Seth? What are you doing here?" ** **He laughed "Working" yeah hmm imagine that.** "**Wow pretty busy tonight hey?" He smiled and gestured for me to go in. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I walked down three steps and walked through the open door. I could feel the music vibrating through the floor. I walked about ten feet through another entrance way onto a catwalk. To the left was a spiral staircase that lead to the dance floor, bar and tables. It was a pretty cool club, the bar was made of solid oak, painted black, and the booths were red Swede with black tables. I scanned the room looking for Marcus. ** "**Rose?" I turned to see a smiling face. Shit what is this guy's name again. Umm...oh yeah.** "**Hey Blake, how are you?" I smiled, when I saw his eye's scanning my body. ** "**I...um..I..I am good" He stammered. Ha, yes I still got it!** "**Have you seen Marcus, I am supposed to meet him here. I don't see him though". Blake nodded and gestured for me to follow him. We walked beside the bar, towards a set of 5 stairs, the turned right and stopped in front of a door.** "**MARCUS IS IN HERE!" I frowned, did he have to yell! ** "**Thanks" I said and opened the door. Then frowned again, because it was pitch dark in the room. My hand scanned the wall and found the switch.** "**SURPRISE!!!!" I almost fell backwards. What the hell is going on? I must of opened the door, I turned to give Blake shit, but he was gone. I looked back into the room and scanned the people. Lissa, Christian, Nicola, Natalya, Alana, Luka, Andrea... what the hell.** "**Wha...What is going on?" I asked really confused. ** "**Oh Rose, you didn't think we would miss your birthday did you?" Again with the birthday thing, Lissa should know that my birthday is in JULY!** "**Ok guys ha ha funny, my birthday is in July. Someone got something screwed up." Christian started laughing, no howling. I glared at him. ** "**Rose it is July, July 11 to be exact. Today is your birthday." I frowned, no it couldn't be. If he was right I had lost almost 2 months somewhere. I tried to laugh, but nothing came out. ** "**Rose are you ok" Nicola asked, I shrugged and nodded deciding to just go with the flow.** "**Lissa I am seriously going to kick your ass, you know I hate surprises" I said walking to her and Christian. She shook her head, I frowned.** "**No way I am not taking the blame for this one" she laughed. Well if she didn't do it who did. MARCUS, oh he is so dead!** **I scanned the room, but frowned he wasn't here. "Well where is he?" Lissa laughed and told me on the dance floor. So I went to find him. I walked out to the main floor and spotted him, but heart sank when I saw the girl all over him. They were dancing very close and her hands were all over him, his hands were on her hips. Jealousy flushed through me. As if on cue his head shot up and our eye's met. I turned my head before I could see his reaction, heading for the bar. ** "**Hey Gorgeous what can I get for you" I smiled.** "**Umm, how about a shot of tequila please" Just then Lissa came up beside me. I felt shock through the bond. ** "**Rose what are you doing?" I turned and smiled at her, her face showed disapproval. ** "**It's my birthday, so I am having fun" ** "**It's your Birthday?" I turned to see a smiling bartender.** "**Yes today I am 24!" I said trying to sound excited when I really wanted to go home. ** "**Well, you don't look a day over 19" I blushed "This one is on me Happy Birthday, by the way I am Cameron, what's your name?" I smiled and did my shot. Feeling it run warmly down my throat. ** "**Rose, and Cameron"** "**Yes Rose?"** "**Keep them coming" He smiled and filled my shot glass again. ** "**Rose, what's going on?" Lissa knew there was something wrong I NEVER drink anymore.** "**Look Lissa I just want to have fun ok? It's my birthday so I want to let loose". I saw her look behind me and I turned to see who it was. Big mistake, it was Marcus and he was headed straight for me. I turned to back to the bar and did my shot, the dug out a $20 and handed it to him.** **Smiling seductively "See you around Cameron". I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her to the bathroom. It was empty surprisingly. Lissa grabbed my arm and swung me around. She was pissed that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong.** "**Rose tell me or I am leaving!" She shouted at me. ** "**Look Marcus and I sorta...um kissed today, he asked me if I was ok with it and I didn't answer him. He took it the wrong was, and I screwed it up. I came here tonight to tell him I love him." I paused and Lissa's eyes went wide, then she smiled. " When I went to look for him, he was dancing with some girl. Hands all over each other. Guess I lost my chance. So now I feel like an idiot and to be honest I just want to go. This club is so not my scene, and I don't think I can handle watching him with anyone else". She sighed and hugged me. ** "**Why don't you tell him how you feel" I scoffed** "**Well I think he has made it obvious that his feelings have changed. Grrr why can't anything in my life work out. First Dimitri and now Marcus". I was mad... mad at myself. He wanted me, and I pretty much slapped him in the face. Now when I realized that I wanted him, it was too late. ** "**Ok Rose, you want to leave we will leave" I smiled "Where do you want to go then?" ** "**I know just the place, we will go to Cook County. It's really cool there and they have Karaoke". With that we walked out, and headed to the party room. ** "**I'll be right back, you get everyone together I gotta pay for our drinks". I nodded and we parted ways. We were all ready to go, and I thought about finding Marcus to tell him where we were going but changed my mind. He was having fun, and shouldn't have to leave because of me. Lissa returned and we left. ** **We arrived at Cook County at around 10:30 and the line up was around the corner. I heard Natalya groan. I smiled, and led everyone up to the bounce. ** "**Well look what the cat dragged in" I heard a husky voice say. I smiled and leaped into his arms. I felt through the bond shock and worry. ** "**Kevin, where have you been all my life?" He chuckled. ** "**At the back of the very long line of guys waiting for their chance at heaven with the lovely Rose Hathaway". I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. He gestured for us to go in. We stepped inside and right away I felt at home. I had been coming here to sing Karaoke for the past 3 months. Some of the girls from work would come. ** "**Well you have finally decided to grace us with your presents on this lovely day of your birth" I swung around and smiled. Two big arms encircled my waist and I giggled. ** "**Eduardo, how's Curtis?" Yes Eduardo is gay, but the sweetest ever. ** "**He's good hunni, who have you brought here?" I tuned and pointed out everyone out, after introductions Eduardo showed us to a booth. ** "**I am expecting at least 2 songs out of you tonight you lady" I giggled and he left. ** "**Rose this place is wicked, but what is Eduardo talking about?' Natalya was bouncing in her seat. I opened my mouth to tell her when I was cut off.** "Ladies and gentlemen we have a surprise for you." **I groaned.** " The very talented Rose Hathaway is here" ** The bar erupted in cheers. I blushed. **"What do you say we get her up here to sing for us" ** Another eruption, I sighed and stood up. I am so gonna kill Eduardo. I walked up to the DJ and told him I was going to sing Wanted by Jessie James he nodded and I walked to the stage.** "**Good Evening all, hope your having fun!" They all cheered when the music started. ** _**Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo**_

Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo

I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cause I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now

Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cause I like it  
Nothing's wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted

Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my…

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you **As the song ended the whole bar erupted with cheers and clapping and I bowed and stepped back to my table. I was just about to slip back into my seat when someone grabbed my arm and started pulling me out to the dance floor. ** "This song goes out to Rose from Marcus" **I gasped and turned to look at who was pulling me. It was Marcus with a big smile. The song started it was one of my favourites Keith Urban Making Memories of Us. ** **He spun me, then caught me in his arms and we danced swaying to the music. I said nothing and avoided his eyes. What is he doing here?** "**Rose, say something please" ** "**Where's your**_** girlfriend**_**" I blurted out. I saw hurt flash in his eyes. ** "**Rose come on, she isn't my girlfriend and you know it" I snorted.** "**Well you could of fooled me, the way you were hanging all over each other" He scoffed and frowned.** '**Look Rose, I care about you... a lot. You hurt me, I wanted to make you jealous." Yeah well it worked. ** "**Why should I care?" I felt him stiffen, and I sighed. Looking up into his beautiful eyes. "I want to tell you something, I should of said it earlier but I was scared. I know you don't necessarily feel the same, but I can't help how I feel". ** "**Tell me" He whispered. I locked eyes with him, and sucked in a big breath preparing myself for the blow that was sure to follow.** "**I...I...I am in love with you" I waited but all he did was smile. It was then that I realized that is what he longed for me to say. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. When we finally broke apart I heard Lissa giggle. His being here was her doing, god I love that girl.** **He cupped my chin in his hand " That is good, because I am in love with you too" I smiled, a big smile. I took his hand and led him back to the table. He pulled me back into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.** "**Did I mention how Sexy you look?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "You look stunning, absolutely hands down the most beautiful woman in the world." With that I turned my head and kissed him. ** **Yeah its true I was scared, but if I didn't take the leap I would never know if I could fall again. The love I felt for Marcus was very different from the love I felt with Dimitri. With Dimitri it was a want. With Marcus it was a need, I needed him like I needed to breath. ** So Marcus and Rose are together. They are happy and so is everyone else. Rose has let her heart out again, was it smart? It's only 6 months until the championships and this time she will face someone no one including herself, thinks she can beat. Can she prove to everyone else and to herself that she is strong enough? Find out in the Sequel titled Starting New. Review Review Review! Hope you enjoyed this story, and hope you check out the sequel. There will be some very interesting twists and new characters too. SK 


End file.
